Trouble for Lycanthropy Chapter 1
by Miss-Goldy-Locks
Summary: The sequal to my first story Recipe for Lycanthropy. Please read that first before this. And please review x
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Life and Lycans **

Albus Dumbledore's feet planted themselves firmly on the pavement. He looked up through his square glasses at the old record shop; maybe if it was open he would have taken a gander. But the focus of his attention was the wizarding pub hidden in plain sight. He could smell the smoke admitting from the closed door, he could hear the voices of the locals and travellers from inside the bar. He was just about to open the door when it opened and two men struggled out.

"I don't like trouble in 'ere" roared a balding, round bellied man "ya bared, so don't even think bout come n' back coz I'll hex ya" the landlord took the wizard by the back of his robes and threw him roughly onto the cobbled street. He then turned round and saw Albus "I'm sorry you had to see that Albus" he rubbed the back of his neck "she's not going to be happy to see you" he trotted back inside just as another roar rose up.

Albus checked his watch it was nearly eleven o'clock on a Saturday night therefore there would be many drunken people.

"OI!" shouted Tom as they entered the pub "what's going on here?"

Albus surveyed the scene. There were two men standing in the middle of the bar, wands held in clenched fist. Both men were red faced therefore each must have consumed far too much mead. But standing between them was a young lady of twenty three. Athena Grey hand both arms raised her wand in her own hand "I said that's enough!" she shouted "sit down and shut up or I swear I'll hex you until your ears fall off"

"Take it outside boys" said Tom crossing his arms "or I will"

Both men swapped looks and realised that both Athena and Tom were speaking the truth. They decided to back down. Albus hung back as Tom approached Athena who had turned back to the bar. He patted her shoulder in a fatherly way and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and said something in reply. Tom looked back at Albus and shrugged before walking round to stand behind the counter.

Athena took a tray of drinks off the bar and served a nearby table. She didn't acknowledge Albus. So he decided to take a seat and wait.

Tom rang the bell for last orders and before long the bar began to empty. Albus sat in the same chair still watching some customers go up to bed. While others waved a goodbye to Tom, before pulling on a muggle coat and heading out into the night.

Athena was wiping down the tables collecting bottles, she went to the bar and Tom pointed at Albus, she sighed and approached the table.

"Can I you get you anything?" she asked shoving her hands in her black apron. Albus regarded her like he did they day she returned to teach at Hogwarts. She certainly had matured, even though she looked thinner in the face, she wore a simple pair of black trousers, her classic tatty muggle converse. Her blonde curly hair was tied back and he saw that she was wearing a pair of small dragon tooth earrings.

"Company" said Albus gesturing to the empty chair.

Athena sat reluctantly and folded her arms

There was silence for a moment, then they both tried to speak "you seemed busy-" began Albus "What do-" began Athena

Albus smiled, and gestured for her to continue.

"I wasn't that busy" she shrugged "we've been worse, I just ignored you. I smelt you coming"

"Smelt?" his blue eyes dazzled in the candle light "your tapping into your werewolf powers?"

Athena nodded "I've had to live with been a werewolf for almost eight years now" she looked distant "so I unlike some" she scowled "have accepted what I am, and are using my gifts to benefit me"

"I see" replied Albus

Athena looked up, there was something different about her eyes, and he could see a deep sadness within.

"What do you want Albus?" asked Athena unfolding her arms

"I take it you have seen the past few weeks headlines" he asked

Athena nodded "is it true about Cedric Diggory?" she asked sadly. Albus nodded gravely. Athena put a hand to her mouth "I didn't want to believe it. I thought it might be another made up article of Rita Skeeter's"

"I'm afraid not" said Albus looking at the table "Mr Diggory was unfortunately killed nine weeks ago today. He and Harry were transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton, where Peter Pettigrew helped Voldemort return to his body" he looked at Athena who didn't look surprised "you're not shocked?"

"I've been reading the papers Albus" she smiled a little "I usually believe anything that the Prophet slates or tells are lies...but I didn't want to believe about Cedric he was one of my most promising students...final year this year as well..." her eyes were watery but she didn't shed a tear "what about Harry?" she suddenly leaned forward "I've been keeping in contact with..." she lowered her voice and looked round, the bar only had one customer who was snoring at a table and Tom who was cleaning glasses "Sirius" she said "he's been telling me things about Harry, bad things?" she bit her lip

"All true" said Dumbledore sadly "though Sirius shouldn't have told you" he rose an eyebrow

"Maybe he needed to trust someone" she folded her arms again "you know I wouldn't have told anyone, and you also know what we've been through together. I'm his friend"

"He has other friends"

"Like who?"

"Remus Lupin" she flinched when he said the name, and that's when he saw the deep brokenness inside her break to the surface

"He's a liar, and a coward" she muttered glaring at the floor, obviously hiding her tears "anyway" she shrugged "he doesn't know where he is, I've asked him"

"He's already spoken to Remus" said Albus "at his home"

Athena looked round and he saw her lips twist "he lied..." she whispered

"I'm sure he had his reasons" said Albus kindly patting her hand "but now down to business"

Athena leant back in her chair and fiddled with her bracelets

"Now that Voldemort has returned" he noticed she didn't flinch, unlike others "I want you to come and be part of an organisation-"

"Come on Curly" said Tom loudly across the bar shaking the grey curly haired man who had been asleep "go home to ya' wife"

Curly got to his feet and put on a large muggle fleece, he muttered "that's why I'm 'ere... bloody Mrs" as he went out the door

Albus chuckled, and turned back to Athena.

Tom bolted the door and looked at Athena also "I'll give you two some privacy" he said and headed through the bar and went into the kitchen.

"Carry on" said Athena

"An organisation" smiled Albus "The Order of the Phoenix"

Athena had heard the name before; Tonks had gone about it a lot.

"Why?" she asked cocking a blonde eyebrow "I'm not the most skilled witch...I don't have ministry connections"

"You have other connections" he said, that's when the mood changed "I need you to get in touch with your sister"

She didn't speak

"I've sent Hagrid to the Giants in Russia, we're watching what Voldemort is doing, he will approach the giants" he said determination in his voice "and you know he will approach your father again"

Athena rubbed her forehead "ok" she said "I can contact her, we have secret ways of doing so" she sighed "I can relay you the messages in letters-"

"No" he said a slight sharp tone to his voice "that is another reason why I'm here" he twiddled with his wand "I want to put you under protection"

"Protection?" she Athena shocked "I'm not going to see her face to face; I won't go to the Valley"

He sighed this time "your father-"

"Greyback" she corrected

"Greyback, sorry" he said "will send out werewolves to other countries, your sister will tell you that, he will gather them, that's what I already know, from last time"

"Ok, ok...get to the point" she was frustrated with the talk of her father

"Anyone of them can come through this bar"

"I'd smell them coming, I could hide"

"But you cannot hide your own scent...it will only take one werewolf who knows it, too recognise it and tell your farther"

Athena was silent "so what sort of protection, polyjuice potion, a wizard who sits behind the bar, give up my job? Which I won't be happy with"

Albus gave her sympathy look "I'd like you to give up working here-" he put up a hand before she could protest "- I'd like you to move into headquarters where you cannot be found by your farther. Because if you are found by your farther or even a death eater, especially a death eater who can tell Voldemort, who can then have you captured and used to secure your father's support"

_He's got it all worked out_, thought Athena, _he's right_.

"Your right" she sighed "so where's headquarters?"

He smiled "I cannot tell you yet" he tapped his crooked nose "but I already have the young lady your renting a flat with working for me. So I would like you to inform her of your actions, she already knew I was coming tonight" he carried on "then she will give you the slip of paper I have already given her, and then you can travel to headquarters tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" she said "that's too short notice"

"Tom and Pier will understand" he assured her "and I need you as soon as possible"

Athena frowned "fine, fine, fine" she stood "I'll tell them tonight, and speak to Tonks in the morning" she took out her wand and waved them at the locks on the doors "until then I'm tired and I'd like to get to bed before one am"

"As you wish" Albus took the hint stood, he kissed her forehead and went out into the night.

Athena waved her wand again and the bolts secured themselves. She muttered an intruder charm and put her wand away. She looked towards the kitchen the light was on. Better tell them, she thought.

Athena stacked the last two chairs onto the table then pulled up the hatch on the bar and went into the kitchen.

There were two entrances to the kitchen the main one that led to the bar; the staff used this to serve customers. Then there was the back entrance that led into an Alley that adjoined on to Diagon itself.

Athena entered the large stone tiled floor, peeling paint work room. A large wizard in a chef's hat and apron stood at the far end of the kitchen singing along to the wireless. The song it's now or never, was playing in Italian and Pier- the cook- was singing in perfect opera tune with it.

"I thought you'd have gone home by now" said Athena she sat down at the wooden table that was covered in flower

Pier turned round his small black moustache was curled at the end and his cheeks were rosy red "I'z am making thez bread for the toast for breakfast" his accent was French, but had been watered down a lot which showed he'd been in England for some time "Tiz you'd who should be in bed" he nodded at her tired appearance

"I will but I need to talk to you and Tom first" she said drawing a smiley face in the flower

"About what?" grunted Tom he was levitating a crate of beer through the back door, while carrying another crate on his shoulder

"Put that down before you hurt yourself" scolded Athena taking the crate off him and placing it on the floor by the door that led back to the bar "sit down" she sat herself

Pier didn't sit he kept pounding his doe. That was Pier a multitasking extraordinaire.

"Is this 'bout Albus?" asked Tom sitting down gingerly

"Told you, you'd hurt yourself" said Athena "but yes this is about him" she ran her hand through her hair and pulled out her hair bobble.

"Spill the beans" said Tom

Athena started telling them the conversation- not all of it leaving out Sirius and Harry's visions- but then she reached the part about the prophet

"Bloody Rita Skeeter" Tom banged his hand on the table "well I believe him..." he looked to Pier

Pier shrugged "I'z have hurd all good things about thiz Dumbledore" he said putting his bread in the oven "he also allied with the French in the first war, so France- or Pier- will ally with him"

Athena smiled "But that's not all" she said sadly "Albus believes that my farther maybe cautious, he won't commit to joining with Voldemort-" Pier flinched, Tom frowned "-sorry- you-know-who unless he has enough proof"

"That seems smart" agreed Tom

"This means that if I'm allowed to remain in the public eye. One I may meet a werewolf who will know me or two a death eater could be sent to find me so that you-know-who can use me to secure _his_ support"

Pier and Tom were quiet for a while, they looked deep in thought.

"Right then" said Tom suddenly "we'll double security, we'll get extra hands in- it'll be costly- you move back into your room- or one of us can take you home every night-"

"No" said Athena this was going to hurt him

Tom was half way stood up when he stopped "no?" he asked puzzled

"Albus wants me to join an organisation" said Athena, she saw Pier's eyebrows knit together "that way I can be hidden at headquarters and then I can be safe"

Tom stood straight eventually and folded his arms "I'm not happy about this" he said "I said I'd always look after you...your mother would kill me..."

"She's already dead Tom" said Athena annoyed. When she was three years old her mother had come and stayed here with her and her brothers. Tom was her mothers, cousins, son, or something like that. Either way Tom was part family, and had sworn to Emily-Athena's mother- that no matter what happened he would always be there to care for her children. That was one of the reasons Athena had come here, it was one of the other places she called home apart from Hogwarts.

"I know you've got a grudge" said Tom dismissing her tone "but she was always gud to me"

Athena sighed "I know you promised her Tom" she explained "but Albus also knows what's best for me and I trust him. I also didn't get the option of saying no"

Pier said something in French, which Athena and Tom frowned at "sorry" he pardoned "I said she'z is right. Tom we'z has to trust her"

Tom grumbled for the next ten minutes. Athena felt like they were going in circles until finally Tom caved.

Athena stood on the backdoor step cloak hood up "I'll write to you both" she said hugging Pier and kissing his cheek "and I'll try to visit" she opened her arms to Tom who stepped into them and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful" he said pushing her out into the alley

Athena walked to the end and the turned back and waved.

She was nervous walking back through Diagon Alley, she kept looking over her shoulder, encase someone was lurking in the shadows. Athena turned onto the Muggle Street and turned quickly on the spot just to get away from her fears.

She arrived right outside a bright purple door that had a list of names taped to the side. She took a pair of keys out of her pocket and turned the top lock followed by the bottom. She then headed past door number one and went up two flights of stairs to door five.

This door was pink and had a bright yellow five painted on it. No one in the flat cared because each door was a different colour because only wizards lived in this building.

Athena ran her wand down the door and heard the lock click on the other side, she said the password in whispers to the door and it swung open.

The light was on in the living room which was odd. Tonks never left the light on there was no need when Athena had good eyesight in the dark.

Athena automatically sniffed the air, it smelt unused "Tonks?" she called out hanging up her cloak and dumping her keys in the bowl next to the letter stationary which was situated on a table near the door.

No reply came except from the little barn owl that was perched on a small log on the windowsill "Hi Barney" said Athena she changed his water and fed him "No Tonks and no letters...great" she went to the cooling cupboard and pored herself a glass of milk before heading into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before bed.

Athena woke again about two-ish she hadn't been asleep along. She heard the distinct sound of the front door chain falling free followed by two sets of footsteps. One set were small and heavy, Tonks in her Doc Martins, the other pair were larger maybe a size ten. They were definitely male because they were heavier.

"I'll get you some blankets" she heard Tonks whisper "set yourself down here...don't make too much noise my flat mate will hear you" she spoke too soon. Athena heard the distinct bang as Tonks fell over the corner of the arm chair-again

"Mother Fu-" she cut herself off angrily pulled herself up and headed into her bedroom- the door always squeaked- and must have gathered some blankets because she re-entered the living room "get some sleep" she said to the guy- Athena hoped he wasn't a drunk she'd picked up again- "we'll talk more in the morning-" she walked to her room and if Athena hadn't been a werewolf she would have heard it "if you can remember anything" great he was a drunk.

By the time Athena actually got up in the morning, she had forgotten all about the guy on the sofa. She however was annoyed at over sleeping and then remembered that, one she didn't set her alarm clock and two she no longer had to go into work. She knew it was a Sunday therefore Tonks would also be lying in, because she had the weekend off.

Athena went out into the lounge and through the small archway into the kitchen, that's when she froze. Her nose twitched as she rocked back on her heels to look into the sitting room. Her eyes fell on the figure on the sofa. The man had his feet hanging over the end, his face towards the fire. The green blanket was pulled right up to his ear. But that didn't hide the smell. She knew the smell all too well.

Athena made her next movements as quiet and quick as possible. She reached round her bedroom door to grab her wand off her draws, then across the small hallway to Tonks's bedroom door. She pushed it open hoping it wouldn't squeak if she moved the door slowly. The hinge groaned, Athena froze the man of the sofa didn't hear. Athena quickly shut the door and ran to Tonks's bed.

"Tonks!" she hissed

"Hmmm" mumbled Tonks face still pressed into her pillow

"Nymphadora!" she hissed

"What!" snapped Tonks sitting up her hair bright orange with anger

Athena looked at her best friend seriously "get your wand" she said

Tonks gave her a puzzled look, but her training for her job made her grab her wand anyway.

Athena peeked round the bedroom door as Tonks came up behind her wobbling on the stable floorboards "what is it?" she whispered

Athena craned her neck round the doorframe and nodded at the sofa, she hurried forward Tonks following less cautious.

Athena approached the sofa, and then turned back round it was empty and she'd just heard the toilet sit flick up.

"Athena tell me what's got you on red alert" said Tonks leaning against the back of the sofa

"Whoever stayed here last night is no friend" said Athena sniffing the sofa, defiantly an enemy "do you know what you brought in?"

Tonks's big brown eyes widened with horror maybe "Athena..." she began, but just then the toilet flushed "No-"

But Athena was already drawing her wand "Stop it-" Tonks pulled her by her pyjamas so that the wall hid them "Athena I know what he is"

Athena froze that's not what she expected Tonks to say "Wh-what?" she spluttered

"I know he's a werewolf" said Tonks carefully saying each word

"Then why on earth would you bring him here?" Athena pushed away Tonks and held her wand firm "he could be a spy!" she stepped back, almost like she was trying to walk away from everything

"He's not a spy!" said Tonks angrily

"Can you be sure of that?" said Athena her temper rising, if she was Tonks her hair would be turning bright red "he could have pretended to be your friend, he could be here to get me!" she was shaking with fury

"I am certainly not here to get you" said a gruff voice. A voice that sent a chill right down Athena's spine as she turned to face a man, a man she had not seen in two and a half years "It's good to see you Athena" said Remus

Remus heard the commotion while he was in the bathroom, he couldn't hear what they were shouting about at first. But as he opened the door he saw the flash of unmistakable blonde curly hair. He was quiet then as he walked down the hall. Athena was stepping backwards as she shouted how he was an imposter.

"I am certainly not here to get you" said Remus he was offended at the thought of hurting her "it's good to see you Athena" and it was. It was like a breath of air after been under water. He looked her over, she'd grown to her full height now, and she'd lost weight round her face which made her look older. Her hair was longer just past her shoulders, he liked it that length. The front of her hair was different, she'd cut in a fringe and had shorter curls at the front.

The pyjamas weren't very flattering, the oversized t-shirt and baggy long pyjama bottoms. But she was still perfect to him; she still made his heart leap with joy.

Athena stared at him like she couldn't quite believe he was here, she would have reached out at touched him but she couldn't bring herself to do it, because a new emotion flared. Athena turned to Tonks "get him out" she said through her teeth

Tonks looked wearily between them "why?" she asked confused

Athena just stared at her trying to plead with her mind, she'd told Tonks the story she just never said his name "Tonks please..." she begged

Tonks furrowed her eyebrows

"I'll get my stuff" said Remus taking a step round her

"Stay where you are" said Tonks forcefully "Athena?" she was demanding an answer

"Tonks" she felt the lump in her throat, it was swelling to stop her breathing

Remus watched carefully, Athena wasn't even acknowledging him. Then realisation crossed Tonks's face and she sucked in a sharp breath "Remus you need to leave" she began to grab his stuff over the sofa and piling it into his arms

Remus accepted everything and then turned to leave. Athena still stood hands frozen at her sides "Athena" he said, she didn't move a muscle "I'm sorry" that provoked her, she turned her face to him and it was burning with hate. Athena grabbed something off the shelf on the wall a dragon claw and threw it fast across the room. Remus ducked and went quickly out the door as she went for a dragon tooth.

"Athena stop it!" Tonks shouted taking the tooth off her "Charlie won't be impressed if you break it"

Athena let her take the tooth she then steadied her anger, but could feel the misery crawling up her chest "Ho-how- he-you-ah-" she couldn't speak

"If I'd known it was him, I wouldn't have asked him to stay the night" explained Tonks "he'd been drinking and I didn't think it would be safe to travel home in that state"

Athena didn't care she just wanted to go away, somewhere she could be alone "I have to start packing" she mumbled

"Pack?" Tonks jumped the gun "why? I won't bring him back I swear-"

"No Tonks" said Athena "I took Albus up on his offer, I'm joining the order, but I have to live at headquarters"

Tonks looked sympathetic "do you want any breakfast?" she asked going past Athena into the kitchen

"No I'm not hungry" said Athena as Tonks put the kettle on the stove

"Ok" mumbled Tonks as Athena went into her bedroom and shut her door.

She sat facing the window staring out into the sky, while the tears fell. She didn't want to cry, she really didn't but he'd taken her by surprise turning up here, she'd hoped that she'd never have to see him again. Oh who was she kidding, part of her had hoped that he'd return to her but under different circumstances. The pain, sorrow and depression that had gripped since his departure was festering again, but there was a new emotion as the tears stopped one that felt strong, made her feel better. Anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Members and moody moments **

There was a light knock on the door, and it carefully opened Tonks's bright purple hair poked in "need a hand?" she asked seeing Athena

Athena turned and smiled as she folded up a t-shirt and packed in her bag "yes please" she said as Tonks joined her folding up a few shirts and robes

"When are you leaving?" asked Tonks casually

Athena shrugged "when I'm finished" she said "I don't even know where I'm going"

Tonks took a letter from her pocket and placed it on top of the open bag "that will take you to where you need to go" she patted the cream envelope "burn it afterwards please"

Athena smiled "what are you doing tonight?" she asked

"I'll actually be at headquarters" she said dropping onto the bed it protested noisily "we've got a meeting"

Athena stopped folding "am I invited?"

Tonks nodded "Albus will explain all later" was all she said.

Athena finished her packing and then started to collect a few items from the living room, she picked up the dragon tooth and claw Charlie had sent her. She packed her and Tonks's little owl in to a cage- Tonks said to take him because she would also be at headquarters a lot and it wasn't fair to leave him alone- the owl protested and only shut up squealing once Athena fed him a few treats- dead mice lovely.

Athena then went to the mantle, there were photos in frames, little knick knacks from their travels and a small wooden box decorated with owls and frogs, it gleamed gold and silver in the light. Athena tucked the box in the inside pocket of her robes. That needed to be kept safe.

She then loaded herself up with her trunk, backpack, suitcase and owl cage. Somehow she had more clothes now then she did two years ago. Okay she'd inherited some of Tonks's old stuff and even splashed out on several new robes, jeans and shirts. She was a girl.

Once she was loaded up Athena opened the letter

_The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld place, London. _

Athena frowned, that could be anywhere in bloody London

"Ahem!" said someone loudly

Athena realised she was blocking the doorstep, and that a wizard was trying to get past her

"Sorry" she moved aside "hey do you happen to know where Grimmauld Place is?"

The man frowned "That muggle neighbourhood?" he looked at her funny "yeah apparate to King's Cross, head east, keep straight for six streets, then turn right bam right there- not a nice place like" he looked her over "you moving out there?" he examined her bags

"Um no visiting a friend then heading off to Europe for some travelling" she smiled

"Lot of bags for travelling" he said suspiciously

"I'm heading to Romania to stay with my boyfriend"

"Oh" he smiled in reply "have a nice time" and then he vanished

Athena rolled her eyes- nosey git- she picked up her suitcase and balanced it on top of her trunk. She fixed the owl cage to her backpack so that it hung safely and thought of Kings Cross, the alleyway down the side where there were dumpsters and rats.

Once the swirling sensation ended Athena rocked her trunk onto its wheels and pulled it behind her. She blended in with a load of muggles who'd just come out of the station. She headed east and kept walking. Then turned right straight onto Tinsdale Crescent- well that wasn't correct.

She doubled back and kept going, god the trunk was slowing her down, how her backpack was pulling on her shoulders. Tobey was getting restless.

She turned right again onto Thimbleton Road- Merlin help me I'm lost.

Athena kept going and going, until she spotted something up ahead, she didn't need to sniff the air to recognise the scent.

"Am I that predictable?" she called to the tabby cat sitting at the end of the pavement "did you know I'd get lost?"

The cat swished its tail grumpily and then leapt lightly across the road to the left side of the street.

Athena followed behind the cat, the man had said right. However the tabby cat was quiet correct, and so was the guy he just forgot to mention the left turn before the right turn.

Grimmauld place loomed right in front of her; it was a dirty street, with a park in the centre that was rounded by black iron railings.

Athena approached the house that read eleven. Then went to walk to the next house but that said thirteen, but that couldn't be right, where was twelve? But just as she thought 'twelve' there was a grinding noise, a large brick wall was sliding out of the house opposite right where the drain pipe was. The windows popped out followed by a big black door with a bell and no letter box. The cat leapt up the steps and waited for Athena to follow.

Once she regained herself she did and rang the bell.

The bell rang deep in the house and it was followed by a screaming.

Athena jumped back and saw the cat roll its eyes

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP RINGING THE GOD DAM DOORBELL!" a voice roared as the chains rattled the other side and the door flew open to reveal

"Athena" said Sirius Black. Athena smiled at him "Hey Sirius" she said

Sirius looked down "Come in Minerva" he said over the wailing "let me help you there Athena" he took her trunk and carried it inside

"Thanks" the wailing suddenly stopped and Minerva stood in her human form

"I thought you were going to move that painting?" she whispered brandishing her wand at a heavy red curtain

"It's stuck on with gluing charms" whispered Sirius; he glared at the curtains like they personally offended him

"Why are we whispering?" asked Athena in a hushed voice

Sirius sighed and motioned for Athena to follow him down a set of steps, which led into a large kitchen with a long wooden table with a bench on both sides and a chair at each end. The place wasn't the cleanest, cobwebs in each corner and soot on the floor by the fire.

Sirius shut the door "sorry" he sunk into a chair "my mother had a magical portrait of herself made" he said propping his feet up on the table "it's taken on the way she looked when she died, its hideous and has a tendency to scream and wail"

"Oh" said Athena pushing his feet off the table and sitting down "so I didn't expect to see you here Minerva"

Minerva sat down also "I came to remind Sirius about the meeting tonight" she said "and to see you safely here, Albus had a feeling..."

Athena rolled her eyes, of course Albus had a feeling "where is he?"

Minerva shrugged gently "he'll be here tonight"

"Good because our meeting yesterday wasn't fully informative" said Athena rubbing her forehead

"Well Albus told me you understood everything clearly" said Minerva scolding

"I did, about why the order was restarting, and why I have to be here" said Athena just as stern "but I don't quite know how to approach my sister"

"Sister?" asked Sirius "is she hot?"

Minerva and Athena glared at him

"She's twenty years old Sirius, you're too old for her" said Athena shaking her head

Sirius folded his arms and grumbled "so?"

Athena just shook her head again "she's a werewolf also Sirius" she said "she's my half sister, we have different mothers"

"What use is she to us?" he asked

"Because we have a mode of communication" said Athena taking the decorated box from her pocket "and she hates Greyback as much as I do"

Minerva reached over and patted her hand "and yet she lives with him?"

Athena nodded "she's one of his senior werewolves, she knows everything he's up to, where he goes, who he talks to" she moved her hands as she talked "he trusts her and yet hopefully she'll rat him out"

"Good" said Sirius grumpily "that bastard needs to be locked away"

"Sirius that is Athena's father you talk of!" Minerva hissed

"Let him say what he wants" Athena folded her arms and relaxed in her chair "I agree with him anyway, I just hope he has his soul sucked out first"

"Athena!" gasped Minerva

"Minerva you of all people know what he did to me and my brothers" protested Athena "and I also know what he does to young children" her faced paled "he deserves to rot in a cell"

They were all quiet for a moment.

"I should unpack" said Athena standing up

"Here I'll get your bags taken up" he sounded so posh when he spoke then "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and a very old deep wrinkled house elf wearing a loincloth appeared "yes master" he bowed awkwardly and muttered "that stench is awful, a werewolf in the house what would my mistress say-"

"Shut up Kreacher" snarled Sirius "take that trunk and suitcase upstairs to the twin room"

Kreacher bowed again and didn't speak then he snapped his fingers and the luggage began to levitate out the door.

"I hate that elf" said Sirius

"What's his problem?" asked Athena, she was shocked an elf would even speak those words

"He's lost his mind been here all alone" explained Sirius "he serves my mother's painting and has picked up her opinions. He was like that when I was a child, he use to agree with my parents when Regulus and I were naughty"

"This is your house" said Athena catching on "I didn't know you had a brother"

"I didn't know you had a sister"

"Touché"

Athena unpacked her trunk and was working on her suitcase now; it was approaching evening time, about 7 o'clock, when a few people popped in.

"Athena!" squealed Hermione and Ginny

Athena enveloped them both into a hug then smiled at Ron, Fred and George who stood in the doorway

"Hey you're looking good" said Fred grinning

Athena rose her eyebrow "you've all gotton so big" said Athena, she felt almost like a proud mother

"So are you here so you can start Hogwarts again?" asked Ginny happily

Athena sighed "no, not this year" said Athena, she doubted she'd ever return there to teach "I don't know when I'll be back"

"Aww" said the twins together

"Can't you come back?" asked Ron his ears pink "that Grubby-Plank women who filled in for Hagrid was rubbish"

"Well she wasn't that bad" said Hermione honestly

"That's because she was nice to all the girls" said Ron harshly

"Sexist that is" mumbled George

Athena smiled at them all, she'd missed them "I'm really sorry, I am" she said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder "but I'm working for the order now"

That lit their faces up "What's going on what are they planning?" drilled Fred

Athena folded her arms, they were asking because they didn't know. Therefore they weren't been told. That meant that they weren't allowed to know. She shook her head "you guys tell me what you know first"

They all froze and then swapped worry glances

"Yeah that's what I thought" said Athena "I'm not telling you anything, because one I don't know much and two I doubt your parents would agree to me spilling secrets"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked guilty. Fred and George held their poker faces.

"Oh come on Athena" groaned Fred

"No" she smiled enjoying him wriggle

Just then the door downstairs opened and all of them- bar Athena- rushed to the balancer. Athena followed slowly she heard them speaking even though they whispered

"What's going on?" asked George

"Dunno" replied Fred "but that was dad who just came in"

The door opened again downstairs and they all sucked in sharp breaths

"Dumbledore" squeaked Hermione

Athena went quickly to lean over the staircase

"What's he doing here?" wondered Ginny

The door then opened again and Athena saw Dumbledore leave.

Athena pursed her lips, and then descended the stairs. The others followed until she turned and beckoned them back "I'll go" she mimed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

When Athena entered the kitchen she saw Sirius throwing Tobey out the window a letter attached to his leg "Sorry Athena" said Sirius, he looked anxious and slightly wild "it's an emergency"

"What's happened?" she looked between Arthur, Molly and Sirius

"Harry's been expelled" said Arthur. Athena felt her mouth fall open "Dumbledore however is trying to smooth everything over at the ministry"

"Why was he expelled in the first place?" she felt shaky

Molly also looked closed to tears as she sat down with Athena

"He used the patronas charm in front of a muggle- his cousin" said Arthur shaking his head "I know Harry would never use magic unless he had to"

Sirius barked a laugh "Harry respects laws"

Molly, Arthur and Athena all raised their eyebrows

"Serious laws" he corrected

"What's going to happen now then?" asked Molly worriedly "Poor Harry, stuck over there-"

Athena smiled as she spoke the others looked bewildered but then they heard the front door open and close, and then they heard a big group of people enter the kitchen "thought I'd smelt them" said Athena standing

Tonks pushed past a blonde witch to hug Athena gently. Then the other person Athena smelled hobbled into the kitchen he smiled at Athena- well half smiled due to his scars- "he won't be there for long Molly"

Molly blinked in surprise at the new group of people

Remus stepped forward and embraced Sirius in a friendly hug, he turned to Athena who just adverted her eyes and said "you're going to get him?"

"Yes we are" said a black-haired witch "I'm Hestia Jones" she shook Athena's hand

"Dumbledore just contacted us, we are to fetch Mr Potter from his house right away-" began a tall black wizard- Athena knew this was Kingsley Shacklebolt Tonks's boss

"Mum!" Ron interrupted loudly entering the room he then stopped and blushed when everyone turned to look at him

"What is it Ron?" said Molly impatiently

Ron walked towards her, Athena noticed his hands were bleeding "Harry's sent me, Hermione and Sirius a letter" he handed the letter to Sirius who ripped it open "I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here" Sirius's expression was troubled and full of pain when he finished

"Oh poor Harry" gasped Molly dabbing at her eyes quickly

Ron looked at his mother and then round the room nervously

"Well we have no time to waste then" barked Moody "everyone if you can retrieve your brooms and we will leave immediately"

"Wait I'm coming too" said Sirius walking after them

Remus put his arm out and caught his friend "no Sirius" he said seriously "you know Dumbledore's orders"

Sirius's nostrils flared angrily "Then take Athena in my place"

Everyone looked at Athena whose face had turned blank "Sirius..." she whispered

"Athena can't fly" said Tonks quickly

Athena scowled

"You told me Charlie taught you" said Remus

Athena wanted to slap him

"Athena please" begged Sirius

Athena was embarrassed "I can't Sirius; Dumbledore has told me to stay put"

Sirius gaped at her, Remus looked guilty, Tonks spoke first "I'll take good care of Harry, so will Remus"

"Then you better get going then" said Sirius disappointedly

Tonks kissed his cheek, Remus squeezed his shoulder and mumbled "Sorry" to Athena, and she didn't accept the apology.

"They should be there by now" said Bill; he'd just got in from seeing his girlfriend Fleur on his afternoon off

"Yeah" said Sirius grumbling into his bottle of Butterbeer

"I'm sorry Sirius I would have gone-" Athena had been apologising for over an hour

"I know" he dismissed her apology again "I blame Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore does everything for good reasons" scolded Molly

"I know" Sirius would be in a bad mood until Harry returned to him.

Athena sat listening and waiting. Dumbledore watched her intriguingly, while Bill, Molly and Arthur looked slightly awed. Sirius rocked backwards and forwards on his chair while the other order members stayed silent. Athena wished he wouldn't because she could hear the chair squeak and groan, while listening to the sounds outside the house.

Athena could hear everything, the squeak of the floorboards upstairs, as the kids moved around. The flutter of owl wings in her room. The gentle whisper of the wind as it caressed the windows. Then there were the murmured voices of the muggles walking by the house, the groan of muggle car tyres on the road. Then came a gentle whistling sound, which got increasingly louder and louder followed by the thud of feet hitting the ground.

"They're here" said Athena picking out certain footfalls. Harry's weren't as loud as the others but she heard the squeak of his trainers. Tonks's sounded uncoordinated and clumpy as she wore boots. Though she didn't want to, she picked out Remus's the gentle heel toe tap of his batted shoes clumped up the steps. The chains rattled and Molly got out of her seat. There were voices in the hallway and then Molly spoke as she stepped outside.

"Oh Harry its lovely to see you" she whispered "a bit peaky, you need feeding up but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid...he's here the meetings just began"

That made Athena stop listening as the kitchen door opened and the last of the order members arrived.

"He arrived safely then?" asked Albus as Moody dropped into a seat next to him "There was no trouble?"

"None" puffed Moody

Tonks sat down next to Athena and smiled reassuringly at Sirius, who looked relived.

"Then let us begin" Dumbledore waved his wand and a load of large pieces of parchment appeared "I have been able to obtain plans and sketches of the Department of Mystery's"

The plans were suddenly spread over the table as order members began to look at them

Athena frowned at the plans in front of her

"Of course I forgot" said Dumbledore apologetically reading her expression "I believe that Voldemort-" several people shuddered "- is planning to obtain a prophecy from the department of mysteries"

Athena frowned "Why?"

"Fourteen years ago" explained Dumbledore "Sybil Trelawney, unknowingly made a prophecy. I was there at the time interviewing her for her current job. Voldemort-" again more jumping "- sent a spy-" he gestured to Snape, Athena pursed her lips death eater she thought "-to hear it due to the fact that it contained information about himself and another"

"The other been Harry" said Athena understanding "and we're trying to prevent Voldemort from obtaining the information" Albus nodded "What's in the prophecy?"

A few people looked to Dumbledore, while others avoided eye contact "It's not my place to say" he said "now as you can see" he went on normally, and the room relaxed "there are several doors leading to the chamber of prophecy's" they noted the marked entrances "the door you first pass through when entering the department is designed to confuse you, spinning the walls so you don't know which door you entered through" a few people swapped nervous glances "however asking the room for a certain door will automatically give you the correct one"

Kingsley spoke first "which room would it be best to enter through?"

Dumbledore smiled "I recommend the Time Room" he said "less distraction and also the easiest to pass through" he then frowned "the oddest thing is though most of the rooms are connected at two points" he held up a map of one room "it is known as the Archway Room...I do not know why, but it seems like an important room"

"What do you purpose Albus?" asked Minerva

"I believe we should have a guard set outside the department of mysteries every night, just encase there is a break in or worse..." he trailed off "I was wondering if we could burrow your invisibility cloak Alistair?"

Moody nodded "do we need volunteers again?" he asked, several hands shot up. Dumbledore smiled and then waved his wand to conjure a quill and pen which automatically took down the names.

"Thank you everyone" he said "now I would like to introduce Athena Grey to you all properly" Athena smiled timidly "she is here to relay information from a werewolf who has agreed to spy on Fenrir Greyback"

A few whispers sprang up

"Athena?" encouraged Dumbledore

Athena leant forward on her elbows "this werewolf" she avoided she or he "hasn't yet agreed"

"What use is that?" said Hestia Jones

Athena folded her arms "I believe they will help us" said Athena determinedly "I know them well, and they do not like Greyback as much as I do"

"He changed you then?" asked a short wizard

"Yes" said Athena, she took a deep breath "he is also my farther"

There was a shocked silence then Snape spoke "how can we trust you?"

Athena went to argue

"I trust Athena" said Dumbledore fiercely "as much as I trust you Severus"

"As do I" said Moody

"So do many here" Remus added. That upset Athena, she glowered at the table.

"Good" said Dumbledore he clapped his hands together "now to another matter at hand. Harry"

Sirius, Remus and Athena all leaned forward and so did the rest of the room

"He can only be told about certain things" explained Albus "he will clearly have questions, but not a word about the prophecy or anything to do with his link to the Voldemort and the department of mysteries"

Everyone nodded

"Harry is to not be told more than he needs to know"

"We understand" said Molly nodding

"Excellent" said Dumbledore, but then he frowned "I mean it Sirius"

Sirius gaped at him as Dumbledore stood "Athena a quick word" Athena nodded and stood. The order members broke away, some talked over the plans while people like Snape, Minerva and Hestia moved into the hallway.

"I apologise for the inconvenience today" he said gently "I know it was uncomfortable for you to not go in Sirius's place"

Athena blushed of course he would know "It's ok" she replied "but can I ask..." she cringed mentally

"Go ahead"

"Am I now allowed to leave the house ever?"

Dumbledore sighed and relaxed his shoulders, for a moment he looked like an old worried man "I will allow you to leave headquarters" he said "but there are conditions"

"Like what?" asked Athena eagerly...she'd take them whatever they were

"You're not to leave without another member of the order" he said seriously- ok that was fair "and no visiting family members"

Athena sucked in a breath, he knew about her sister Artemis.

"Clear?" he asked pleasantly

"Perfectly" she replied

He nodded and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- news and new news**

Once the meeting was over, Molly went to call the kids for dinner while everyone said their goodbyes.

Tonks and Remus went to lock the door. Athena was clearing the table of paper and maps when there was a crash and the shrieks of Mrs Black.

"Bloody painting!" snapped Sirius running from the room

Athena heard more shouting followed by silence as everyone entered the kitchen

Arthur and Bill were gathering up scrolls, Molly cleared her throat as she entered and Arthur jumped

"Harry!" he said hurrying forward to greet him and shaking hands "Good to see you"

Athena moved pass them and began rolling up scrolls too

"Journey all right Harry?" called Bill as he tried to gather up the scrolls, Athena helped him carefully "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland then?"

"He tried" said Tonks striding forward to help Athena and Bill but she knocked over the candlestick and a candle rolled onto the last piece of parchment that was on the table "Oh no-sorry-"

"Here dear" said Molly as exasperated as usually and the parchment was repaired.

Athena saw Harry glancing at one of the plans and stuffed it into Bill's arms

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings" snapped Molly as she walked pass towards the dresser where she took out dinner plates

"Evanesco!" said Bill taking out his wand and the scrolls vanished "all done" he said

"Sit down Harry" said Sirius leading Harry to the table.

Athena busied herself with copping the vegetables for dinner

"You were always such a help" said Molly to Athena "but if you want dinner before midnight, I'll need a hand" she said to the rest of the room "you can stay where you are Harry you've had a long journey"

Harry sat back into his seat

"What can I do Molly?" asked Tonks rushing forward and knocking over a chair

Athena sighed but couldn't help smiling, clumsy Tonks

"Er- no it's all right Tonks, you have a rest too you've done enough today" said Molly looking apprehensive

"No, no I want to help!" said Tonks brightly moving to the dresser where Ginny was taking out cutlery

Soon enough the vegetables were been supervised by Arthur, while the table had been set and Molly was stirring the stew over the fire.

Athena sat down next to Sirius, happy to get a break.

"Sirius" said Mundungus Fletcher the lazy git. He'd fallen asleep in the meeting. Athena really didn't like him especially when he did deals in the bar "this solid silver mate?"

"Yes" said Sirius surveying it with distaste "finest fifteen century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest"

"That'd come orf though" muttered Mundungus polishing the cup

"You only think about money Dung-" the rest was cut off as Molly shirked "Fred-George- NO JUST CARRY THEM!"

Sirius, Harry, Athena and Mundungus looked round in time, as the magically enchanted stew pot skidded to the end of the table leaving scorch marks, the chopping board carrying a loaf of bread and bread knife flew through the air and tipped upside down, the knife landed point up swaying where Sirius's hand had just be. While the flagon of Butterbeer caught the knife and spilt all over Athena

She jumped up in shock, while Dung tumbled backwards off his chair

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Molly "THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred hurrying forward and wrenching the knife out the table "sorry Sirius mate- didn't mean to-" he turned round and saw Athena drenched "ah-"

She pointed a sticky wet finger at him "don't!" she warned him, he knew her temper. She walked over to the dresser and using it like a mirror cast a few cleaning and drying charms.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Molly raged as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on the table "Bill didn't feel the need to apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

She stopped dead, and cast Arthur a frightened look, Arthur's face was wooden

"Let's eat" said Bill; he knew his father's look well

"It looks wonderful Molly" said Remus ladling stew onto her plat and passing it to her

"Come eat Athena" encouraged Tonks

Athena however was hitting herself mentally from moving from her seat, the only seat available was next to Remus.

She sat down scooting her chair closer to Bill's very slowly. Remus offered her a plate of stew and she took it and said "Thank you" to be polite

"You're welcome" replied Remus "is there any news on the Goblin front Bill?"

"They're not giving anything away yet" replied Bill "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course they might prefer not to take sides and keep out of it all"

"I'm sure they'd never go to you-know-who" said Arthur shaking his head, his glasses slipped down his nose "they've suffered losses too, remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I think it depends what they're offered" said Remus "and I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted. Have you still had no luck with Ragnok, Bill?"

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment" said Bill "he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover up those goblins never got their gold from him you know-" there was laughter from the middle for the table, and Bill's attention wondered

"They'll never get their money" said Athena "Bagman spent ages trying to wriggle out of not paying them"

"How do you know this?" asked Remus inclining his head to look at her

"He was in the bar after the Tri Wizards Tournament" she said "he was a thieving, cowardly, evil, sticking pig" she added

"I heard what happened" laughed Arthur "was it you who made him unable to walk for forty eight hours"

Athena smirked "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said it with such an air that it was obvious she knew something

Bill was frowning at his father, but Remus looked extremely unhappy "what did you do?" he asked he held his fork tightly

"Kicked him in the balls" she took a mouthful of stew as Bill laughed and Arthur smiled

"Why?" Remus wasn't laughing

"Because, he was a jerk who didn't understand the word no" she said

Desert was been served now as the plates stacked themselves by the sink ready to be washed later

"Why did you kick him?" asked Bill his dragon tooth ear glinted

"He kissed me and it wasn't nice" said Athena she finished her desert and pushed the bowl away from her

Remus kept his eyes cast down as he also finished

"Nearly time for bed, I think" said Molly with a yawn; the room had a relaxed happy atmosphere

"Not just yet Molly" said Sirius pushing away his empty plate to look at Harry "you know I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort"

The atmosphere changed within seconds, Athena and Remus both looked weary as they watched Sirius

"I did!" said Harry crossly "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quiet right" said Molly sitting bolt right up in her chair "you're too young"

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" asked Fred angrily

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George

"You're too young you're not in the Order" said Fred in a rather good impression of his mother's voice "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing" said Sirius calmly "that's your parent's decision. Harry on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Molly sharply her face was dangerously close to boiling point "you haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely he was reading himself for a fight

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_" Molly put a huge emphasis on the last three words

Athena just watched stunned, between Sirius and Molly, Remus on the other hand was staring at Sirius

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly" said Sirius "but as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" there was a shudder round the table "he has more right than most of-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the phoenix!" said Molly "he's only fifteen-"

"And he's dealt with as must as most in the order" said Sirius "and more than some"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Molly her voice raising her fists trembling with her arms on her chair "but he's still-"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently

"He's not an adult either!" said Molly the colour in her cheeks rising even more "He's not James Sirius"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is thanks Molly" said Sirius coldly

"I'm not sure you are!" said Molly "sometimes the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry butting in

"What's wrong Harry is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Molly her eyes still into Sirius "you are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demand Sirius his voice raising, touchy subject thought Athena

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly

"Arthur!" said Molly rounding on her husband "Arthur back me up!"

Arthur took off his glasses and cleaned them not looking at anyone. He replaced his glasses and said "Dumbledore knows the position has changes, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at headquarters"

"Yes but there's a different between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally" said Remus quietly, he looked away from Sirius "I think it better that Harry gets the facts- not all the facts Molly, but the general picture- from us rather than a garbled version from…others"

Molly looked stunned to not have an a ally "Athena what say you?" she asked hands on hips "you were once his teacher and his friend"

Athena looked at Sirius, then at Harry followed by Remus then Molly. She sighed "as his teacher I would exercise the right in saying that he should be told the basics" she said "but not everything that is going on, only what Dumbledore said he could be told. Heed his warning Sirius"

"Well" said Molly breathing deeply and looking round for anymore support "well…I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interest at heart-"

"He's not your son" said Sirius quietly

"He's as good as" said Molly fiercely "who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes" said Molly her lip curling "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair

"Sirius, sit down" snapped Athena and Remus together

"Molly you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry" said Athena sharply, adverting her eyes from Remus

Molly's lip trembled as Sirius sank back into his chair

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this" Remus concluded "he's old enough to decide for himself"

"I want to know what's been going on" said Harry at once

"Very well" said Molly her voice cracking "Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Fred and George I want you out of this kitchen, now"

There was, an uproar almost instantly

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together

"If Harry's allowed why can't I?" shouted Ron

"Mum I want to hear!" wailed Ginny

"NO!" shouted Molly, standing up "I absolutely forbid it-"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George" said Arthur wearily

"They're still at school!"

"But they're legally adults now" said Arthur in the same tired voice

Molly was scarlet in the face "I- oh right then, Fred and George can stay but Ron-"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway" said Ron hotly "won't-wont' you Harry?" he added

Harry looked uncertain at first before saying "course I will"

Ron and Hermione beamed

"Fine!" shouted Molly "Fine! Ginny-BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly, she stormed and stomped all the way to bed and woke up Mrs Black on the way. Remus went to close her curtains and when he returned Sirius finally spoke.

"Ok, Harry…what do you want to know?"

"Where's Voldemort?" he said ignoring the shudders and winches "what's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything"

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet" said Sirius "not as far as we know anyway…and we know quite a lot"

"More than he thinks we do" added Remus

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself" said Arthur

Harry looked puzzled

"It would be dangerous for him" explained Sirius "his comeback didn't come off quiet the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up"

"Or rather you messed it up for him" said Remus with a small smile like he use to give his students in class

"How?" Harry asked perplexed

"You weren't suppose to survive!" said Sirius "Nobody apart from his death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness"

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore" said Remus "and you made sure Dumbledore knew at once"

"How has that helped?" Harry asked

"Are you kidding?" said Bill disbelievingly "Dumbledore was the only one you-know-who was ever sacred of"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned" said Sirius

"So what's the Order been doing?" asked Harry looking round at them all

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans" said Sirius

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea" said Remus "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate"

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?" asked Harry

"Well, firstly he wants to build up his army again" said Sirius "in the old days he had huge numbers at his commands, witches and wizards, he's bullied or bewitched into following him and his faithful Death eaters a great variety of Dark Creatures. You heard him planning to recruit giants. Well they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the ministry of magic with only a dozen death eaters" Athena listened intently

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best" said Remus

"How?" asked Harry

"Well the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that you-know-who has really returned, to put them on their guard" said Bill "its proving tricky though"

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude" said Tonks "you saw Cornelius Fudge after you-know-who came back Harry. Well he hasn't changed his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened"

"But why?" said Harry desperately "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore-"

"Ah well you've put your finger on the problem" said Arthur was a wry smile "Dumbledore"

"Fudge is frightened of him you see" said Tonks sadly

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry in disbelief

"Frightened of what' Dumbledore's up to" said Arthur "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister of Magic"

"But Dumbledore doesn't want-"

"Of course he doesn't" said Arthur "he's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had even though Dumbledore never applied for the job"

"Deep down Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is a much more powerful wizard and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice" said Remus "but it seemed he's become fond of power and much more confident. He loves being Minister of Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it"

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily "How can he think Dumbledore would just make is all up- that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years" said Sirius bitterly "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself that Dumbledore's lying to undermine him"

"You see the problem" said Remus "while the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the ministry's leaning heavily on the daily prophet not to report on any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumours, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened and that makes them easy targets for the death eaters if they're using the Imperious Curse"

"But you're telling people aren't you?" said Harry look round at all of them "you're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humourlessly they'd been over this

"Well as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets can I?"

"And Athena and I are not very popular dinner guests with most of the community" said Remus "it's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf"

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off" said Sirius "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the ministry because you can bet Voldemort will have them"

"We've managed to convince a couple of people though" said Arthur "Tonks here, for one- she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, like Athena was, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage- Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset too he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius so he's been feeding the ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet"

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back-" began Harry

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Athena "we've all been trying. For example I've been in contact with the werewolves slowly but surely convincing many of them that you-know-who is back, why do you think Dumbledore's in so much trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" asked Harry

"They're trying to discredit him, the prophet have been writing loads of stuff about him saying he's getting to old and insane but it's not true, they've demoted him from the chief warlock on the wizengamont, they've voted him off the chairmanship in the international confederation of wizards, and they're thinking about taking away his order of Merlin first class too" said Remus

"Dumbledore said he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards" grinned Bill

"it's not a laughing matter if he carries on this way he'll be put in Azkaban and the last thing we want is Dumbledore locked up, if he's out of the picture you-know-who will have a clear filed" said Arthur sharply

"But Voldemort's trying to recruit more death eaters it's bound to get out that he's back isn't it?" asked Harry

"Voldemort doesn't just walk straight up to people's houses and bang on their doors, he uses tricks, jinxes and blackmail to get them to join but that's not all he's interested in" said Sirius "he's got other plans he can put it operation very quickly indeed and he's concentrating on those for the moment"

"What's he after apart from followers?" asked Harry,

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks for a moment; Athena sat up in her chair, and swapped a second glance with Remus

"Stuff he can only get by stealth" said Sirius. Harry looked puzzled so Sirius said "like a weapon he didn't have last time"

"When he was powerful before?" said Harry

"Yes" nodded Sirius

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra-" Harry questioned

"That's enough!" Molly spoke from the shadows she had been unnoticed she had her arms crossed "I want you all in bed all of you" she added to Fred and George

"You can't boss us around" said Fred

"Watch me" said Molly, she looked at Sirius "you've given Harry plenty of information any more you might as well induct him into the order"

"Why not, I'll join I want to fight" said Harry

"No" said Remus suddenly, Athena agreed with him (in her head) "the order is comprised only of overage wizards, who have left school" he added with a look at Fred and George

"Remus is right, there are dangers involved of which you can have no idea of any of you...I think Molly's right Sirius we've said enough" said Athena

At this Hermione and the Weasley's followed Molly out Harry soon after.

Once they heard the bedroom doors close upstairs the adults spoke "you had to bring it up didn't you?" demanded Athena

"He needed to know" said Sirius in his defense

"No Sirius" said Remus he looked at his best friend like he'd said some foul evil word "Harry is probably scared enough without him needing to know about the prophecy"

"Come on Moony, have you heard it? It could be fine"

"Your right I haven't heard it" said Remus "but neither of you"

That put Sirius in his place


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't update in like forever, I have been really busy, holiday's boyfriend who is now an ex-boyfriend, a full time job and now x-mas but thanks to my dedicated readers, and please give me a review it'll cheer me up. **

**Chapter 4-orders and order work**

Athena sat down at the table accepting the butterbeer Sirius offered her "I didn't mean to push my luck today" he said sipping his beer and staring at some unknown source "but I want Harry to understand he's not alone, he's got us here to help him"

"I know you do" she said quietly, running her hand through her hair "I want the same. I care for Harry, Sirius. I really do" she took her little box out of her robes "have you got a quill, ink and piece of parchment?"

Sirius nodded and when to the dresser he came back with a black feathered quill, a black jar of ink and a piece of yellow coloured parchment. "You're writing to your sister?"

Athena nodded and began to write "what's your sister like?" Athena stopped midsentence, she quickly read over what she'd wrote.

She looked up at Sirius "she's not my full sister- we have different mothers" he nodded "but she has curly hair and shockingly looks like me. Though she has different colour eyes" Athena recalled the last time she saw her sister, Artemis has only been sixteen, now she would be nearly twenty one. "What about your brother?"

Sirius's shoulder slumped "he died when he was eighteen" he said

"Oh Sirius" she didn't want to say sorry, because she hated it when people said that when she talked about her own brothers.

"Its ok" said Sirius kindly "we didn't really get on much- not when we were older anyway- he believed like my parents in the purebloods rule all. He then stopped talking to me; he didn't acknowledge me at school-especially when I was a Gryffindor. Then I found out he'd joined with my cousins and become a death eater" his eyes flashed "they were always a bad influence on him. Sadly though Regulus discovered too late he didn't want to be like them. He tried to leave the death eaters. But once you're in your in for life"

Athena smiled timidly "did you see him before he died?"

Sirius nodded "he came to me telling me he was sorry for everything he'd done" he blinked twice "I was shocked. I forgave him and he said he'd see me again one day. I didn't understand what he meant, and then next thing I know I hear through Dumbledore he'd died" he shrugged "I was upset, but he knew what he was getting himself into- hopefully like your sister?" he rose a black eyebrow

Athena nodded "yes she does" then she stiffened and turned back to her letter. Sirius opened his mouth to ask why but then he heard the kitchen door open and someone descend the three steps into the kitchen.

"Hey Mooney" he stood, acting too cheerfully "I'll get you a beer"

Remus nodded and walked round the table to sit next to Sirius, and opposite Athena.

Athena read her letter to herself in her head

Huntress (the code name they used)

First of all how are you? I feel like I've been ignoring you, even though we spoke by letter a few months ago. I'm writing because I need your help. No I'm not I trouble, I'm not hurt, I just need you to help me.

As you may know there are rumours circulating that You-Know-Who has returned. I therefore have joined an organisation. The Order of the Phoenix. I know reckless of me, but we're both reckless.

I've been given a mission and also protection. My mission is to ask you to spy on the Big Bad Wolf, I need to know what he's doing, what he thinks about You-Know-Who's return and when he's going to act?

The protection part is also from him, My Leader seems to believe that he will strike a deal to get me back to the Valley. I won't come you know that. Therefore I'm hidden away nice and safe.

Don't worry about me, but please don't get yourself caught. I really need your help. Please get back to me.

Wisdom

Athena nodded, that was good she would understand the coding

"How's your sister?" asked Remus, shouldn't Sirius be back by now?

"Fine, thank you" said Athena stiffly

Remus rubbed at one of the scorch marks from tonight's dinner on the table "how long are we going to carry on not talking?"

Athena didn't want to look up but she did grit her teeth "I have every right not to talk to you"

Remus sighed "yes you do" he said sadly "but will you?"

Athena then had to look up; he needed to see the look on her face "why?"

Remus saw the anger in her eyes and her face; in fact he saw it in her whole body language "because I've missed you" he said quickly before she could retaliate "I wish I could make it up to you-"

"You can't!" she snapped, Athena turned her head to the cellar door, Sirius was standing the other side, pretending he wasn't there to eavesdrop

"Please Athena" he was begging "I still- I still..."

Athena felt her heart leap, then fall when he couldn't say it "you broke me" he hissed "you left me broken, crying, pleading, begging for you to come" every word was a slap in Remus's face "you never came back, you never wrote. Friends, family-" she pointed to the letter on the table between them "managed to write, to see if I was ok. They cared, they love me. Obviously everything you said was a lie, because if you did love me you would have taken me with you or you would have come to find me!" she balled her fists "which is it?"

"I love you" he said. Her heart quickened but it wasn't enough to cool her off and to forgive him. That would take something much more. Take more time. Time she didn't even want to give him "I wrote thirty six letters! Here!" he took out a crumpled piece of parchment and shoved it at her

Athena opened the letter and scanned its contents

Dear Athena

This is my thirty sixth letter; I know I've sent no others. The truth is I just can't find the words, to say to tell you, how much I still care and love you. I want you, I need you. You're like the sun on my face after years of constant rain. A star in a black empty sky... I just can't even describe my need for you, my hunger. I only wish I knew where you were, so I could find you kiss you...

Athena growled loudly, something she did occasionally when angry or in defence. She screwed up the letter and threw it hard and fast at his head. Remus flinched as it smacked off his temple and flew off into the sink. He then looked at her, her eyes were blazing blue.

"How very poetic" she said standing up, towering over him "but you didn't send any letters. You didn't come and find me, even though I was willing. Stupidly willing to give you a second chance" her knuckles were turning white, he hoped she wouldn't hit him "but after a while I gave up. I stopped hurting. I got on with my life. All you are now is something that reminds me of the pain" she finished with another glare

Remus pushed back from his chair and stood up, now he towered over her, but she didn't flinch or back down "then why didn't you come to me?"

Athena bared her teeth "oh maybe because I had no idea where the fuck you were?"

"Language" he scolded

"Excuse me!" her voice rose "But I will use any curse words I want, when I'm pissed off"

Remus glowered back, she'd changed, and it was his entire fault "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" she stamped her foot "it's only a word, it means bloody nothing"

"It does mean something or it wouldn't be in the flaming dictionary!"

They both heard Sirius hiding his gruffly laugh

"Oh for Merlin's sock sake!" Athena thumped the table "do you know what, I'm going to try to be civil about this. But I won't pretend that I like this situation" in fact her heart was telling her she was enjoying it "so good night gentlemen" and that was it she walked out and went to bed.

Remus watched her go, then dropped into his seat and put his head in his hands. The cellar do opened "what have I done Sirius?"

"Well..." began Sirius putting a beer on the table for Remus "you ruined possibly the best relationship of your life. You left only leaving a stinking note, you never apologised never wrote to her. Then you get drunk and end up on her sofa. That surprised the hell at of her. You're in a really bad position you don't want to argue with her, all you want to do is kiss her and make up. You're still in love with her Remus"

Remus looked up and gave Sirius the 'you're not helping look'

"You asked Mooney" Sirius went to bed.

Remus walked slowly up the stairs to bed, he would have stayed downstairs, but he knew he'd end up drinking, and drunk. Then passed out on the floor where, someone would find him in the morning. That would just be embarrassing and he didn't think drink was the answer.

He reached the third landing his bed room was next door to Tonks's and Athena's. He knew that Tonks was probably fast asleep. But he could hear the shuddering of someone, someone who sounded like they were crying. He froze and the floorboard creaked. Dam she would have heard that.

Abruptly her breathing stopped, and he decided to stop putting her through pain, they could be civil. He went into his room and began to undress for bed. He wasn't going to give up though, as he climbed into bed. He would win her back

Athena listened carefully to the deafening hum in her ears "There are over a hundred there" she said nodding at the heavy curtains

Molly bit her lip "well they'll have to go" she already had her Gilderoy Lockhart book out and some spray guns

"I really wish you wouldn't kill them" said Athena. She still cared for magical creatures, even if she didn't teach anymore

"What do you suppose I do with them then?" Molly put her hands on her hips

Athena pondered for a moment "let me go into town" she suggested "I know someone who will buy them- we can go fifty, fifty on the money"

Molly's brown eyes bored into hers, then she sighed "ok" she said "but you remember what Dumbledore said" she pointed a fierce finger at her "you have to take an order member with you- and don't ask any of the children because I need them today"

Athena kissed her cheek "thanks Molly"

Then dashed downstairs as quietly as possible

She burst into the kitchen; Harry and Ron were sat at the table eating. Sirius was in the pantry and Crookshanks was curled up on a chair.

"Sirius have you seen Tonks?" asked Athena through the door

"Already left for work why?" asked Sirius coming in holding a bloody bag. Ron and Harry left the kitchen

"I really need to go out, is there anyone available?" Athena felt disappointed

Sirius shook his head "only one person" Sirius was grinning like a cat "and you won't want him to go with you"

Athena groaned "he'll have to do" she headed back up stairs and hovered in front of the door next to her room. She drew circles on the floor with her shoe, maybe she could just go alone? Yeah and be captured said her conscience. She didn't want to do this, but after last night she'd agreed they would be civil.

She took a deep breath and knocked, she composed her face as the door opened.

Remus's hair was slightly damp and his shirt wasn't fully buttoned. Athena swallowed; she could see his collar bone, and his chest. She felt the need to suddenly reach out to his skin.

"Athena" said Remus, he looked shocked "er- what brings you to my door?" the way he was joking made her snap out of her staring match with the pores of his skin.

"I need to go to town" she said straight "I have to take an order member and you're the only one here-"

He went to slam the door shut.

She caught it "ok, I don't have to take you, I would lik-lik-" she couldn't say it "I would _appreciate_ you coming with me"

She looked up and he opened the door wide again "well, if you _appreciate_ me-" he said, tasting the word on his tongue

"Coming" she said "I would _like_ you to accompany me into town"

"What do you need to do in town?" he asked leaning against the door

"I've got business to do" said Athena simply "would you come?" don't get irritated she thought to herself.

He ignored her and looked at his battered silver pocket watch

"Would you _please_ come?" she said through gritted teeth

"Of course" he turned away grinning "I'll just grab my cloak and we'll leave now"

Athena went next door and grabbed her purple cloak and they headed out the door. The sunlight was bright against her eyes but they soon adjusted. They walked across the street to the little ironed seating area, which was over growing with weeds.

"Leaky cauldron?" asked Remus, he held out his hand for her

"Yes" she swallowed as she took his hand, it felt so right but so wrong, as the electric current flowed through her arm in the tight squeezing darkness.

They reappeared outside the record shop next to the pub.

Remus was frowning "you weren't concentrating" he said

Athena froze her hand out for the door handle of the pub "what?"

"I was thinking of the exact spot where you're standing" said Remus "we ended up four feet to the right"

Athena shook her head and entered the pub "men" she said but she knew it was her fault

Remus and Athena went up to the bar; the atmosphere was friendly as usual

Athena climbed over the bar, and vanished into the back

"Athena!" hissed Remus; people stared as he ducked under the bar. He walked into the back and found Athena been hugged by a big cubby wizard in a chef's hat

"I'z haz missed you" cooed the man

"Pier it's been four days" said Athena, but she still beamed

"More like four years" said Tom the barman bustling pass to envelope Athena in a big hug

Remus cleared his throat loudly

"Employees only" growled Tom

Athena moved between them "It's ok Tom he's with me" Tom obviously saw something in her face that Remus didn't, because he put a hand on her shoulder

"Who is he?" asked Pier looking Remus over "is this the man? Is this the so called gentlemen?"

"Er-no" said Athena guilty

"Ah-ha Pier know these things" the man walked forward, he was shorter than Remus but his attitude was big "I is watching you, you hurt her, I hurt you" Remus saw the knifes on the kitchen work top twitch

He coughed to clear his throat of fright "yes-ok" he said nervously

"Pier, leave him alone" said Athena

"I thought-" began Tom

"Don't worry" assured Athena "Nothing's changed"

Tom nodded, but didn't drop his gaze from Remus "I thought you weren't going to be back for a while"

"I'm in town for some business" said Athena sadly "I don't know when I'll be back"

"You will be careful?" said Pier gently "Pier worries"

"I will, I promise" said Athena she gave them a hug each, and led Remus out of the backdoor, and into Diagon Alley.

The moved quickly through the crowd like experts knowing how to blend in and go unnoticed.

Athena however moved quicker, she moved ahead of Remus and then vanished

"Athena!" called Remus looking round, it was like losing your child, he panicked anyone under a cloak here could be a death eater or worse her dad

"What?" Athena appeared at his side, she shook her head when he sighed and led him across the street and down to one of the branching alleyways

North Alley was the biggest alley that contained second hand shops. The wizards and witches here made a good trade, but not as good as trade as the other shops. But Remus and Athena didn't care they spent most of their childhood's in this alleyway.

"In here" said Athena, they turned into a green fronted shop called Perry's Paws an' Claws a second hand store for old owls, and Athena's secret supplier.

The place wasn't filled with owls, like the Magical Menagerie, it had a dozen cages in the window. A shelf with a selection or rats, cats, toads and frogs. But the rest of the room was empty or covered in notices, advertising the hiring of strange creatures.

Athena went up to the desk and rang the bell.

An old man entered from the back door, he had cotton wool like hair that was red, but slowly turning white. He was pale and had wrinkles where he smiled "Athena!" he beamed

"Hey Perry" she said in return

"Business or pleasure?" he asked her leaning on the counter. Remus saw the way his eyes moved over Athena's body. He went to stand at her side.

"Always a pleasure" said Athena "I've got something to sell"

Perry's eyes lit up "selling? You never sell you always rent or buy"

"About a hundred doxies have become available to me" said Athena she leant over the counter deliberately so that Perry would cast his eyes down; when you want money you play to your advantages

Perry's eyes travelled down Athena's neck and collarbones "wh-what would I want with a hundred doxys?"

Athena stood up quickly "well if you don't want them then I'll take my business elsewhere" she backed away

"No wait!" said Perry "seventy sickles"

"One hundred" said Athena "sickle per doxy"

"Eighty"

"One hundred"

"I'm changing my price- eighty five"

"I can walk away-"

"Fine one hundred!" he stormed into the back to fetch the money

Remus folded his arms "pervert" he said

Athena hit his arm, "he can't resist a woman even if she's thin and ugly"

"You're not thin and ugly" said Remus "your clever, smart, funny, pretty-"

"Shut up!" snapped Athena. Perry entered the room again and she was thankful because she was blushing "I'll drop the doxies off tomorrow"

He handed her the money "if there are over a hundred then I won't pay more money"

"Deal" said Athena and they shook hands before she left.

Remus and Athena moved back into the crowd. They kept close together because there were more wizards around. Athena felt Remus touch her back as he led her into the pub where they travelled back to headquarters.

When they returned to headquarters, Athena found Molly with two overflowing buckets of doxies "Nice work" she said to them as Molly carried up a big tray of sandwiches.

"What price did you get on them?" asked Fred curiously

Athena raised an eyebrow; she could smell the five doxies the twins had hidden in their pockets.

"Hundred sickles" she said smiling

"Oh how lovely" beamed Molly as Athena handed her, her bag of coins, she'd actually given Molly sixty and she'd kept forty. Athena at the moment didn't need that much money, she had savings stashed away in a sock upstairs.

Athena helped move the doxies into the pantry downstairs and then excused herself from helping because she felt a warm sensation in her pocket.

Athena went into the living room and reached into her pocket and pulled out her message box. It was glowing gold and felt warm.

She opened the little chest; her face was flooded with light. In the chest was a small piece of parchment folded up into a little square.

The door behind her opened and Remus along with Sirius entered "Molly just informed us" said Remus

"What does it say?" asked Sirius eagerly

Athena smiled and unfolded the note.

Wisdom

First of all I'm fine. You however are bloody reckless to be going off and joining the Big Pointy Bearded Wizard. But you're right, it safest for you, however what you've asked me to do is tricky. I'm not in the Big Bad Wolfs good books at the moment and I've got Junior keeping a close eye on me. Don't worry though; I'm stilling willing to spy.

We've heard all of the rumours. But he's not sure. He won't act quickly; you know he's been cautious he's been in hiding for years. I however used my common sense, and have already been keeping an eye on him. He's been gathering our fastest runners; I think he'll send them out. Get some support encase he-who-is-not-to-be-named turns up.

I need to make sure though that you will stick by me, if I'm caught I want the orders protection, because he will kill me.

I won't ask where you are, but I hope you're well. I will keep you updated.

Huntress

Athena looked at the men, she'd read the letter aloud. Sirius looked amused and confused. Remus wore his thinking face.

"Big Pointy Bearded Wizard? Big Bad Wolf? Huntress and Wisdom?" Sirius asked "Junior?"

"Dumbledore, Greyback- Huntress is Artemis, Wisdom is me" said Athena "and Junior is my half-brother Troy"

"Oh" said Sirius like he'd missed a joke

"Code names Sirius, just encase anyone else reads the letter" said Athena explaining "I doubt that will happen"

"So, what does it all mean then?" he asked

"That he's not doing anything" said Remus pressing his lips together

"I wouldn't say nothing" said Athena "the fact been that he's gathering Runners means, he will rally support and join you-know-"

"Voldemort" corrected Sirius "what are Runners?" he sat down on one of the lumpy sofas. Remus joined him while Athena took the arm chair.

Athena looked at Sirius how much did he know

Remus however must have heard her mental question because he said "start with the basics"

Athena nodded "werewolf colonies, are practically all the same" explained "you have the Alpha-"

"Greyback" said Remus

"His two Senior werewolves-"

"Troy and Artemis"

"And then everyone else is ranked on how well they fight" concluded Athena "oh and there's the council"

"Council?" both men questioned

Athena realised that she'd neglected to tell Remus this on the day of her birth, after they'd- she stopped thinking about that straight away

"The Council or Council of Elders as they're known" she said "they sort of help govern the pack"

"In what way?" asked Remus resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward

"They have to agree with the Alpha before he's allowed to change laws, join a cause or start war"

"So Greyback has to win their support before he joins Voldemort?" Sirius was catching on

Athena winced slightly "not really"

"Why not?" frowned Remus

"He's corrupted most of them already" shrugged Athena "apart from the Elder, Drake" she thought of the man, he was nearly eighty eight years old now. "Drake has never agreed with my farther" she explained "he's the one who stands by the laws and won't accept Troy or Artemis as his heir"

"He thinks you should take over?" guessed Remus

"Yep" that was why Athena didn't like Drake "but he's useful because he will slow the process of them joining down"

"How has he corrupted the others?" asked Sirius, he scratched behind his ear like a dog

"As the elders die, replacements are found. But it's a bit like the muggle Pope. They have to be over a certain age. So usually the eldest werewolves" Athena bit her lip "Greyback lowered the age though, his excuse been that not many werewolves live to see sixty" she shook her head "he only did it because he wanted Richard on the council"

"Who's Richard?" asked Remus cautiously

"A very evil man" growled Athena "he was bitten by the previous Alpha- purely accidental the Alpha himself was not a member of the colony and was trying to fight against what he was" she continued "but Richard didn't die, at seven years old he became a werewolf. From then on his parents hated him, they locked him in a cage- they were muggles"

Sirius was pale in the face. Remus just looked disgusted.

"He couldn't take it anymore" she explained "and broke free from his cage and massacred his parents and siblings in their sleep"

She looked up at both men who were frozen with horror.

"He has similar views to my father" she shook her head "he wants all muggles turned to werewolves, followed by wizards and liberate wizards so we can control muggles"

"World domination" said Remus plainly

"Exactly, it won't happen though" she said

"Why not?" enquired Sirius "if he agrees with your dad then what's to stop them joining Voldemort anyway?"

"Because Richard will never be able to take Drake's place- he's not next in line, there are three others before him" said Athena

"Easily taken out" murmured Remus

Athena shook her head again "that would cause a rift in the pack" she assumed "people would rise up against Richard"

"Greyback would take his side though"

"Then they would rise up against him"

"Name the people who would?"

"Artemis" said Athena fiercely "Bain- the best fighter. Carron one of the strongest among the women. And Emmett- there are plenty"

"But who would stand with Greyback?" retorted Remus

Athena opened her mouth then closed it, she didn't know.

"We'll have to tell Dumbledore about this" said Sirius "but you better write back first"

"And say what?" asked Athena "yeah I can offer you safety but it might be a lie because I haven't asked. No, I don't think so. We'll speak to Dumbledore. At least she's agreed"

They saw Dumbledore Wednesday night, when he came late to see Sirius regarding Harry's hearing.

"Okay I'll stay put" grumbled Sirius

"Don't worry Arthur will keep him safe" assured Molly, her and Sirius had made up after the other nights dinner

Sirius still grumbled on for another five minutes.

"That is good news" said Albus, once Athena had told him about her letter "of course we will offer her protection"

Athena nodded, of course he knew it was her sister, for sure now "I'll write back telling her the news and to keep us updated with anything he says or does"

"Thank you Athena" he patted her shoulder "also inform her that once things become more serious we will be sending a spy in"

Athena smiled "of course, I'll tell her of my visit-"

"No not you" said Albus; everyone stopped talking "Remus will go"

Athena's mouth fell open and she turned to Remus.

His face was filled with guilt, he'd known about this

"But I know my way there. My way round-" she stuttered

"Athena I will not have you in danger" he said voice full of authority "Remus will not be recognised. Unlike you. Plus you're father may expect your return. But I'd like you to do guard duty outside the department of mystery's this week after Tonks"

Athena just started at him shocked, he was right her mind taunted shut up she replied. "Okay" she managed

"Good" he smiled

Dumbledore left again, and they went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be an important day to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- plans and persuasions **

She walked down the steps deliberately taking her time, she reached the bottom of the rickety old staircase; the wood had become thin over the years and had rotted in some places. She pushed a spider away from the bottom step with her leather boots. Which were new; she'd bought them before coming to headquarters along with a few new clothes to update her wardrobe. She saw him standing in the middle of the open plan cellar, he shifted his shoulder he'd smelt her.

She didn't walk forward she just looked round and said "you wanted me?" in a bored tone

Remus turned round, keeping his face straight but he couldn't control his eyes, which moved from Athena's new leather boots that went to just under her knees, she wore a pair of dark jeans, with a blue shirt and leather waistcoat that matched her boots. Her hair was pulled back; she just had a few curly strands hanging down.

"We've got a problem" he said simply "only one cellar"

"Well, what about that thing over there?" she indicated the small caged off area where bottles of wine had been stacked on wooden shelves

"That's tiny" said Remus crossing his arms

"That's what I'm used to" said Athena walking over, she opened the door and walked in and looked back through the checked like bars at him "they have one like this in the leaky cauldron"

Remus leaned on the bars and watched her "then I'll use this and you can have the rest of the cellar"

"Er-No" said Athena shortly turning round to glare at him "I'll use this, you're a fully grown male werewolf, you need space, plus I feel safe in here"

Remus winched, that was a low blow

"I didn't mean that!" she said walking up to the bars and turning her blazing blue eyes to hers "I just have to have a small area to change that's what I'm use to"

Remus shrugged "but I'm the one who will cause you damage" he said, he wondered if she still struggled with her leg "so I'll go in here"

Athena pushed the door open so that he would be forced to move "don't act so bloody noble, if you don't let me go in there, then I'll go to the shrieking shack, then I'll blame you when Dumbledore gets angry at me for leaving the house unguarded"

Remus bit his tongue he was going to say 'I'll go to the shrieking shack', but he wanted to be near her "fine, do what you want"

"Fine I will!" she went for the stairs just as he did

"After you" he said mockingly

"No after you" she insisted

"Ladies first" he said cockily

"Age before beauty" she said sarcastically

"Witches before Wizards!"

She couldn't beat that so she said "I have more important things to do then stand here all day, so I'll go first!" and she stormed up the stairs.

"Women" said Remus but he smiled

Athena sat down at the breakfast table. Tonks gave her a sleepy smile and pushed her blonde curly hair from her face

"I like it?" said Athena pulling on a blonde curl and watching it spring

"T-T-Thanks" yawned Tonks grinning

Remus entered and sat down opposite them with Sirius. Athena glared at him as he sat.

"Got everything sorted you two?" smirked Sirius, then he saw Remus and Athena's un-amused faces "you haven't been fighting again have you?

"No-" said Remus

"Yes-" said Athena

Remus rolled his eyes at her "it was a small disagreement"

"What about?" asked Molly obviously cross with them both

"Remus wouldn't let me have my own way" said Athena, he pored herself a cup of tea

"Mooney if she wants to be on top let her" said Sirius.

Athena slopped her tea. Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head followed by Molly "highly inappropriate" she scolded

Sirius was still beaming with his joke, as Athena mopped the spilt tea up

"So what really was it about?" inquired Arthur, who was reading the paper

"There is only one cellar here" explained Remus buttering some toast

"With a small caged off wine area" added Athena levitating the wet cloth she'd used into the sink

Remus rolled his eyes again "I suggested she have full run of the cellar"

"And I replied no" said Athena grabbing some toast "I was use to wine areas because I've been using one at the leaky cauldron- I had adapted"

Arthur saw a fight starting again and so did Tonks

"She's right" agreed Tonks "you can't upset a routine"

'Thank you' mimed Athena when Remus looked away and admitted defeat.

The kitchen door opened and Harry walked in, he wore a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked shocked to see them all.

Molly leapt to her feet "Breakfast" she said pulling out her wand

"M-m-Morning Harry" yawned Tonks yet again "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah" said Harry he looked like a bundle of nerves

"I've b-b-been up all night" she shuddered another yawn "Come sit down..." she pulled the chair next to her out and the one next to the fell over. Athena waved her wand and it stood back up.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Molly "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just- just toast" said Harry

Remus glanced at Harry then at Athena and Tonks "what were you saying about Scrimgeour?" he asked changing the subject to what they were talking about before breakfast began

"Oh...yeah..." said Tonks catching on "we need to be careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions..."

Athena noticed Molly fussing over Harry as Tonks spoke, Remus and Arthur was really the only ones paying attention

"And I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t-t-too tired" she didn't bother to stifle this yawn

"I'll cover for you" said Arthur "I'm ok; I've got a report to finish anyway. You're the day after Athena yes?"

Athena swallowed her mouthful of toast and said "yes, Dumbledore asked me last night"

Arthur nodded to her then asked Harry "how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged

"It'll all be over soon" said Arthur bracingly "In a few hours you'll be cleared"

Athena felt panic rise in her, what if he didn't get off, what if he was expelled and had his wand broken. That would mean that Voldemort would win. There would only be the Order to stand against him, Harry would be defenceless and useless.

Athena took a deep breath, everything would be okay she thought.

"Don't lose your temper" Sirius was talking "be polite and stick to the facts"

Harry nodded

"The laws on your side" said Remus quietly "even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations"

Molly then decided it would be the perfect time to attack Harry's hair with a wet comb. Athena smirked at the shock on Harry's face

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she asked desperately

Harry shook his head

Arthur checked his pocket watch "I think we'll go now" he said "we're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here"

"Ok" said Harry, he dropped his uneaten toast and stood

"You'll be all right Harry" said Tonks patting his arm

"Good Luck" said Remus shaking Harry's hand "I'm sure it will be fine"

"And if it's not" said Sirius grimly "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you..."

Harry smiled weakly and was hugged by Molly "we've all got our fingers crossed"

Athena to back her up crossed both fingers and held them up "Good luck" she squeezed his shoulder

"Right" said Harry- he looked almost ill with worry "well...see you later"

He followed Arthur out.

Sirius dropped back into his seat. Remus put his hand on his shoulder while the girls sat. The kitchen remained silent.

Athena could hear the choruses of "he got off, he got off, he got off" from the kitchen even before she entered

Then she heard the serious conversation with her werewolf ears "Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?" said Sirius sharply

Athena moved quickly to his side "he got off, he got off, he got off!"

"Be quiet you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, and then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know"

"Absolutely" said Sirius "We'll them him, don't worry"

Athena knew what this meant; Level Nine was the department of mysteries and Malfoy was a death eater. That wasn't good.

She went to the dresser and began to write out a letter explaining quickly. Sirius read it over her shoulder then followed up to her room, where she tied it to Barney's leg and sent him on his way.

"It's all heating up" said Sirius watching her shut her bedroom window "has there been any news?"

Athena opened her top draw, and saw that the box was glowing "not until now" she opened the box

_Wisdom_

_He's sent out four runners. North, West, South and East. This is what we've been waiting for. Maybe the spy should be sent in now._

"No we're not in the position to send Remus yet" said Dumbledore three days later "it's not the right time"

"It could take week's maybe months to get a runner back" said Athena hopefully

"Can you ask her something?" said Kingsley

By now most of the order new her informer was female

"Sure" said Athena shrugging

"Can you ask her how long it would take Greyback to gather all the werewolves and join Voldemort?"

Athena nodded "I can" so as the others discussed more plans and tactics, Athena wrote her letter and sent it on its way.

Athena looked up through one of the small cellar windows, it was a cloudy night and they were waiting for the moonlight. Yes they- she stood in the small ironed off wine cellar. While he- Remus- stood in the large cellar.

They were both naked. Athena didn't care she was facing away from him. But she could hear his heart beating, faster than usual she hated to think that it was her having that effect on him.

But that's when the cloud cover shifted and they were both bathed in moonlight.

Athena's heart accelerated, pumping her bloody faster as her cells, organs, and bones began to change.

Her eyes were the first, they burned, and then her stomach shifted. Thank Merlin she never ate before a change or she would have been sick.

She was aware of her own screaming and his. That hurt her as much as the change, she hated hearing him scream.

She could feel her limps growing longer, hair sprouting. Then the force of the wolf's mind began to overpower hers. She couldn't compete, so her years of experience let the wolf take over as she slipped into blackness.

Athena felt the warm sunlight covering her naked body. She started with her toes, wiggling them, and then rolling her ankles. She worked her way up her body, moving her knees, and then rolling her hips. She winced as she pulled up her left side, she'd been bitten by two werewolves there.

She wiggled the fingers of her left hand, as she was lying on her right side. Then she rolled her wrist followed by her shoulder. Then using her left hand she ran it over her stomach and up to her chest. No scratches, no dried blood, and no bites. Well she'd expected some this time. Especially with another werewolf in the room, but no there was nothing.

She went to stretch out properly and then realised her right hand was holding something. Something warm, that sent a slight electric current through her arm. It made her feel warm and happy.

She opened her eyes-

And saw a sight that frightened her.

She was lying right up against the side of the cage, her hand stretched out in front of her. While Remus -who was gently snoring- was lying facing her, his hand through the bars, laced with hers.

Athena frowned she didn't remember ever taking his hand. Oddly she couldn't remember changing back. That had never happened. Ever.

She gently prised his hand from hers. He subconsciously hung on. She pulled hers free eventually and he rolled over away from the bars.

Athena stood up and limping- like she always did- opened the cage door and went past him as quietly as possible. Athena couldn't help but stop to look at him. He looked so much younger in his sleep, no worry lines. She wanted to smooth his hair from his eyes and his cheek, but stopped herself, that wasn't right.

She opened the first cellar door where there were two piles of clothing. She pulled on the t-shirt and shorts she'd left there. Then went up to the second cellar door, which had been charmed and silenced shut. She unlocked it and went up to the kitchen.

"Athena?" Tonks, Sirius and Molly were all at the breakfast table with food waiting

Athena went to the chair next to Tonks and laid her head down, she felt nauseated and tired after those stairs.

"What would you like to eat dear?" asked Molly patting her hand, in a motherly affectionate way

Athena sat up and looked at all the food she'd prepared. She pulled a face.

"You need to eat" said Tonks who began piling up a plate of buttered toast, bacon, eggs and sausages "it will make you feel better"

Athena just accepted the plate, and went straight for the bacon. She was hungry and she knew why, the wolf was still there a little, and it wanted food to keep her and it sustained.

Athena was on her second cup of tea and had now started eating her toast when the pantry door opened and Remus appeared.

He wore a t-shirt and an old pair of jogging bottoms, they were covered with paint and ink stains

"Morning" he said running his hand through his hair to push it from his eyes

"Morning" replied Tonks and Molly

Sirius stood up and sat Remus into a chair and began to pile his plate with food "I'm not hungry Sirius" said Remus dejectedly

"Nonsense" said Sirius "you always use to eat loads when we were at Hogwarts"

"Not straight after my change" Remus grumbled

"Mooney, you and Athena changed back nearly five hours ago"

Athena put down her mug "five hours?"

Sirius nodded as he pored Remus tea "it rose at exactly five thirteen" he said "I got up at five, just to make sure you were both ok" he looked slightly embarrassed

Athena took Tonks's wrist and read her watch, Sirius was right it was nearly half ten in the morning "that's so odd..." she whispered

Remus heard her "what is?"

"I don't remember changing back" she released Tonks's wrist, frowning

"That is odd" said Remus quietly "because I don't remember either"

"What does this mean?" asked Molly worriedly

"I don't know" said Athena, she yawned "but I'm going back to sleep" she stood and Tonks shadowed her "I'll be fine" she assured

Tonks didn't look convinced as Athena went out.

"Why can't you remember Mooney?" asked Sirius

But Remus just shook his head and shut his eyes "I'm thinking" oh it hurt to think this early after a change. Remus thought back trying to remember. He got a slight blurry memory; it was filled with pain and sorrow. He could see Athena, she was crying out her face returning from wolf to human. Her eyes were still yellow. Her human hand flew out, and he caught it with his and squeezed hers.

Then everything went black.

"We did change back" said Remus he didn't open his eyes

"Obviously..." mumbled Sirius

"It hurt, immensely" he carried on pretending he didn't hear him "I held her hand..." he opened his eyes to see Tonks grinning "what?"

"I think I've worked it out" she said pleasantly

"Come on spit it out" said Sirius

Tonks shook her head, her spiky purple hair quivered "nope, not until I prove it correct"

Both Sirius and Remus groaned

She moved quickly, no one could hear her footsteps. The silencing charms made sure of that. No one could see her, because Moody's cloak hid her perfectly. Athena approached the door left of the lifts, she'd been given specific instructions. Don't draw attention to yourself, so going into a lift and setting it off would raise suspicion.

So she took the stairs careful not to fall and reached Level Nine.

She then headed down the corridor slipping her bag off her shoulder. She had a list of names and pictures of who worked in the department of mysteries, so if anyone came in or out who wasn't on her list, they were stunned.

She settled opposite the door, back against the wall. She took a book from her bag. Remus had recommended it to her. She didn't like the smile that graced her lips. But it was thoughtful of him.

It had been a few days since the full moon. Athena felt fine, and so did Remus now. But she still couldn't remember changing back. Tonks had a theory but wasn't telling, because she had said she wasn't sure if it was true.

Athena turned the first page; whatever had happened she hoped wouldn't happen again

It was quarter past two, Athena was almost finished her book. But she closed it and stood up when she heard footsteps approach around the corner.

She froze and stood stark still.

They were getting closer. She could pick out distinct individuality. They applied more pressure to their left leg than right. They had a squeak in their shoes- new shoes then. They were male. Slim and ginger!

Percy Weasley bustled round the corner and approached the door.

Athena didn't even breathe; if he went in she'd have to follow. But her fear was short lived as Percy yawned and bent down sliding a load of papers under the door, then turned and left.

Athena let out the breath she'd been holding; the last thing she wanted was to hurt a Weasley.

"Everything go okay?" asked Remus handing her a cup of tea, it was now half eight in the morning

"Yeah no sign of anyone" Athena didn't want to speak about Percy he'd only been there delivering paper work, nothing else.

"You look shattered" Remus remarked

Athena just sipped her tea and felt her sleepiness take over again.

"Did you enjoy the book?"

Athena opened her eyes she hadn't realised she'd shut them "hhhm yes it was very good" she placed her tea down

"I'm happy you liked it" he mused "it's one of my favourites"

Athena stood, she was tired and she didn't want to play the small talk game "I'm going to bed" and she stalked off.

When she reached the top of the stairs and she burst into tears. Why did he have to be so nice?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-questions and more questions**

Athena wondered up the stairs almost half heartedly, why did he have to be staying here? He was just putting her through more misery; with his cheap flattery and polite manners…she closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel stuck in a rut. Her emotions were untrustworthy, she smiled when he was nice, but she was still angry with him. She couldn't feel both, it was killing her slowly.

"Oi Athena" hissed Fred poking his head out from Harry and Ron's room "come here"

Athena wondered into the room "what's up?" she asked smiling gently at them all

"We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book" said George curiously

"Which means Dumbledore's found a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" said Fred smirking "go on tell us who it is?"

Athena shrugged "no idea" the twin's grins faded "I haven't let headquarters in weeks; I'm not going back to Hogwarts"

"So you have no clue what so ever?" asked Harry disappointedly

"Nope sorry boys" said Athena sadly "I just know that Dumbledore had a hard time finding a replacement"

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months" said Harry counting them off on his fingers "I see what you mean"

Athena shrugged "Remus quit, before he was fired" she corrected "but anyway, see you boys later, but you might want to see what's up with Ron" said Athena as she closed the door.

Athena spent most of her time now in her room, there was no news from her sister, and there was nothing to do. She would spend the time reading about the creatures she was use to teach about or she would stare into space because she knew most of the books off by heart. There was a knock on the door and Athena realised that it was late, almost dinner time.

She opened the door, and a huge electric blue eye met her gaze "hey moody" she said exasperated.

"Now I know I'm not a pretty sight but there's not need to sound gloomy" he grumbled "Molly's wants ya for dinner"

"Ok" said Athena they made their way down to the kitchen, a strange sight greeted them. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were all present along with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione.

There was a huge banner hanging over the dinner table that said

**CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS**

It was scarlet, so Athena got the message straight away

"Oh Alastor I'm glad you're here" said Molly brightly "we've been wanting to ask you for ages- could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what' inside it? We haven't wanted to open just in case it's something nasty"

"No problem Molly…" said Moody and his eye swivelled upwards and stared at the ceiling through the kitchen "Drawing room" he growled as the pupil "desk in the corner? Yeah I see it…yeah it's a Boggart…want me to go up and get rid of it Molly?"

"No, No I'll do it myself later" beamed Molly "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration actually" she gestured to the banner "forth prefect in the family!" she ruffled Ron's hair

"Prefect eh?" said Moody and his eyes swivelled round to look out of his head

"I'll get some drinks" said Athena patting Moody's shoulders and heading down to the pantry.

She returned carrying five bottles of butterbeer. She gave one to Moody, and handed the other to Tonks, Sirius and Remus.

"Well I think a toast is in order" said Arthur when everyone had a drink, he raised his goblet "to Ron and Hermione the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them and clapped.

"I was never a prefect myself" said Tonks her hair was long and red "my head of house said I lacked certain necessary qualities"

"Like what?" asked Ginny getting a baked potato

"Like the ability to behave myself" said Tonks smirking, Athena rolled her eyes and nudged her friend.

Ginny laughed and Hermione choked on her drink as she took a huge gulp.

"What about you Sirius?" asked Ginny thumping Hermione on the back

Sirius let out a barking laugh "no one would have made me a prefect; I spent too much time in detention with James. Mooney was the good boy, he got the badge"

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends" said Remus "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally"

"What about you Athena?" asked Hermione quickly

Athena looked taken back to be asked "I became prefect" she said thinking back, she was a terrible prefect, "I never wanted to be one sadly, with my unfortunate fluffy problem and the fact that my boyfriend at the time was a prefect too"

"Charlie" Ginny grinned "over smothering?"

"Ginny you're his little sister" said Athena taking a sandwich "he probably smothers you"

Ginny's mouth twitched but she didn't say another word.

Athena moved round the room trying to stay out of conversations, for some reason she really didn't want to talk to anyone.

However she got cornered by Hermione "I was just talking to Remus, about werewolf rights and how their similar to house-elves-"

"They are in no way similar" said Athena defensively "Remus and I are allowed wands, we do not serve wizards and we're human"

"I meant in the way that their discriminated on, like how they aren't thought as important, like werewolves" said Hermione she did not look disheartened

"Hermione" sighed Athena "I agree some measures on house-elves are nasty, but that's what they do, their creatures that serves wizards, werewolves are monsters to everyone"

Hermione looked guilty but Athena just said "let's not talk about this anymore"

Athena looked round the room, Molly had disappeared along with Harry.

She moved round the table "where's Harry gone?" asked Athena to Remus and Sirius. Both of them shrugged. But as Athena adjusted her hearing she could hear a sobbing sound and the crack of a Boggart

Athena rushed from the room and up the stairs. She could hear Remus and Sirius following. No one else seemed to be coming after them which meant, they were the only ones who knew.

Athena made it into the room first, she saw Harry standing gaping at himself dead on the floor and Molly crying in the corner.

"Riddikulus!" she cried, there was a crack and a black werewolf with deep yellow eyes loomed over her. Then there was another crack, and the werewolf vanished and was replaced by the full moon. Remus marched forward pushing her behind him "Riddikulus!" he cried and the Boggart exploded.

"Oh-oh-oh!" gulped Molly and she broke into a storm of tears

"Molly" said Remus bleakly "Molly, don't please…"

He walked forward and Molly began to sob into his shoulder

"Molly it was just a Boggart" he said soothingly, patting her head "just a stupid Boggart…"

"I see them d-d-dead all the time!" Molly moaned into his shoulder "all the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it…"

Athena flicked her eyes to Harry he was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"D-d-d-don't tell, Arthur" said Molly gulping and mopping her eyes on her cuffs "I d-d-don't want him to know…being silly…"

Remus handed her handkerchief and she blew her nose

"Harry I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" she said shakily "not even able to get rid of a Boggart…"

"Don't be stupid" said Harry his smile was false

"I'm just s-s-so worried" she said tears spilling out of her eyes again "half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this…and P-P-Percy's not talking to us…what if something d-d-dreadful happens and we've never m-m-made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?"

"Molly's that's enough" said Remus firmly "this isn't like last time. The Order is better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to-"

Molly gave a little squeak of fright as the name

"Oh Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing this name- look I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You we're in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death eaters and they were picking us off by one…"

"Don't worry about Percy" said Sirius abruptly "he'll come around. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology"

Molly gulped on the verge of tears again. Athena threw Sirius a "shut up your not helping glance"

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died" said Athena gently "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"

Molly smiled "being silly" she muttered

Athena nodded "its ok" she patted Molly's shoulder "we're all worried but we need to just pull together, for a little while longer"

Molly touched Athena's cheek with a motherly look "Always liked you..." she said

"Come I'll make us all a cup of tea" said Remus smiling

"Harry why don't you go to bed?" said Athena gripping his shoulder "it's been a long day, we'll send the others up"

Harry went off to bed, and when Molly had dried her face and put a smile on her face again they sent the rest of the children to bed and had a glass of firewhisky each.

She was looking into two brown eyes, eyes that seemed to hold a warm happiness and delight as she smiled at him, his hand went through his light brown hair and it made her stare, her heart was thumbing in her chest, as they walked together through the grounds hand in hand.

Athena woke up the next morning in tears, now she was haunted by him in her dreams as well as in reality.

She managed to get back to sleep when suddenly she heard a huge bang. Athena sat bolt upright, she heard Mrs Black screaming and Molly

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-" Athena opened her bedroom door

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Athena went down to the second landing, Hermione flew past "what's happened?" she asked her

"Oh Fred and George bewitched the school trunks to fly down the stairs" Hermione rolled her eyes "Ginny was at the bottom and she got hit"

"Is she ok?" asked Athena

"Fine, Mrs Weasley fixed her up"

Athena nodded relieved; she went down into the kitchen where there was more noise and arguing going on.

"We can't leave until Podmore is here!" Moody was growling

"We haven't got time to wait" Tonks moaned

"She's right, the children can't miss the train Alastor" Remus said calmly

Athena walked past them all and went to the kettle, she could feel Moody's eye on her though.

"Then we have to find a replacement" Athena closed her eyes

"Alright Alastor" she said "I'll go get dressed"

Molly stormed in "well?" she put her hands on her hips

"Athena has agreed to fill in" explained Remus "we'll be leaving shortly"

Athena followed Molly out and heard her shout up the stairs "WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!"

Athena pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a muggle coat she'd owned for ages. When she got downstairs, she saw Molly leading Harry out, and at his side a large black dog. Athena rolled her eyes, typical Sirius bending the rules.

"Athena" Moody wanted her; she jumped the last step and said "yes?"

"You'll follow last with the twins and Ginny" he said "Remus will be your back up"

Athena's face fell, Remus again great.

"Can we go now?" asked Ginny, she was clearly bored

"Two more minutes" replied Remus popping the lid on his pocket watch. It flipped open and then wouldn't close again.

Athena sighed "here..." she held out her hand for it.

Remus complied and undid the chain and handed her the watch.

Athena examined the catch on the watch; she clicked her tongue and then took a pin from her hair, she twiddled with the watch latch and then flicked it shut, it didn't flick back open.

She handed the watch back smiling at her handy work

"How did you do that?" asked Remus astonished

"All people have hidden talents" she joked- she was joking with him "plus my brothers watch was the same, then Tom's- there are plenty of faulty watches out there"

"Or second hand and battered" Remus laughed "okay let's go"

Athena went first and checked the close was clear. Once she'd checked they began their twenty minutes walk to Kingscross. The twins talked most of the way about their new business tactics. While Ginny asked them questions, laughing about their product ideas.

"You know when you came to headquarters, I thought you'd be going back to Hogwarts" said Remus honestly

Athena sighed "I don't think that would have been appropriate...you know after last time" she explained "plus Hagrid didn't really need my help"

"I think you underestimate yourself" Remus replied

Athena turned to look at his face; his warm brown eyes looked back. Her heart practically skipped a beat "you didn't need my help either"

Remus shook his head, they were almost at Kingscross "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had half my creatures to teach about" he felt happy that they were talking honestly again "and Sirius would be dead, probably along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I would be locked up in Azkaban, and we'd never have known the truth about Peter"

They entered the big opened spaced train station and led the children to Platforms nine and ten.

Remus kept an eye on the muggles and security cameras, as the children and Athena went through the wall to platform Nine ¾ Remus followed quickly.

"No trouble?" growled Moody, as they gathered with the others

"Nothing" replied Remus

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore" said Moody "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week-" he turned to Athena "He's getting as unreliable as Mundungus"

"Well, look after yourselves" said Remus he began to shake hands with everyone

Athena hugged Ginny and Hermione goodbye, saluted to the twins, shook hands with Ron and gave Harry as kiss on the cheek- he turned crimson.

A warning whistle sounded "quick, quick" Molly hugged them all randomly and hurried them away "write...be good...if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on...on to the train, now, hurry..."

One brief moment Sirius sat up on his hind legs and placed his paws on Harry's shoulder. Molly intervened and hissed "For heaven's sake Sirius, act more like a dog!"

"See you!" Harry called back to them all waving with Hermione and Ron.

They all waved in return

Sirius ran alongside the train, as it began to turn the corner

Tonks sighed happily "one day that'll me sending my kids off" she had a dream like expression

Athena rose her eyebrows "yeah children with spiky pink hair" she giggled

Remus laughed with her, and then sighed "yeah maybe one day Tonks" he said as Sirius bounded back over "maybe each of us will have a kid going off-uff"

Sirius had battered him in the back of the legs and he knocked into Athena. She caught him.

"Padfoot!" scolded Tonks leading him away, but Athena saw her smirk

"Sorry" Remus apologised as he straightened up

"It's ok" said Athena. She hadn't cared she'd actually been thinking about herself standing here in eleven years time with a young child at her side, and another waving from the train.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked as they set off to headquarters, following behind the others. Molly was tearing a little; Arthur had his arm around her.

"Just what it would be like to have a child" she admitted "and sending them to Hogwarts"

Remus smiled "what would they look like?"

Athena kicked a piece of rubbish into the gutter "I once thought about it when I was with Charlie" she thought "I dreamt of two children, one ginger a boy, big brown eyes" she sighed "the other a girl, strawberry blonde, brown eyes again"

Remus pursed his lips "why brown eyes?"

Athena was so caught up in the moment she didn't think about what she said next "they're my favourite eye colour" she turned pink

Remus looked amused

"And because I have my dad's eye colour...don't want my kids to suffer that" she tried to cover it up- unsuccessfully.

So instead she increased her pace and caught up with Tonks.

They gaped at the headline **'Umbridge Made Hogwarts Professor'**

"What is he thinking?" wondered Remus who was reading over her shoulder "that horrid hag as a teacher"

"He had no choice by the sound of this article" said Athena; her face was set in a scowl "the Prophet makes out it was Fudge's greatest idea, they couldn't find a replacement for the Defence Post, so he's suggested his Senior Sectary" she wrinkled her nose

Dolorous Umbridge the magical creature hating witch, who'd, passed laws to prevent werewolves doing practically any job.

"Hmm" Sirius had his feet up on the table and was reading the Quibbler

"Why do you read that?" asked Athena placing the Prophet down

Sirius looked up "well for one thing they believe me to be a singer who's been wrongly accused" he beamed "and they also say Fudge forced Umbridge onto Dumbledore by passing education degree number twenty two, it was forced through the ministry rather hurriedly...blah, blah... basically it's the reason why Umbridge is now a professor"

Athena stared at the Quibblers front cover "well that's our worst fears come true then" she said quietly

Sirius lowered the magazine "excuse me?"

"Don't you see Sirius" Remus he was thinking the same thing as Athena. Sirius shook his head "no" Remus looked at Athena and she bit her lip "the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts"

"With Umbridge there" Athena carried on "Fudge has someone to keep Albus in check, to prevent students from learning, to stop them joining Dumbledore's suppose army"

"Just like Kingsley said" Sirius had caught on "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's raising an army to defeat him, so Fudge sends Umbridge to Hogwarts to be his little spy and to take control"

Athena's face fell, yes Fudge was paranoid, and yes he thought he was been clever. But what if Sirius was right, what if Umbridge was there to replace Albus?

"Hopefully it won't get that far" Remus seemed to be convincing himself as well as the others.

The second full moon was approaching; Athena was a little worried she still couldn't remember changing back from the last one. Tonks was still been mysterious, she believed she'd cracked what was going on, she refused to tell Athena, Remus or Sirius who were all itching to know.

The house was practically empty now a days, Sirius and Athena were the only ones who mulled around, with nothing to do.

Athena was gathering her and Tonks's washing and heading down into the kitchen to put the clothes through the wash, when she found Sirius. He had a letter in his hand "It's from Harry" he waved the piece of parchment

Athena dropped the laundry onto the floor and began to read over his shoulder

Dear Snuffles

Hope you're ok; the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend. We've got a new defence against the arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge. We're all missing our biggest friend; we hope he'll be back soon. Please write back quickly. Best, Harry.

"His scars hurting him again" said Sirius he looked anxious and pale

"What are we going to do?" asked Athena, her hands were shaking, this was a bad sign, Voldemort was getting stronger and it was affecting Harry "tell Dumbledore?"

"He probably already knows" Sirius stood up and began to pace "I need to speak to him"

Athena stood up "okay, I'll get the quill-"

"No" said Sirius waving a hand with a smile "I'll Floo him"

Athena thought he was joking first "Sirius you can't-"

"He can't what?" Remus's voice rang out; he came in carrying a paper with raised eyebrows. Athena had her hand clamped around Sirius's wrist and Sirius's hand was hovering over her shoulder

"Nothing" said Sirius, he looked guilty "anything?" he indicated the paper

"Yes, something you both should see" Remus looked a little suspicious as he threw the paper down the table. It skidded to a halt and Athena scanned the headline articles. One stood out like a saw thumb

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentences to six months in Azkaban._

"Oh my God" said Athena is a hushed voice "and we gave him a hard time for not been here to see the children off" she dropped shakily into a chair

"Kinglsey informed Dumbledore this morning, the ministry tried to keep it on the down low" said Remus he went to pat Athena's shoulder but Sirius beat him to it.

Athena squeezed Sirius's fingers as he put his arm around her shoulders "how did he get caught? My shift was fine the only person I saw was Percy Weasley-"

"You didn't say-" began Remus

"All he did was shove a letter under the door to the Department of Mysteries" she dismissed the subject "what I'm saying is how was he caught?"

"Podmore talked to Kingsley before the cort case, he said he heard footsteps and next thing he knew the cloak had vanished and there was a Death Eater leering at him"

"They know we're watching the place" said Sirius he squeezed Athena's fingers back "they tried to use him to open the door to get the prophecy"

"He really will try anything" Remus was still frowning, Athena didn't know why

"Sixth months in Azkaban" she thought about that cold, damp, Dementor infested prison "people go mad within three days there"

"He knows he's not guilty" said Sirius "that kept me sane for thirteen years"

Athena smiled "I wouldn't say completely sane"

"Oi!" said Sirius he ruffled her hair and they both laughed. Athena turned to Remus he wasn't laughing, he was still frowning. Athena finally caught on, jealousy. He was battling with a little green monster. Athena felt flattered for some reason.

"What were you two talking about before I came in anyway?" asked Remus he sat down giving an accusing glare

Athena pursed her lips, this was a little bit too much jealousy, there was nothing going on- she mentally shook her head- why should she defend herself, she'd done nothing wrong.

"Harry sent me a letter" said Sirius flourishing it at Remus, who took it and read the words quickly.

"Hhmm" he replied "what are you going to do?"

"Speak to him" Sirius looked up at the clock "I'll see if he's alone"

"What a horrid hag" spat Athena "that Umbridge" she pointed at the letter "Harry's probably done nothing wrong. She just can't stand people who aren't normal"

"Harry is normal" growled Sirius going to the sideboard to get more Floo powder

Athena rolled her eyes "not in her books, neither are you, me, Remus, Tonks, the whole Order in fact and the staff at Hogwarts plus however many students who are muggle-born or half-bloods"

"Bloody racist, discriminating scapegoat" added Remus "if it wasn't for her I would have a job"

"I know how you feel" said Athena

"At least Tom gave you a job"

"Not legally"

"Why has Umbridge stopped you from getting a job?" asked Sirius he filled the Floo jar on the mantle up

"She passed some anti-werewolf legislation after we left Hogwarts" said Athena "probably because of the whole werewolves at Hogwarts scenario- I can't remember the whole law but it basically bans people like us from work"

"no lycanthropy (dark creature or werewolf) suffering witch, wizard or muggle may be permitted to work, in shops selling or dealing with the dark arts, teach the darts arts, working in potion making or selling, they (it) are also not permitted to come in contact with ministry of magic workers and are not permitted to work in the ministry or in the treatment of wizards, witches and muggles in the medical or healing department. They (it) are also not permitted to teach at any magical or non-magical schools! They (it) must also inform in interviews or on their first day or to work managers or bosses of their condition, they (it) will then have to be placed in the werewolf registration list, they will be taken into custody for been an illegal magical creature. If they (it) are already on the list they are not permitted to work in close contact with humans" Remus said infuriated

Sirius let out a low whistle "how did you remember all that?"

"I memorised it from the prophet so that I know what I can do" said Remus

"Are you on the list?" asked Athena her eyes caught the fire light

Remus shook his head "that's one of the reasons I can't get work" he growled "because of her I'd be arrested and sent to Azkaban- not something I'm willing to do"

Athena sighed "I take it we'll get more information on Podmore and Umbridge tomorrow at the meeting?"

Remus and Sirius both nodded "Good" said Athena

Sirius threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and bent down and shoved his head into the flames. Athena watched quietly, while Remus flicked through the paper. Sirius leant back up "Common rooms packed" he announced "I'll check again in an hour"

"How about some supper then?" asked Athena rubbing her hands together

It was nearly midnight when Sirius got through to Harry. Athena had been nodding off in her chair and Remus had gone back out to do order work.

Athena waited patiently for Sirius to finish his conversation, it ended a lot faster than she'd thought

"Well?" asked Athena eagerly

Sirius shrugged, soot fell off his shoulders "just talked..." he mumbled

Athena saw that little crease between his sunken eyes "about what?"

"Hagrid, Umbridge, pain in his scar...oh yeah and how he doesn't want to see me"

Athena frowned "what do you mean?"

Sirius shrugged again

"Sirius" she prompted

Sirius kicked the nearest chair away from him "I said since we got away with the dog act, I could come to Hogsemead, he said no"

"Good" said Athena standing up "Sirius we have to stay put-"

"I'm sick of staying put!"He shouted "I feel utterly useless Athena"

"Then you should know how I feel" she replied forcefully "I wish I'd never accepted Albus's offer. I'm going to bed..." she went to the door and said "but know this, one day our time will come"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Random dreams and Remus**

Athena was tossing and turning in her bed when Tonks finally came in from work. She watched as Athena mumbled something and rolled onto her back, she had perspiration on her forehead.

Tonks began to undress wondering what Athena was dreaming about.

_The young girl sat in the compartment alone, her right leg pulled up in front of her, she had her cheek resting against it as she watched the countryside past by the window at top speed._

_The compartment door opened and two people stood in the doorway, one with bubble gum pink hair the other with red hair._

"_So this is where you've been hiding?" said Tonks as she sat down across from the girl wearing her pink and black weird sisters top that matched the other girls blue and grey version._

"_Thena we were worried about you" said Charlie sitting down next to the girl, who looked down at the floor "what's wrong?"_

_He went to put an arm around her but she flinched away_

"_Leave me alone please" she began to cry "it's easier that way for when I turn myself in"_

"_Turn yourself in?" questioned Tonks "what've you done robbed a shop? Stole a broom?"_

_Athena shook her head "something far worse…my dad…"_

"_What's he done?" asked Charlie, frowning his voice filled with anger_

"_He did it…" she whispered. Tonks's hair turned green, it changed colour when she was shocked._

_Charlie's hands turned into fists and his knuckles went white_

"_Oh shit" said Tonks her hair still green "Athena you should have wrote to us!"_

"_I couldn't he wouldn't let me" she began to sob again_

_Charlie put his arm around her this time_

"_Don't touch me!" she snapped, Charlie pulled his arm back shocked, Tonks's face went white "oh I'm sorry!" said the girl quickly turning round to Charlie to apologise "I can't control my emotions"_

"_Its fine" and he hugged her, tears now flowing from his eyes "we're going to take you to McGonagall as soon as we get to the school"_

_Tonks nodded her head her hair returning to its pink colour, the experts in her ability told her that her powers would calm down when she would come of age "we'll be right at your side" she knelt down in front of the girl taking her best friend's hands_

"_So you don't care that I'm a monster?" asked the girl her blue eyes wide with fear_

"_I love a good monster me" joked Charlie, and the girl gave him a watery smile_

"_Now we're both freaks!" said Tonks happily "we could start a club"_

_The girl nodded her head, and leaned into Charlie's shoulder, she felt him blush._

_Charlie squeezed her hand as they stepped off the train "it'll be okay" he said to her_

_The girl's hands were shaking, she felt scared as they headed towards the carriages. She could see the Thestrals stretching their wings. _

_Tonks waved at them from an empty carriage. Before they climbed in the girl turned to Charlie "I won't ever be able to come back" she whispered_

"_Don't think about that" said Charlie giving her hand a squeeze_

"_They'll lock me away" her hands felt cold_

"_No they won't-" her bright blue eyes turned to his brown "I won't let them"_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing into the carriage._

_Instead of going through the entrance hall to the great hall, Charlie, Tonks and the girl went up the marble staircase and along to Professor McGonagall's office. Athena knocked- there was no answer_

"_What if she'd already gone down?" she panicked, picturing herself standing in front of the whole school been tormented for what she now was_

"_Then we'll go see her after dinner" said Tonks_

_They headed back down the stairs to the great hall which was almost full. Tonks waved goodbye and went to the Hufflepuff table while Charlie- who had his hand at the small of her back- steered her to the Gryffindor table._

_They sat down together. The girl looked around the table at her fellow students, what would they say if they knew they were eating their dinner with a monster?_

_The first years entered and were sorted. Dumbledore gave a quick speech and the food appeared._

_Athena stared at the empty plate in front of her, she didn't want food. She wasn't hungry...suddenly her plate moved and a new one filled with food was placed in front of her. Charlie grinned as he filled her plate up for himself._

"_Thank you" she mimed to him as she slowly tucked in_

_The girl knocked on the door "come in" called a sharp voice_

_She poked her head round the door, Professor McGonagall looked up, and her face tightened "Athena Grey you can't honestly have got in trouble already"_

_Charlie and Tonks shoved her inside and followed "she's not in trouble Professor" said Charlie- Athena turned her gaze to him "not yet anyway"_

_McGonagall didn't look convinced "spit it out"_

"_I didn't want to come back" the girl rushed her words "but they made me, he wants me to run loose and change people. I don't want to be what I am" she whipped away stray tears_

"_Stop" ordered McGonagall "what are you wittering on about?"_

_Athena swallowed but that left a lump in her throat "my dad changed me into a werewolf over the holidays"_

_Minerva McGonagall froze, she gazed at the young girl with sad eyes "don't worry" she said striding round her desk "we're going to take you to see Dumbledore- Mr Weasley, Miss Tonks thank you for bringing her here, but please return to your dorms"_

_She walked as quickly as she could up the steps to the heavy oak door Professor McGonagall stood behind her she had stopped crying now as they reached the door. Professor McGonagall leaned over her shoulder and opened the door leading the girl in carefully._

"_Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall walked forward "I have a student here who urgently needs to speak with you"_

_The girl limped forward her leg was still healing "I'm sorry to disturb you Professor Dumbledore" she said quietly "but I've come to turn myself in, I thought it-it be best" tears slipped down her cheeks "to come to you as I can't get to the ministry" she wiped her hand across her cheeks brushing her tears away_

"_Miss Grey" said Dumbledore; she'd had her named changed when she came to Hogwarts for her own protection "I do not know what you mean? Why do you want to turn yourself into the ministry have you done something wrong?"_

_She gulped down a sob and nodded_

"_What have you done wrong?" asked Dumbledore his eyes searched hers but he couldn't know just by looking_

"_Over the holiday's sir" she said Professor McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder "my father was successful in changing me into a werewolf"_

_She broke down in tears as Professor McGonagall comforted her_

_Dumbledore strode straight to the fire place in his office he threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames which turned green "I need to speak to you urgently" he said_

_Moments later a figure stepped from the fire, Alastor Moody the Auror walked towards Dumbledore's desk where Dumbledore had sat himself._

"_Athena come here" beckoned Dumbledore, Athena limped her way to Dumbledore's desk the magical eyes of Moody's followed her it must be able to see the bandages on her leg "Alastor this is the daughter of Fenrir Greyback, and she's been bitten by her father, as soon as possible could you send McNair over to her home to arrest Greyback"_

_Alastor shook his head "I can send him over to the house" he growled "but I can't have him arrested without revealing the girl has been infected"_

"_very well, have the area inspected for Greyback and see if you can get him chased down on some cause or another" said Dumbledore his gazed switched to Athena "until then Athena will stay at Hogwarts she is not the only werewolf to pass through these halls, and I doubt she'll be the last"_

_The girl have him watery smile _

"_Take Athena back to her dorm Minerva" said Dumbledore "we will speak more in the morning"_

_Professor McGonagall nodded and took the girl's hand and led her from the room_

_The girl ducked into the whomping willow, she hurried along the passage way until she reached the trap door. That's when she heard the soft footsteps; she knew Madame Pomfrey had already turned back so who could this be?_

_She lit her wand and shone it done the passage way. Charlie Weasley had nowhere to run as the light hit him he looked guilty._

"_What are you doing Charlie?" stormed the girl angrily_

"_I came- I came to-" he couldn't get his words out_

"_you came to see the freak show?" said the girl for him "it's bad enough I'm going to have to go through excoriating pain and have the scars from where I will bite myself, but you want to come and watch it all happen?"_

_Charlie moved forwards "I came to give you support"_

_The girl's anger vanished just as quickly as it had flared "why? You can't do anything" her eyes stung with tears_

"_I know" said Charlie he looked nervous "but, I -I" he couldn't find the words again "I feel protective of you, I'm scared about what you have to go through and I'm angry because I can't help you"_

_The girl looked up into his freckled face, he was wearing his yellow wired sisters t-shirt "that's really sweet Charlie" she smiled and he smiled back, she'd always had a crush on her best friend but had never admitted it._

_Charlie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly_

"_I have to go up now" said the girl quietly "you need to get away as quick as possible because I'll be able to smell you down here and I'll hurt myself more"_

_Charlie nodded "I'll see you later then" he tried to give her a reassuring smile_

_The girl smiled in return and nodded "later-" Charlie grabbed hold of her face gently and kissed her with a fiery passion._

_The girl almost melted into the kiss pulling herself closer to Charlie they must have kissed for only a few seconds but both of them were breathless as they pulled apart._

_Charlie was red in the face as he said "bye" and ran down the tunnel._

_The girl pushed through the crowd sliding past trunks and owl cages._

_Her trunk was safely shrunk in her pocket with her wand; she didn't have an animal so she could use her hands to push through families._

_That's when she saw him, a tall red hair boy with long arms; he pushed his way through the crowds "Athena!" he called_

_She smiled "Charlie!" they ran to each other and embraced; they kissed each other lightly "I've missed you!"_

_Charlie laughed in her ear and pulled back to see her face "it's been two weeks" he said pushing some of her curls behind her ears_

_The girl pouted "two weeks is a long time" he saw the way her eyes turned dark_

"_Well, we're going back to Hogwarts now" he said nodding at the train "last year" he kissed her cheek._

_But he didn't see her face fall when they hugged "Tonks is probably already on the train" she said wriggling out of his arms _

"_I'll say goodbye to my family then I'll join you" he said "plus I'll have to get Fred and George seats first years remember"_

_The girl grinned she knew already from when she spent most of the summer with the Weasley's_

_She climbed onto the train and walked down the row of compartments until she came to a carriage where a pinked haired girl sat._

_Smiling the girl pushed the door open "you know I always thought pink suited you better than purple"_

_Tonks's head shot up "Thena!" she cried and they both hugged "I can't believe our last year at Hogwarts! And we're all of age!"_

_The girl sighed but still smiled "yeah who would have thought" she said_

_Tonks smiled "guess what?" she asked_

"_What?" asked the girl pulling out her miniature trunk and growing it to normal size in the luggage rack._

"_I got tickets" was all she said_

_Both girls squealed as Tonks pulled the tickets from her pocket "front row" she waved them fanning her face_

_The girl squealed like a fan girl in a stars dressing room "I can't believe it! It's taken us two years to finally get tickets, how did you get them?"_

_Tonks rolled her eyes "my mum's a Black remember she finally managed to pull a few strings"_

_The girls hugged again as the compartment door opened "what's going on here?" asked Charlie_

"_Tonks go tickets for the Wired Sisters" said the girl excitedly_

"_When?" asked Charlie_

"_Athena's birthday" said Tonks_

_The girl smiled back, but Charlie's face was blank "just you two then?" he asked_

_Tonks nodded sadly "I'm sorry Charlie; mum could only get two tickets"_

"_Its fine" said Charlie but it was clear it wasn't_

_The girl said the password and entered the common room "have a good time?" the girl jumped sat in the arm chair frowning at the floor was Charlie_

"_I didn't see you there" she said walking over "it was good they played all their best songs"_

"_Spare me" said Charlie and he got up to leave_

"_What's got your wand in a not?" asked the girl standing up _

"_I'm fine" he muttered_

"_No you're not"_

"_I'M FINE!" he spat at her_

"_Fine" she said marching past him "when you've grown up and want to tell me-" that did it_

"_You've been gone all day and expect me to be ok with that?" his voice wasn't loud but it hurt_

"_It was my birthday Charlie I'm allowed to go out" she replied flatly _

_Charlie dropped onto the sofa "your birthday is over now though" he said. She looked at the clock it had just gone midnight_

"_Look Tonks wanted to do this for me" she sat down next to him "we had a great time last year?" she nudged his arm but he still sat frowning his ears were pink though "remember sneaking out to the shrieking shack-where we you know spent our first night together"_

_She saw his mouth twitch "did you have something planned is that what you were upset about?"_

_Charlie shrugged "might of"_

"_Well you could've said" she replied flatly_

"_Wanted it to be a surprise" he said gruffly_

"_Well you could have just said that you were planning something that was going to be a surprise and ask me to be back by a certain time and I could've been back by now"_

_Charlie glared at her "I'm just saying" she held up her hands innocently _

"_Well don't" he snapped standing up and pacing "all I wanted was to spend the entire day with my girlfriend on her birthday is that too much to ask?"_

_She stood up "you don't own me Charlie I have friends you know and so do you, but I could have changed my plans to fit you in too" she stood in front of him and kissed his nose "it may not be my birthday anymore but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun"_

_She kissed him again before he caught on and they snuck up to his dorm and made sure there were silencing charms on the bed._

_The crowd were roaring as the Gryffindor team shuffled their way onto the stage. Charlie still had the snitch clutched in his hand. "I award the Gryffindor team the Quidditch cup!" said Dumbledore._

_The crowd roared again and the girl pushed her way to the front with Tonks they beamed up at Charlie who was smiling at the cup. The team pulled all their girlfriends and boyfriends onto the stage and they all hugged or kissed. Athena reached up her hand for Charlie to take but he ignored it and raised the cup into the air shouting "yeah!" the only single girl and the two other girls on the team ran over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. The girl stood their frozen as Charlie put his arm around Becky Brown who was grinning googly eyed at Charlie._

_Tonks turned to the girl "he's only excited about winning the cup" she tried to sound reassuring_

_But the girl wasn't reassured._

_It was strange to find fog floating round the grounds at this time of the year. But the girl knew that there was a storm coming in from the Atlantic._

_She walked briskly down the lawns towards the forest. She headed round the forest to a paddock where they usually had care of magical creatures. But she'd been forced to miss it today due to her recovery and due to the fact that dragons and werewolves don't mix._

_As she rounded the corner she saw a group of strong looking men loading two young dragon's into cages. She stopped when she spotted Charlie standing talking with a man who must have been the head guy, because the Professor of care of magical creatures was beaming at him. _

_Charlie was nodding his head vigorously and smiling. He shook the man's hand and spotted her. He almost ran over "I've got great news" he announced _

_She kept her face blank "I've got news too"_

"_ok, but let me tell you mine first" he insisted, she frowned of course your always first she thought "I have just been offered my dream job, Mr Harrison-the dragon keeper there-" he pointed at the man who he'd been talking to, the man was frowning at Athena with disgust "he said he doesn't matter what grade I get in my NEWTS he wants me to come to Romania and work with him and the other dragon keepers- he said my knowledge on dragons was beyond anything that some of the new interns know" he scooped her into a hug but she didn't hug him back "hey what's wrong?" he asked suddenly "you're not preg?-" he looked down_

_She shoved his arms off "no I'm not" she said angrily _

"_Oh good, we wouldn't want to deal with something like that when we're about to live in Romania" said Charlie he looked ecstatic._

"_We're not going to Romania" said the girl firmly_

"_Yes we are" said Charlie "me and you are going to go and work with dragons over there and be a fam-"_

"_No!" she said "you said nothing about me going to Romania, did you even notice that I wasn't here today?"_

_Charlie frowned "of course I noticed you're my girlfriend"_

_The girl rolled her eyes in frustration "I can't go to Romania" she said plainly_

"_Of course you can" said Charlie "if it's about your dad-"_

"_It's not about him!" she hissed through her teeth "it's about us! Me and you!"_

_Charlie blinked at her "what about us?"_

"_I can't go to Romania" she tried to explain "for the same reason I couldn't come to lessons today, dragons and werewolves don't mix"_

"_Well you wouldn't have to work with the dragons you could work with other creatures" said Charlie smiling_

_But the girl didn't smile she'd had enough "you don't give a toss" she walked away_

_He caught her arm "I do I love you" he said_

"_Well I don't love you!" she turned round as she said it "you have treated me like some handy little thing in your life, you threw a hissy fit on my birthday because I went to a concert, you barely even hold my hand anymore, you didn't even pull me up onto the stage when you were awarded the Quidditch cup when all the other boyfriends and girlfriends of the Gryffindor team were!" she said angrily "I'm just someone you can fuck!"_

"_No you're not" said Charlie and he took her hands "I got caught up in the moment at the Quidditch match, I wanted to be with you on your birthday plus we were and you should have just told me that you wanted to hold my hand"_

"_I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" the professor and the dragon keepers all turned round "you don't love me"_

_She walked away from the crowd of on lookers_

_Charlie went after her "what am I suppose to say then?" he fumed "everything I do say you throw back in my face!"_

_She turned on her heel to face him "you don't get it do you!" she argued with him "I just came here to tell you that this relationship can't go on anymore!"_

"_So you're breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes!" she said finally "because we no longer love each other!"_

"_I still love you!" he shouted back "so you must have found someone else then? Who is it that Anthony Quiz from Hufflepuff?"_

"_Of course!" she walked right up to him "blame it all on me there is no one else Charlie!"_

_He was stunned into silence "if you don't want me to go to Romania then say so" he spoke normally to her "because if this is some stunt to get me to break up with you so that you don't feel bad then it's working"_

"_it's not a stunt" she said exhausted "of course I want you to go to Romania Charlie, that's your dream not mine, I don't want to work with dragons-" he went to interrupt but she held up a hand "I don't want to go to Romania my life isn't there it's here" she pointed to the ground "I have my own dreams and I can honestly say that you aren't apart of them anymore and I am not and never have been a part of your dreams"_

_He didn't argue so she knew it was true "I'm really sorry Charlie it's over" tears filled his eyes but she wasn't crying "but I still want to be your friend but you don't have to be mine" she walked away just as it began to rain._

The deep purple eyes glowed in the dark; they were rimmed with yellow, claws scraped on the ground...

Athena sat bolt upright in her bed letting out a strangled gasp. She looked round it had all seemed so real, she dug her fingers into her scalp

The light flicked on Tonks was sitting up in the bed next to her "you okay?" she asked voice full of concern

Athena shook her head

"Nightmares again?" Tonks knew practically every nightmare, bad dream and good dream Athena had ever had, because she had slept in the same room many of times "what about?"

Athena rubbed her eyes; she'd been crying "werewolves" she mumbled "and Charlie"

Tonks sat up "Charlie?"

Athena turned to face her, Tonks looked anxious but slightly geared up

"About us getting together, breaking up...all the fights everything" she shook her head "why is this happening, why now? I've never had dreams about Charlie and me before"

"Yes you have?" said Tonks matter-of-factly

Athena felt heat rise to her cheeks "they were different, they were never memories..." Athena peeked at Tonks's accusing face "okay one was a memory, but that was different...I only dreamt of that once"

Tonks sighed "you do know why you're dreaming of these things?"

Athena put her head on her knees "if I knew then I'd stop it all so that I could have a peaceful night sleep"

Tonks sighed "then if I said I could prove what was wrong would you listen to me?" her brown eyes looked serious

Athena nodded "in a heartbeat"

"Then give me a week" she sighed "and I'll get you your proof"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight- secrets and stress**

Athena shivered in the cold cellar air; it was raining outside so no moonlight had yet fallen on them. Athena huddled her knees closer to her chest. She violently shivered again.

"Your cold" said Remus from the other side of the cellar he was leaning against the back wall a cluster of flames in his hands

"I'm okay" said Athena turning her head and giving him a pleasant smile "it'll stop raining soon" she pulled her knees closer again

Remus stood up carrying his flames in his hands; he sat down again next to the bars of the wine cellar. "Here" he offered her some warmth from the small fire, a smile on his face

Athena turned her head, her curls falling over her shoulders and onto her knees, she didn't smile "why are you doing this?"

Remus was taken back "your cold..." he said confused

Athena's eyes flashed "no" she said clearly annoyed "why are you been so nice, acting normal, like nothing has ever happened between us?"

Remus swallowed, he didn't know what to say to that, because I want to be with you again, because I made a mistake because, I love you... "Because it's the right thing to do" said Remus determinedly

Athena put her head on her knees and rubbed her head from side to side

Suddenly there was a shift in the clouds and a small beam of moonlight fell into Athena's part of the cellar

Both werewolves looked at it silently, it wouldn't linger long, Remus wouldn't be able to reach it, not through the bars, but someone else could...

Athena turned to look at Remus; he knew that face "don't" he said "just leave it..."

Athena turned to look at the moonlight slither again, she stood up "Athena..." breathed Remus "Athena!"

But she didn't listen; she reached her hand out carefully and slowly extended it into the pale light. The burning began instantly; it surged through her fingers, pounded in her blood. The poison burned her insides as she screamed and fell to her knees. Her eyes began to flicker, between normal vision and wolf. The wolf saw things in more focus it made her head hurt. Athena's jaw dislocated then as it grew out larger, her teeth bulging and her mouth widening. That's when Athena blacked out and the wolf took over.

Remus had moved back from the cage, but he watched her the entire time, his eyes followed her limbs as they changed, he shuddered every time she screamed...

The moonlight vanished behind a cloud; it became dark in the cellar again. It was just Remus and Athena- fully changed- left in the cellar.

The wolf growled softly and sniffed the air, Remus backed away towards the furthest wall in the room. He knew the wolf could smell him, smell human flesh...

The wolf heard his soft footsteps and her eyes snapped round to find his. The wolf crouched and growled before lunging at the bars reaching through with long clawed paws. Remus leapt back with fright, it brought back memories of the day when he was four and had been bitten.

That's when everything changed; the wolf sniffed the air again and took in his frightened appearance. Suddenly it stopped; it halted its growling and fighting to reach him. Instead it whined and sat down on its haunches.

Remus was completely overwhelmed, this wolf had gone from violent to calm within seconds. He stood back up, and very slowly approached the cage.

The wolf looked up again and lifted her head straight back and howled.

The howl went straight through Remus, right into his soul...something stirred in response, a small part of him that only took over once a month.

Before he knew what he was doing, Remus approached the wine cellar. The wolf didn't move a muscle she just sat there watching him. Remus sat down carefully on the stone floor in front of the cage; it wasn't too close for her to hurt him, or too far for him to see her.

The wolf leaned forward and put her head on the bars, she whined.

Remus felt sad, a deep sadness, he reached out his hand and very slowly put his hand between the bars and onto her head.

Athena's fur felt warm and soft to the touch, she rubbed her head into his hand, her ears flicking back. A deep rumble echoed through her chest- contentment.

Everything changed suddenly again, the wolf's head flicked to the door she growled her ears going flat against her skull.

Remus heard a loud intake of breath, he turned to look at the door and saw Tonks's heart shaped face looking back at them both. Remus's first thought was embarrassment, he was stark naked.

The wolf's first thought was kill. She lunged at the bars, growling, howling and barking. Saliva flew everywhere as she scrambled to reach Tonks.

Remus looked between both of them, and then ran to the door "Tonks!" he shouted running up the little steps of stairs.

Tonks who looked ready to flee turned back to him, her face was white.

"Why the hell did you come down here?" he shouted

Tonks came up to the door, she didn't look down- thank god "what were you doing?" she asked ignoring his question

Remus's glared at her "you know if we were both changed I could have killed you" he said folding his arms

Tonks glared back "you wouldn't have got past the charms" she said "now tell me what you were doing?"

Remus wasn't sure he wanted to, he shifted his shoulders "I stroked her head" he said honestly

"She should have killed you" said Tonks peering at Athena, who was pacing up and down her cage, grumbling to herself "why did you take the risk?"

Remus turned his head to look back at Athena, her body language changed when he looked at her; she stopped growling and whined at him.

"That's why" he said "she was crying at me"

Tonks's eyes had widened as she watched the werewolf "I knew it..." she whispered suddenly her eyes widened further and she backed away from the door.

Remus turned too late as moonlight illuminated the whole room. His body shuddered and he fell forwards against the door. Using his hands he pulled himself up to the little bared window "knew-argh- what?" he gasped

Tonks who was half way up the stairs, turned and said "ask Athena in the morning"

Tonks made sure she was up early again the next morning, Sirius however still beat her down to breakfast. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning when they heard the shouting from the basement

"I'm just telling you what happened-" Remus's voice sounded like it was getting closer to the door

"Yeah well don't!" yelled Athena, they all heard them thunder up the stairs

"Why won't you believe me?" Remus asked his voice sounded from the other side of the door

"Because you've made it all up-" Athena threw the cellar door opened and stormed into the kitchen barefooted wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt "and I have no memory of any of this, so there's no proof. Plus everything you've said is ludicrous"

"Ludicrous?" exclaimed Remus he looked tired "is it really that ridiculous that it could have happened? That you did feel-" he took her hand

Sirius and Tonks both swapped shocked glances

Athena looked at Remus's hand gripping hers it felt nice, but she was still angry at him for making up stories "I feel nothing" she snatched her hand away

Remus's sad eyes looked away "if you don't believe me then believe Tonks, she was there" he said

Athena spun round to look at her best friend "Tonks would never come down to the cellar..." she began but Tonks's face filled with guilt "what on earth were you thinking?" the thought of her best friend been killed by a werewolf, by herself was horrifying.

"I went down there for evidence" said Tonks emphasising the word evidence

Athena tensed all over, so Tonks knew why she was having nightmares...

Remus furrowed his eyebrows "evidence of what?" he demanded

Tonks just looked at Athena and shook her head. Tonks knew that even Athena wouldn't want to hear what she had to say, so Athena would defiantly not want the two men knowing.

"Well?" asked Sirius eagerly

Tonks shook her head and stepped towards Athena. She bent her lips to her best friend's ear and whispered the words as quietly as possible.

Remus and Sirius both strained their ears to listen but even for their sensitive hearing, they did not hear what Tonks said.

Athena's whole body tensed and Tonks stepped away "you know it's the truth, you promised you would listen" she reminded Athena

Athena dug her nails into the palms of her hands "I said I would listen I wouldn't say I would believe you" she said, how could Tonks's even think that?

"What did she say?" asked Remus he folded his arms

Tonks didn't speak. The whole room was quite until Athena turned round and glared at Remus "nothing that concerns you" she said through her teeth

"Athena-" began Tonks quickly

"NO!" bellowed Athena "if you value our friendship, you will not speak another word on that topic" her blue eyes blazed; there was still some of the wolf there. Tonks could see it, therefore she just nodded.

Athena let out a breath and said "thank you, I'm going to bed...we have a meeting this afternoon" she left the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius looked baffled, Sirius tried to ask Tonks a question, Tonks just said "it's not my place, and I said I wouldn't say anything" with that she also left.

"Will you please explain to me what's going on?" Sirius asked Remus

Remus sat down at the kitchen table "you better make me a cup of tea first"

When Athena decided to actually get up for the meeting she was shocked to find that there were only eight members present today instead of the normal thirty odd people.

As soon as she entered the room Arthur pushed a copy of the daily prophet towards her. Athena could see the smiling face of Dolores Umbridge looking up at her. The headline read 'Ministry seeks education reform. Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever high inquisitor'

"Oh" was all Athena could manage as she scanned the article. It was mainly words spoken by Percy Weasley. Athena looked at Molly she looked liked she'd been crying again, her son had turned his back on his family and now he'd landed Albus Dumbledore right in it, without even knowing. She flicked down the article, picking out certain lines 'minister put Umbridge in place' 'feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts' 'falling standards at Hogwarts' 'inspect her fellow educators' Athena knew Minerva would hate that. Athena read on, Lucius Malfoy had stuck his nose in, bloody death eaters get everywhere, Athena's eyes flicked over the his passage and saw certain names stand out 'werewolf Remus Lupin' she looked up then at Remus 'half-giant Rebeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror Mad Eye Moody' she read on until the article finished "well that is disgusting" she pushed the paper away "I agree with Marchbanks, they know we're right, they know we want people to stand up against Voldemort and there doing everything they can to stop us. This is why she's there" she jabbed a finger at the picture of Umbridge

"You should be lucky your name was left out of it" said Remus grimly folding the paper up so no one had to look at that toad like face

"That's because no one knows what I am" replied Athena; she turned to the rest of the room. Bill, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, and Sirius all looked back at her everyone accept Dung who was snoring on his chair "what other news is there?"

"Dumbledore just told us to read the paper" said Bill "I picked up that copy this morning"

"He also sent this" said Sirius pushing a piece of parchment to the middle of the table "the line up for the next two weeks guard duty"

Arthur looked at it first "Friday night for me" he said "at least I won't be tired for work"

The parchment went round the table; Athena's turn was a week Monday. At least she got a turn.

"Albus also sent Dung to us" said Sirius he kicked Dung's chair who grunted "he was on guard duty last night" Sirius rolled his eyes "Dumbledore says he wants him changed from that duty to go and keep watch in Hogsemead. He's worried about Harry going into the village without protection" Sirius had a sad look in his eye, he wanted to go.

"Well that's good news" said Athena trying to lift his spirits "at least Harry will be safe"

"Hear, hear Athena" added Molly.

Sirius didn't say anything, Athena knew he was worried about Harry but scared to talk to him after been turned down by Harry for going in dog form.

"The Hogsemead trip is this Saturday" said Arthur quietly "Dung should head up there tomorrow to check there isn't anyone snooping around before Harry leaves the school"

"Your right Arthur" said Remus "I take it Dumbledore has other people up there watching Harry from the castle gates until he reaches the safety of the village?" he turned to Sirius

Sirius shrugged "he didn't say"

Athena pursed her lips "we should ask if he needs anyone else" she suggested "maybe he needs people mingling with the crowds?"

"I'll get you a quill and ink" smiled Sirius

He went to the dresser then handed the quill to Athena "write to Dumbledore" said Sirius as Athena stared blankly at him

"Allow me" said Remus holding his hand out for the quill

Athena gladly handed it over; her fingers brushed his as she handed them over. It sent her heartbeat racing.

Remus began to write quickly and fluidly on a piece of parchment. She also noticed he included ideas and notes from the meeting.

"We should wake him up and give him his orders" said Bill wrinkling his nose at Dung

Athena sighed then jumped as Sirius shouted "DUNG!" it rang through the kitchen making everyone leap in fright

Dung shot up he had drool down his chin and hair plastered to his face. Athena could smell his breath from her seat "w-w-what ya waken us up fur?" he grumbled

"You've got orders from Dumbledore" said Sirius as Remus got out of his seat and threw the letter into the fire that was smouldering as usual.

"Nah more night duty" he mumbled

Sirius glared daggers at Dung for a moment "no you're to go to Hogsemead for the weekend" he said slowly "to guard Harry"

Dung just blinked sleepily "ah alright" he sighed

There was a clap of flames in the air above them suddenly and another letter landed on the table. It had Dumbledore's swirling green writing and Hogwarts seal on the front.

Arthur picked the letter up and unfolded it "Good evening my friends" he began "I have reviewed your views and opinions. I have taken them into consideration and believe I will need more help to protect Harry. I need two people with excellent stealth and who know how to stay hidden. Remus and Athena-" Arthur looked round at them both, Athena knew this was coming "are perfect for the job, I will expect them to come up to Hogsemead early Saturday morning to watch Harry as he moves through the village" Arthur paused for a breath "Dung will be stationed at the Hog's head where I have a feeling Harry may turn up. My regards Albus Dumbledore"

"I'm not going to the 'Hog's head" said Dung suddenly, Athena was surprised he was listening

"Why not?" asked Bill "did you steal something from there?"

"I didn't steal anything" said Dung defensively "just had a dispute with the barman, never been allowed back in since"

Athena rolled her eyes, typical wizards and their prides.

"What if no one were to see your face?" said Remus "There's a nice outfit of Sirius's mums upstairs in the wardrobe, a nice vale to hide your face"

Everyone in room apart from Dung was smiling at Remus's idea, Dung in a witches dress and vale. Athena was waiting for Dung to blow up on one instead he just rolled his eyes muttered "whatever" and laid his head on the table again.

"That's settled then" said Molly clapping her hands together "time for some dinner"

*~*  
Saturday came round quicker than the three order members expected. Athena and Remus apparated to the outskirts of Hogsemead, the wind whipped around them as the pulled their hoods up and their cloaks around them.

"Dumbledore wants us to watch him through the village" said Remus automatically "the students will start coming down from about nine o'clock" he checked his watch; the catch worked perfectly now "should we both mind the road? or just one of us?"

Athena stopped mid step she looked around at the houses and shops, they were outside the Quidditch emporium. She inhaled deeply "I can't smell any death eaters" she said her blue eyes searched the shadows

"Do they have a particular aroma?" wondered Remus

"I can smell the dark mark burned into their arms" said Athena "it smells bitter, dark and damp. It makes my mouth taste funny" she crinkled her nose at just remembering.

"I think we both should take the road, one person to follow him down another to make sure no one walks up" suggested Remus as they reached the little winding track that led up to the castle

"I'll go up, I can keep an eye on him far from the road without been seen" she said "you wait here, act casual then I can follow him down...we'll then keep any eye on him as he wonders about"

"Good plan, keep warm up there" he added as she headed off.

Athena lay on her belly hidden behind a rock, she watched the students passing in and out of the gates that morning. It was not until eleven-ish that she caught the sound of three distinctive sets of footsteps. She then caught their scents. Her head shot up and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron wondering down the road towards Hogsemead. Athena waited until they had passed before running from her hiding place and slowly, like she'd been walking down the road from the gate followed behind them.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the village, Remus caught up with Athena. They walked side by side like they use too when they were dating. Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't enter any shops they went straight down the street. Athena attuned her ears into their conversation ahead "where are we going?" Harry asked his friends "the three broomsticks?"

"Oh-no" replied Hermione "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit...you know...dodgy...but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard"

Athena whispered quickly what Hermione and Harry had said to Remus "Albus was right, they are going to the Hog's Head. Dung will have to watch him from there. We don't want him to recognise us"

"But what were they talking about?" wondered Athena "who else are they meeting?"

They ducked aside as large hoard of student marched pass. Neville, Dean, Lavender, the Patil twins and a load of other Hogwarts students, turned off towards the pub.

"Did you smell any death eaters among them?" asked Remus

Athena gaped at him "they are Hogwarts students!" she exclaimed

Remus shrugged "it was precautionary"

Athena folded her arms "not one" she said stiffly "I guess we know who Harry and the others are meeting"

Remus nodded "Dung will inform us as soon as we're finished here"

They waited for about an hour, maybe it was more they weren't quite sure. They knew what ever had happened in the Hog's Head it was now over as Fred and George, with their friend Lee Jordan appeared back on the main street. The rest of the Hogwarts students soon followed. Cho Chang was the last one to leave before the trio appeared.

Ron and Hermione were arguing as per usual about Ginny and Michael Connor.

Remus and Athena turned their back to the little group as they passed so that they didn't see their faces. Athena heard the last dribs and drabbles of their conversations.

"Well she just couldn't keeper her eyes off you could she?" said Hermione

Athena turned her head slightly, one of her curls slipped loose of her hood. Harry whose face was red looked extremely pleased with himself.

Ron however wasn't happy as he muttered about Michael Connor been a pig headed toad and how he better not touch his sister.

Athena craned her neck a little to see where the three friends were going, Harry turned to say something to Hermione, but stopped. Ron and Hermione didn't notice his absent of words. Harry however gaped as he made out who she was.

Athena turned her head away quickly; she wasn't supposed to be seen.

Remus glanced pass her "did he see you?" he asked

Athena wasn't sure, he might of sense that he knew her but not have been a hundred percent certain it was Athena

"I don't know" she said biting her lip "I better hang back just encase"

Remus nodded and slowly joined the crowds on the main road, following Harry's footsteps.

Athena headed towards the Hog's head, Dung should appear soon.

As she walked towards the main door a figure appeared from behind the stone wall. The wizard was cloaked and hooded, she could not see a face and because she was up wind not catch a scent.

The figure stared at her for a moment; it seemed to be taking in her appearance. Athena tensed it could be a death eater.

Just as she thought the words Dung came strolling out of the bar, hitching his veil up "come on lets go" he grumbled at her, then saw her posture.

Athena drew her wand the same time the figure did. Neither of them spoke but the stunning curse came at her, just as she cast a shield charm over her and Dung.

The figure turned and fled over the stone wall and out into the countryside. Athena made chase aiming stunning charms at the figure. But he or she was well prepared and countered them until they were a safe distance away and apparated.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" asked Dung stumbling on his dress

"That was a spy" said Athena breathlessly "a spy sent by Umbridge to watch Harry"

When Athena, Dung and Remus returned home the next day, they explained the day's events to the other order members.

Molly was fuming "secret defence against the dark arts classes" she fumed, she was dressed in her travelling cloak ready to head out on guard duty at the ministry "I can't believe it..."

Sirius was already scribbling away on a piece of parchment, he then called Hedwig to him and sent her on her away "I need to speak with Harry" he said to the room

No one objected

Molly however piped up "then you can tell Ron this from me" she said pointing a finger of warning "tell him on no account whatsoever is he to take part in an illegal defence against the dark arts group. You tell him he'll be expelled for sure and his future will be ruined. Tell him there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend himself later and that he's too young to be worrying about that right now" she took a huge breath and continued "he should also advise Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group; though I accept I have no authority over either them. But I do have their best interests at heart"

"Why can't you just write to him?" demanded Sirius

"Because I'm on guard duty tonight, and I want him to know as soon as possible" she huffed "and we don't need the letter to be intercepted, it will get them all in trouble"

Sirius just waved his hand as a signal that said 'yes I'll do it' Molly smiled said thank you and then headed out for guard duty.

Sirius checked the common room every twenty minutes while Athena sat eating a late supper. Whenever the moon had passed, she always felt extra hungry for a few days while she put weight back on.

Sirius's head remained in the fireplace for a while so he'd got through to Harry then. He hadn't been in there very long when Athena caught the stench as a sugary sweet perfume. She saw something flicker in the fire, Sirius's body went ridged.

That's when Athena saw the stubby fingers appear each with a ring, she recognised that hand. She leapt up and grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and pulled him from the fire.

Sirius knew the danger at once as he crawled back from the fire. "Put the fire out!" he shouted as the fingers searched around for Sirius's head.

"Aguamenti!" she cried, a jet of water shot from her wand and extinguished the fire. The stubby hand vanished with it.

Sirius was breathing deeply "she knew we were talking with Harry, she knew" he said

Athena nodded "no more Sirius" he said "or Harry will be expelled"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-tiredness and tribulations**

The next few weeks dragged on, the only news Athena or Sirius seemed to get was when an order member passed through or when Dumbledore sent them an update.

Athena was completely bored out of her skull until she woke up one day with a light glowing faintly. It was enough to wake her, she blinked a few times and realised it was her little box. She jumped out of bed and flipped it open. There was a small piece of parchment inside. Athena snatched it up and flew down the stairs "Sirius!" she shouted "SIRIUS!" the paining of Mrs Black woke up, she pointed her wand at it and set of a charm that sounded like a canon blast.

She ran into the kitchen, Sirius was already on his feet a half eaten piece of toast was on a plate in front of him "what is it?" he was on edge, like he was ready for a fight

"I got a message" she said waving the piece of parchment "from Artemis"

Sirius looked slightly disappointed but eager at the same time "what does it say?" he went round the table to her

"_Wisdom_

_Word has reached the big bad wolf. He isn't willing yet to commit, neither is junior. Council know nothing they are in the dark to his plans. He has however sent out runners this morning. Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England. He is getting prepared_

_Huntress_"

"Runners?" said Sirius

"They will literally travel to other werewolf colonies, or where they know single wolves live" said Athena her eyes were blazing, this was a sudden change "he is trying to get support encase Voldemort calls on him"

"We have to tell the others" said Sirius at once

The order members filed through the door, slush clung to their shoes and edges of their robes and cloaks. The snow was melting fast in London today.

Athena closed the front door behind them and motioned them to follow her into the kitchen. The members all took off their cloaks, slinging them over chairs or by the fire to dry.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait for the next meeting?" asked Bill shaking his cloak out so the slush melted in a puddle on a floor.

"I have news from my sister" said Athena, the attention of the room turned to her. They all sat down simultaneously, waiting for the rest of the story.

"She sent me this" Athena flicked the message onto the table. Moody grabbed it straight away and his eye flicked over it while his magical eye stared at her "I should explain some of the terms, a runner is a werewolf messenger. They are sent out to relay messages, to sign treaties, call other werewolves to arms and to start wars"

"This is extremely serious" said Kingsley, he'd come straight from work and looked tired.

"Tell me about it" added Sirius

Remus met Athena's eyes, he knew what this meant "if Greyback gains enough support will he support Voldemort?"

Molly flinched again, and then seemed to scold herself by patting her hand

"Yes" said Athena "he supported him last time and will support him this time"

"But the werewolves weren't a big threat last time" said Hestia Jones

"That's because their numbers were too few" said Remus "the ministry had already exterminated many, had them locked up or been watched because they were on the register"

"How many did he have last time?" asked Sturgis Podmore

Athena shrugged "I don't know the exact figure-"

"Just under two hundred" said Remus quietly

Everyone looked at him in surprise "I knew from the first war" he added

"The question is not how many he'd had back then but how man he' has now" said Moody "constant vigilance"

"Athena how many werewolves could Greyback get on his side?" asked Kingsley

Athena folded her arms and thought "there are loads of loan werewolves out there, they move from place to place constantly keep ahead of the ministry and staying away from the public eye. The biggest werewolf colony is Greyback's, none rival it in size"

"Are there other colony's?" asked Sirius

"Yes" said Athena "there's one in Scotland, one in Wales and another in Ireland"

"How big?" asked Moody

"Wales and Ireland are the smallest. Between thirty and fifty wolves- that changes daily for births and deaths" she added "Scotland, is more eighty to ninety but nomads come in and out all the time"

"Greyback's pack?" he was pushing hard for numbers now

"Hundreds" was all Athena said

Everyone swapped worried glances "enough to give Voldemort an another advantage" said Kingsley "especially after the fiasco with the giants"

"What fiasco with the giants?" asked Athena, Hagrid was involved with them.

"Hagrid returned at last yesterday" explained Kingsley "it didn't go well with the giants, the head giant was killed and the new one supports Voldemort"

"Oh great" sighed Athena, that was just another thing they'd lost to Voldemort. It was starting to look bad on their front.

"I better get going" said Arthur standing up "I have guard duty tonight, I can't be too late" he bent and kissed Molly on the cheek, shook hands with Kingsley and Mad-eye before heading to the ministry.

The meeting began to disperse, Molly even headed to the burrow for the night saying she's neglected the family home a little too much.

Athena and Sirius were therefore left alone again.

Athena knew this dream was different; it was like the voices were muffled, she could hear the occasional word or sentence. But she couldn't see well if you called blurry shapes, and smeared colours seeing then she could. The only way she could describe it was like looking through frosted glass and been underwater.

Athena tried to concentrate, but it was difficult, she wasn't the right height she felt like she was sitting on the floor. There was something in her way that also distorted the vision. What she could see was an outline of a door, and what could be two figures. One was moving their arms which looked even blurrier; the other who was dressed darkly was folded inwards, not moving just standing there.

Athena tried to attune her hearing; she needed to know what they were saying.

_"You can't..."_

_"I can..."_

_"Please...no"_

_"Not wanted..."_

_"Is..."_

_"The boys...important"_

_"Athena..."_

_That made her jump with shock, the figures stopped moving. They looked like they were looking at her. The dark one moved out of sight, she heard a jingling noise._

_"Don't take her!" a woman screamed_

There was a bang. Followed by silence. Then the screaming started!

It took Athena a minute to realise, the screaming continued out of her dream and it was her screaming. Then someone else shouted "will you cease and desist that racket!" yelled a voice.

Athena sat bolt upright, there was no one in the room "Over here Blondie!" snapped a voice

Athena looked up at the landscape painting on her bedroom wall; Phineas Nigellus was looming down at her "I have a message from Dumbledore"

Athena forgot her dream almost immediately "spit it out then!" she snapped

"Arthur Weasley has been attacked" he said "his children and Harry Potter are been sent by portkey to this address. You and my idiot grandson who I can't find are to keep care of them until you are given specific orders to do otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Athena "tell Dumbledore, we'd love to have the children"

Phineas rolled his eyes and stepped out of the painting.

Athena bolted to the door, forgetting her dressing gown. She ran down the stairs "SIRIUS!" she hammered on his bedroom door. There was no answer. Athena took a deep intake of breath through her nose. The dry dog, old aftershave and beer smell was lingering in the air and heading towards the kitchen.

Athena followed Sirius's scent down the stairs and into the kitchen "Sirius!" she called as she entered.

He jumped up from the table knocking over a few empty bottles of butterbeer "what?" he snapped indignity

"Arthur's been attacked" she said quickly "Dumbledore is sending the children here. Tidy up I'm going to get changed. Quickly!" she added when he just stared at her, she realised he was checking her out. Athena rolled her eyes and barked "NOW!" before flying back up the stairs.

Athena pulled off her pyjamas as quickly as she could; she threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a blouse. She grabbed her shoes just as she heard Sirius shout at Kreacher from downstairs. They were here.

Athena hurried back down the stairs; she spun round the banister to slow herself before she bumped into Kreacher who was lurking at the bottom.

He mumbled at her as she passed "Dashing about like some wild filthy creature-"

"What's going on?" she could Sirius through the door before she'd even opened it "Phineas Nigellus told Athena, that Arthur's been badly hurt-"

"Ask Harry" said Fred

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself" said George

Athena burst into the kitchen, they all stared at her "why don't we all hear the full story" she said, she was aware that Kreacher had frozen on the staircase

"It was-" Harry began "I had a- a kind of- vision-"

He looked pale and still had perspiration sticking to his brow. But he carried on and explained how he'd been at the ministry of magic, and how he'd seen Arthur attacked by a snake, the same snake Voldemort had. Athena felt her hands shake and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

When Harry finished, Athena turned to look at Sirius, she could see-and smell- that he'd been drinking, but she also saw the horror and concern in his eyes.

"Is mum here?" asked Fred

"No, she's at the Burrow" said Athena; she hoped her voice sounded strong and confident

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet" added Sirius "the important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now"

"We've got to go to St Mungo's" said Ginny urgently, she looked round at herself and her brothers, they were all still dressed in their dressing gowns and pyjamas "Sirius, Athena can you lend us cloaks or something?"

"Hang on" said Athena calmly "you can't go tearing off to the hospital"

"Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want" said Fred determinedly "He's our dad!"

"I know he is" said Athena but how are you going to explain how you all knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George angrily

"It matters" said Sirius "because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away, have you any idea what the ministry was make of that information?"

Fred and George were both bubbling with rage; they didn't care about anything than their dad's health.

"Somebody else could have told us...we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry" said Ginny

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently "listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty of the order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happens, you could seriously damage the order's-"

"We don't care about the dumb order!" shouted Fred

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the order!" barked Sirius "this is how it is- this is why you're not in the order- you don't understand- there are thing worth dying for!"

Athena knew every word he said was right.

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred "I don't see you risking your neck!"

Athena gaped at Fred; she had never expected him to say that. All the colour drained from Sirius's face, he looked ready to hit Fred.

"Why don't we all calm down" said Athena stepping between the children and Sirius "we can't do anything until we hear from Molly, as soon as we do we may be able to go and see Arthur. But until then we need to stay calm and wait to hear from your mother"

Fred and George still looked angry but sat down at the table either side of Ginny, Ron nodded and shrugged before also taking a seat.

"That's right" said Sirius encouraging "come on, let's all...let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!" he waved his wand and several bottles flew from the pantry.

They all sat and drank for a while, until a crack of flames erupted in the air above them, a roll of parchment and a single phoenix feather dropped to the table.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius snatching up the parchment "that's not Dumbledore's writing- it must be a message from your mother-"

He gave the roll to George, who read it aloud "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum" once he'd finished he looked round slowly "still alive...but that makes it sound..."

He didn't need to finish, they all knew what it meant, Arthur was somewhere been life and death.

The Weasley's passed the letter round trying to find some comfort in the words, but there were none to be had.

Athena watched the children all through the night, they spoke occasionally to reassure each other or to ask what time it was. Athena knew what it felt like to have lost family, the pain and sorrow never leaves a person alone.

Athena also kept a close watch on Harry; he kept looking to Sirius almost for reassurance.

It was about ten past five; Athena had her head resting on the table. She however heard something. At first she thought it might have been Kreacher but the footsteps were human and had come through the front door. Athena sat up as they got closer to the kitchen; she was too tired to pick out the identity of them. Athena stood as she heard them mere centimetres away.

"What-" began Sirius, as Athena stood up, the rest of the room looked at her.

The kitchen door swung open and Molly entered, she looked extremely pale.

"Molly?" said Athena; it came out in a whisper

Molly gave her a wan smile "He's going to be alright" she said, her voice was weak with tiredness "he's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off"

Athena let out the breath she was holding.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly, he jumped to his feet joyfully "where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher did not answer him.

"Oh forget it then" he muttered "let's see breakfast for-" he quickly counted the wizards and witches in the room "eight of us...bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea and toast..."

Athena saw Harry shoot out of his seat and go to the dresser to fetch plates. Molly however caught up with him at once, she took the plates off him and pulled him into a hug "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't have been for you Harry" Athena could see she was holding back tears "they might have not have found Arthur for hours and by then it would have been too late, thanks to you he's still alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was you've no idea how much trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis..."

Athena could clearly see the embarrassment on Harry's face, but Molly soon let him go and she turned to her and Sirius.

"Oh and thank you Athena, and you Sirius for looking after the children" she said hugging them both

"It's our pleasure Molly" said Athena "they were in good safe hands"

"I know" she patted Athena's cheek

"But I'm still so grateful to you Sirius...they think Arthur will be in hospital a little while and it would be wonderful to be closer...of course that might mean we'll be here for Christmas"

"The more the merrier!" Sirius's mood had picked up dramatically; he threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

Athena tapped the kettle with her wand to boil the cold water inside.

"Sirius" Athena could still Harry even when he whispered "can I have a quick word? Er-now?" he went into the pantry where Sirius followed.

Athena attuned her ears, she didn't like eavesdropping, but she had Harry's best interests at heart and she was concerned there was something else going on.

She listened as Harry retold Sirius of his vision, of how he was the snake and how he'd attacked Arthur. Athena kept her face straight as she flipped the bacon in the pan.

Sirius spoke up when Harry was finished "did you tell Dumbledore this?"

"Yes" said Harry impatiently "but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well he doesn't tell me anything anymore"

"I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about" said Sirius steadily

Athena frowned it was something to worry about; it meant that Harry's connection with Voldemort was stronger than they thought.

"But that's not all" said Harry "Sirius I...I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office just before we travelled here by portkey...for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one- my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore- Sirius I wanted to attack him!"

"It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all" she heard Sirius say quickly "you were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and-"

"It wasn't that!" said Harry "it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me"

Athena froze; he knew there was something not right.

"You need sleep" said Sirius "you're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying"

"Athena careful you'll burn the bacon!" Athena jumped out of her skin as Molly approached her and interrupted her ear wigging.

"Oh sorry Molly" said Athena, she quickly took the pan off the heat and piled the bacon on a plate "I'm just tired" and she was, a restless night and then spending the rest of it sitting up had made her tired.

"You get some sleep before we visit Arthur" said Molly, she tried to sound stern but she was too exhausted

"Visit Arthur?" questioned Athena

"Dumbledore wants you to come with us, help keep us safe while we travel to the hospital" she said

Athena nodded as Harry came back out of the pantry. She would speak to him later.

Once breakfast had finished everyone seemed to disperse to various bedrooms to sleep. Athena went up the stairs yawning as she did, she was exhausted and it was an effort to even walk. But as she stood outside her bedroom door her hand on the handle, she was suddenly scared, what if she had nightmares again, she had been dreaming more and more recently but they were getting worse. Tonks thought she knew the reason but she was wrong, but the dream Athena had last night had been different it was like she was trying to remember something important...

She heard Harry come up the stairs behind her, he saw her frozen at her door and looked confused. Athena gave him a weary smile "you're not the only one who has bad dreams Harry"

Harry gave her a sympathetic look

"I know yours are different Harry" Athena admitted "I heard what you said to Sirius-" Harry looked shocked "Werewolf hearing, everything will be fine Harry, Arthur is going to be okay and we'll-" voice came from downstairs as Ron and Molly headed up. Athena didn't finish she was going to say, we'll get you sorted. But realised that might not be appropriate.

"Sleep tight, Harry" Athena disappeared into her room, shutting her door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Undergrounds and under the weather **

It was a source of light that woke Athena that afternoon, it was a soft glow of light that kept dimming and then growling with intensity.

Athena peered through her lashes; she had slept most of the afternoon away and hadn't had a single dream. Athena saw what was that was glowing, she shot out of bed and grabbed her little message box.

The letter inside contained a few simple words.

_Wisdom_

_Big Bad wolf went hunting. Specific pray in mind. Came back happy. Can't say anymore_

_Huntress_

The writing was rushed and there were ink droplets splattered on the parchment.

"Athena?" a voice called as a hand knocked on the door

Athena shoved the note back into the little chest and went to the door. It opened before she got there and Tonks's pink hair popped into view "Hey you're up, good we're getting some lunch and then heading out"

Athena nodded "I'm going to have a shower then I'll meet you down there"

By the time Athena had showered she just had time to grab a quick sandwich that Molly had made her.

They headed out walking a few streets until they found a Muggle Underground station. Everyone talked and chatted as they walked; Molly was encouraging Ginny that Arthur was going to be fine, while Fred and George talked about their silly little gadgets.

Tonks had ensnared Harry to herself and insisted to talk about him and his vision.

The train stopped and they hopped off, Athena decided it was best to walk up ahead with Tonks; she kept one hand in her pocket gripping her wand.

Athena could hear every footstep around her, the low conversations, the whistles and announcements. She could smell all the underground smells, rats, dirt, petrol, muggle sweat. But it wasn't just muggles down here; she could smell the occasional wizard blending in with the crowd. She could smell the alcohol on a drunk who was begging for muggles coins while humming a tune. She could hear the coins jangling in another beggar's cup ahead, he appeared to be keeping a low profile and only attracting one type of client.

The group continued past him, until Athena froze, her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared.

Ron bumped into the back of Athena, Athena threw her arm out to steady him "wow-" he said as they collided.

"Athena?" growled Moody; he sensed the danger "Tonks!"

Tonks stopped up a head then back tracked "Go on ahead" she said to the others

They moved round Athena looking at her strangely.

Athena didn't care however she was more concerned with what she had smelt.

"Athena what is it?" Tonks grasped Athena's arm

Athena just held up her arm and turned towards the homeless man

"Look at him" she said to Tonks "look how the muggles move around him like he's not there. I bet the coins are all Knuts and sickles"

"I don't-" Tonks was confused

"Does your dark creature training work at all?" demanded Athena "he's a werewolf" before Tonks could respond Athena approached the other werewolf

"Athena!" hissed Tonks

Athena just waved her hand at her, she drew her hand into her pocket and pulled out a galleon, he last one on her.

She knelt down in front on the other werewolf; he caught wind of her just as she came to his eye level. He flinched back and realised he was cornered against the wall.

"It's okay, stay calm" she held the galleon in front of her face "if you answer my questions you can have this"

"Why should I trust you?" he had a hoarse voice, his green eyes flicked from her face to the coin

"Because I'm like you, and you know that" she replied slowly "I know what this is like been at rock bottom just because of what you are...so tell me what's your name?"

The bloke swallowed "Austin"

"Austin" she smiled "why are you in London, you obviously don't belong to a pack so you're a nomad yes?"

"Yes" he said, his shoulders relaxed "I've been on my own for years, but London is the best place to get money. The last thing they think of is me been a werewolf"

"You should be careful, Aurors past through here daily. They will catch you and put you on the list"

His green eyes bugged "I have nowhere else to go, no house, no job, no friends or family"

Athena knew how he felt

"Athena, hurry up" snapped Tonks

"I'm coming" she replied

"Is she a werewolf?" asked Austin suspiciously

"No, but she's a friend" assured Athena "look you are not alone out there. Now listen closely. Go North from where you stand, as far as you possibly can. Travel far to the English spine, where there grow the wood pine. There you will find the wolves that howl, follow the sound until you reach their home where the fog runs wild and the wolves roam. There you will find friends, their you will find kin there you will find Weylyngill"

Austin's eyes lit up and he stood up at once "Thank you" he said as he gathered his stuff

"Take this" said Athena as she handed him the galleon "and if they ask who sent you say a friend, and when they take you to the senior werewolf, who looks like a younger version of me say Wisdom sent you"

Athena hurried back to Tonks who practically dragged her way so they could catch up with the others.

"Why the hell did you do that?" demanded Tonks "he was a werewolf he could have been there to kill you or spirit you away-"

"Spirit me away?" scoffed Athena "Tonks, he was a nomad I wanted to know who he was and I've sent him to Weylyngill"

"But why?" asked Tonks "just go ahead and send another werewolf to join Greyback and fight against us in the war, clever plan"

Athena rolled her eyes "he won't want to fight, he wants to be normal, plus he can be a useful ally to Artemis"

Tonks just tugged her along until they caught up with the others who were waiting on them in the busy muggle street.

They walked until they reached a rundown department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd.

"Right" said Tonks "now we're all here...are we all ready?"

Athena knew that the statement was aimed at her.

Tonks leant forward "Wotcher" she said "we're here to see Arthur Weasley"

The dummy in the window nodded and beckoned them forward.

Tonks walked forward with Molly and Ginny.

Fred, George and Ron went next.

"C'mon" growled Moody and stepped forward

Athena grabbed hold of Harry who was dumbstruck on the pavement and walked in through the glass.

Athena walked through the busy reception and towards the reception desk. She looked above the desk at the portrait of Dilys Derwent; she gave her a little salute so that she could report their safe arrival to Dumbledore.

Molly asked the welcome witch for the directions they were sent to Dai Llewellyn Ward

When they reached the ward Tonks spoke up "We'll wait outside, Molly" she said "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once...it ought to be family first"

Harry stood his ground next to Athena but Molly reached out and grabbed him "don't be silly Harry, Arthur wants to thank you"

Athena dropped onto the bench that was situated in the hallway, she stretched her legs out. It was long before the Weasley kids and Harry marched out they said Arthur wanted to see them.

When Athena went in she at once knew the man opposite was a man in the progress of becoming a werewolf, two werewolves in one day she felt extremely depressed.

They all took seats around Arthur's bedside

"How are you feeling?" asked Athena anxiously

"Better, thank you" said Arthur happily "I just can't believe what's happened, have they had any luck finding the snake?"

"They searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you Arthur" said Tonks; she had been part of the team helping to find it

"But you-know-who can't have expected a snake to seriously infiltrate the ministry of magic" said Athena, they had looked at all the different exits and entrances it must have got in somehow

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout" rumbled Moody "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes" said Athena "Harry made is perfectly clear that he saw the entire events"

"You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for harry to see something like this" said Molly uneasily

"Yeah well" said Moody "there's something funny about the potter kid we all know it"

"Moody!" Athena hissed and hit his arm

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke with him this morning" said Molly

"Course he's worried" growled Moody "the boy's seeing things from inside you-know-who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if you-know-who's possessing him-"

Athena clamped her hand over Moody's mouth, everyone looked at her. She just put her finger to her lips and cast a shield around them. Athena didn't seriously think Fred and George would have any extendable ears on them.

"Harry isn't been possessed" she stated "it's more like he's getting a free viewing into you-know-who's mind"

"How do we know it doesn't go both ways?" demanded Moody

"We don't" said Athena sadly

"All we do know is that if it wasn't for Harry, Arthur wouldn't be here" said Molly, she squeezed Arthur's hand

Athena wished she could one day be like that, caring for her husband when he was ill. Maybe not this ill but similar.

The next few days suddenly became a Christmas bonanza; the decorations went up, followed by the tree, even Sirius and Harry seemed to be in a better mood.

Athena had pretty much forgotten about the note Artemis had sent until Tonks told Remus and Sirius and they both demanded to see.

"What does she mean by hunting?" asked Remus, from the look on his face she thought he knew

"I think he went out to either turn or kill someone" said Athena

Remus's face paled and he handed her back the note "I hope...I hope it wasn't a chi-"

"I know" she went to touch his arm, but thought better of it

"Didn't you see a wizard the other day in St Mungo's" reminded Sirius "Could that person be his target?"

Athena looked at him astonished, how she could have forgotten; she didn't know "maybe we should have a little chat with him next time we go see Arthur?"

Remus, Sirius and Tonks agreed just as on the other side of the kitchen an owl dropped a present through the open window.

The others dispersed to give presents and to get breakfast.

Athena picked up the package it had a return to sender note stuck to it.

Athena read the tag and realised it was for Molly.

"Molly this came for you" said Athena as she dropped into the seat between Fred and Remus

She poured herself a cup of tea, just as Molly let out a whale and threw the package to the table

"What is it mum?" asked George concerned

"Oh-oh, I can't believe he would do such a thing" blubbered Molly her hand to her mouth

Fred picked up the package and revealed what was inside. A mustard colour jumper slipped out, stitched on the front was a black P.

"Oh mum" said Fred putting his arm around

"He hasn't even sent a note or asked how your father is" Molly had big fat tears running down her cheeks; he voice was higher than usual.

"Just ignore it mum" said George cheerfully "we love our jumpers- don't we?"

Everyone in the room nodded as they all seemed to have received one

"Percy is no better than a humungous pile of rat droppings" said Fred

"Oooohhh" Molly whaled again and buried her face in her hands.

Athena stood up and pushed Fred out the way. Remus also joined her, he put his arm around Molly's shoulders "It'll be alright Molly" he soothed

"Remus is right" said Athena "Percy just needs time to come round, he'll soon see that" Athena patted Molly's hand gently.

Fred and George apparated out of the kitchen and left them to comfort Molly who eventually pulled herself together in time to make Christmas lunch.

After lunch Dung arrived with a 'burrowed' ministry car which they used to travel to St Mungo's.

When they arrived at the ward, they found Arthur propped up eating the last of his Christmas dinner

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Molly, as they handed over Christmas

"Fine, fine" said Arthur "you-er haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No" said Molly suspiciously "why?"

"Nothing, nothing" said Arthur he unwrapped a gift and said "oh Harry- this is absolutely wonderful!" a pile of muggle wires and plugs fell out the wrapping paper.

Molly didn't look too thrilled as Arthur shook Harry's hand "Arthur" her voice turned sharp "you've had your bandages change? Why have you had your bandages changed a day early? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow"

"What?" said Arthur pulling up the bed covers "no, no –it's nothing- it's- I-" he suddenly deflated under Molly's gaze "well- now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea...he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in...Um...complementary medicine...I mean some of those Muggle remedies...well they're called stitches, Molly and they work very well on- on Muggle wounds-" Molly made a growl type noise

"Oh no" said Remus to Athena "it might be time to retreat"

Athena saw Molly's ears turning redder "I think you'll right"

Remus and Athena backed away and moved towards the man who smelt like a newly born werewolf.

"Do you mind?" asked Remus, he indicated the two empty chairs by the man's bed

The man pulled his covers around him "you-you should go away" he tried to sound tuff and angry "I'll bite you, if you don't"

"I don't think there would be any point in that" said Athena shaking her head sadly

The man frowned at her, his eyes narrowed "I know you..." he said quietly "your face looks familiar"

Athena titled her head a little so her curls fell around her "no I don't think so"

The man looked suspiciously at her

"You were bitten by a werewolf weren't you?" asked Remus softly

The man nodded

"On the last full moon?" asked Athena

The man nodded again "you're from the ministry aren't you?" he turned suddenly defensive

"No, no" said Remus calmly "we are just two people who know what you're going through"

The man slowly lowered his covers and relaxed his posture "your-you're like me?" he looked ready to cry

Athena nodded "tell us about yourself" said Athena, she leant forward slightly on her chair "what's your name?"

"Raymond Fiend" he replied

"You have a Yorkshire accent" said Remus "you're from near there?"

Raymond nodded "I'm a Herbologist, not a known one, I supply some shops who sell magical ingredients ...but I also grow vegetables and fruit, I supply muggle shops and wizard shops...I also supplied the werewolf who turned me"

"Do you know who it was?" Athena was sitting on the edge of seat

The man nodded "Fenrir Greyback" his face paled and turned greener "I upset him..." he swallowed

"Take your time" urged Remus

"He came to me years ago" explained Raymond "just after he became the leader of his pack. He said he would keep the wolves off my land if I gave him some of my vegetables, herbs, plants and fruit that I grew. I agreed thinking it was just going to be a couple of crates. It went from been a couple of crates here and there to twenty crates a month, then ten crates a week. It seemed okay at first I had fast growing plants, I could meet the demand but then when I fell on hard times recently. You know people buying less because of the state of the banks and all this stuff with the ministry. I couldn't meet the demand in stock for the past few months" Raymond was twisting his bed clothes in his hands "Greyback came to my door saying that if I didn't start meeting the demands, he wouldn't be able to keep the wolves from the door. When I explained I couldn't he said that he had put his trust in the wrong person therefore I should prepare myself at the next full moon. I told him I wasn't open to threats and that I could protect myself and my family-" the man's eyes filled with tears

"It's okay keep going" said Athena kindly

"Two weeks ago I was out in the fields planting the cabbages, they always grow better when you plant them in moonlight" he said in a matter of fact tone "I'd almost forgotten about Greyback's threat until I heard the howling. They surrounded the house there were about ten of them. I ran back inside to save my wife and my boys. But it was too late I tried to repel them, but I've never been good at defensive charms. They killed my family, I thought they had killed me but I guess I was lucky" tears ran down Raymond's face "I wish I had died along with my family. My sister won't have anything to do with me now. At least if I was dead she could say I was brave like my wife and boys" he gave a little sob.

"Your sister is only doing what she knows best, most of wizarding society rejects us" said Remus quietly "I lost my teaching position because of what I am. But until the wizarding world discovered that I was a werewolf, I lived a normal life"

"Remus is right" said Athena gently "you can live a normal life...the only thing is if the ministry get to you"

Raymond adverted her eyes

"They have, haven't they?" she asked

"Not yet" said Raymond, he dried his eyes on his sheets "but the healers, they have already been talking to me saying how I'll have to go on a list. What is the list?" he seemed frightened

"The list" said Remus "is a list of all known werewolves, you can either opt to put your name on it or they can force you if they catch you or in your case have you somewhere where they can enforce their rules"

Raymond swallowed "what if I don't want to be on it?"

Athena sighed sadly "you won't have the option, Raymond. They will put your name on it"

"But what does that mean? But what does it mean for me?" he was getting frustrated

"It means" said Remus calmly, for they could not risk angering a young new werewolf "you won't be able to continue as a Herbologist. Their rules will mean you will have to change in one of their facilities, they will have charms that will track you and various other things, they will explain everything"

Raymond looked extremely down hearted "There's nothing you can do? No way to help me escape?"

Athena shook her head "if you were to flee hear and travel to one of the werewolf colonies you would be lucky to make it before the ministry caught you. The safest way is to sign onto the list and lie in wait. If you haven't already heard Raymond, there's a storm coming and werewolves are going to have to pick sides. Make sure you pick the right one" she smiled

"I do know you" Raymond said his eyes bored into hers "you have his eyes, but you look like one of his senior werewolves- the sheriff they call her"

Athena couldn't lie to him "she's my half sister, she warned me you were here I wanted to offer some support"

"Support!" he spat, his temper turned quickly "your father did this to me! I should tell them what you, what you both are!"

"Then you would hinder our attempts at bringing Greyback down" said Remus seriously

"I do not stand at my father's side for one many reasons, I hate him. We hate him" she looked to Remus for support "we are working to bring him down"

Raymond smiled "then whenever you need me, I'll come. I'll fight him for what he's done to me, for what he's taken from me!"

"That's the spirit!" beamed Athena

"Excuse me?" said a voice; they all looked round, a young healer stood there with her arms folded across her chest "I do hope you are not upsetting Mr Fiend, he has had a very traumatic experience and it is not funny to come a question it about it"

"It's okay Martha" said Raymond "their friends...friends who have given me a bit of hope"

Martha looked a little shocked, but remained silent

Remus looked round to see that Molly and Moody were leaving Arthur's bedside "we should be going anyway, visiting hours are almost over" they stood up shook Raymond's hand and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

New Year soon went by and with the New Year meant the new school term. This dramatically decreased Sirius's mood. The only thing that kept him in a good mood was Athena's twenty fourth birthday. Still so young, but with the problems of a wise old woman on her shoulders.

It was fantastic news when Arthur returned back even though he came home right in the middle of a fight between Sirius and Snape.

It however soon came to the time for the kids to go back to hospital, Remus, Tonks and Athena were asked by Dumbledore to escort them safely back to Hogwarts.

It was the morning of the day they were due to return, Athena, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Molly sat around the table

"Occlumency lessons?" blanched Tonks "Dumbledore seriously wants Snape to teach Harry Occlumency?"

Sirius nodded sourly, he gave a small snarl "I can't stand the fact that Dumbledore is going to these extremes"

"It's for Harry best interests" said Remus he grabbed another piece of toast to go with his fry up

Sirius didn't look comforted, he turned to Athena "what do you think?"

Athena swallowed her mouth full of bacon "that these lessons might be a good thing" she shrugged "it's going to help Harry, it will stop him seeing things he shouldn't be able to see, and hopefully prevent you-know-who from possessing him"

Sirius nodded and grasped her hand "Thank you"

Athena gave him a smile, until she saw Remus's face. He looked like someone who had just been slapped and had a bucket of water thrown over him all at the same time.

The tension seemed to be building up in the air around them. Tonks was chatting but Athena felt like she couldn't hear her...Remus looked really angry, and that made Athena feel guilty...

The kitchen door opened and the kids came in for breakfast, Harry looked suspicious as all the adults shut up as soon as they all came in.

"Smooth" mumbled Athena; she pushed her food away from her suddenly feeling un-hungry.

After they had all hurried their breakfast, they helped bring the trunks down and pulled on coats and jackets. Athena watched as Tonks altered her appearance to turn her hair grey and her skin paler.

"I don't see what the point in doing all that" said Athena as she pulled on her long coat and scarf

"I don't like people suspecting me of been a Auror" said Tonks she smiled a cheeky grin

Athena rolled her eyes as they shrunk the school trunks into their pockets.

Once everyone was ready and had said their goodbyes, they headed out into the cold and grey January day

"Come on" called Tonks "the quicker we get on the bus the better" she looked round the square nervously.

Athena did the same making sure she was between the surrounding buildings and the children.

Remus threw out his right arm with his wand clenched tightly in his fingers

BANG

The Knight Bus appeared out of nowhere, swerved to avoid a lamppost and skidded to a halt.

A thin pimple face youth leapt down onto the pavement "Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes we know, thank you" said Tonks swiftly, she started to hurry the others onto the bus "on, on get on-"

Athena hoped onto the bus and helped usher the kids on as she helped Harry on the conductor goggled and said "Ere- it's Arry-!"

Athena swung her wand round along with Tonks, they were both on high alert "If you shout his name again I will curse you- don't think I won't" said Athena

Tonks pushed Hermione and Ginny on before Remus climbed aboard.

"Looks like we'll have to split up" said Athena once they were all aboard and were avoiding a witches' spilt shopping bag

"Fred, George, Ginny and I will take the seats at the front" said Tonks edging forward "you two go up to the second deck with Harry and Ron"

Athena would have strangled Tonks if the bus hadn't have lurched forward suddenly.

"Let's get some seats" said Remus grabbing her elbow before she fell over

Athena nodded as they followed Ron and Harry up the stairs. The boys took the two seats at the back, while Remus and Athena ended up with two seats at the front. Athena tested the air for scents, she could smell the faint sent of a death eater but that could be nothing...

"So Sirius seemed happy for your support this morning" said Remus quietly but she still heard him

Athena's stomach dropped "yeah..." her mouth felt dry "but you know stuck at Grimmauld Place with him has made us good friends" why did she feel like she had to defend herself?

"Oh right" Remus looked uncomfortable "well hopefully I'll be around headquarters a bit more, all the research I've been doing for Dumbledore has come to an end"

"What was the research?" Athena was curious

Remus tapped his nose with a smirk.

Athena smiled until they heard a retching noise from below. That was when Athena wished she wasn't a werewolf because the smell was awful.

The bus banged to a stop and Athena almost went flying if it wasn't for Remus who threw out his arm to stop her. Athena felt her lungs bang against her rib cage "Thanks" she breathed

"You've never been on the Knight bus before have you?" Remus raised an eyebrow

Athena shook her head "and after this never again" she vowed as she felt her stomach clench.

Remus gave her a sympathetic look as the bus shot off again and reappeared rushing up the main street of Hogsemead, not even the snow slowed it down.

Athena, Remus and Tonks helped the kids off the bus, the luggage wheels dragged in the snow even though they were outside the gates to Hogwarts.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds" said Tonks casting her eyes around "Have a good term, ok?"

"Look after yourselves" said Remus; he lowered his voice as he spoke to Harry quietly

Athena caused a distraction "we'll see you all soon, now watch yourselves against Umbridge"

They all laughed and headed towards the gates.

Athena watched them go and held her breath until they were inside the grounds. The bus shot away and took them back to London.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Valentine's day and Villains

This dream was also different; it made Athena feel sick even though she was asleep.

Athena couldn't see again, everything was fuzzy and deformed. She was sitting higher than last time; she could feel the soft texture of a sofa under her little hands.

There were two people arguing, they were about the same height, even though one looked rather fat, well from what she could see anyway.

The people were obviously arguing, but were trying to be discreet. It wasn't working.

_"For goodness sake, silly girl what do you think he wants that one for?" that was a voice she had not heard or dreamt of for a very long time. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in the dream and in reality. Her grandmother's voice was unmistakable. "He has the boys and Athena, why another?"_

_"Stay out of this mother" Athena's mother's voice was quite and strained "I wanted this too"_

_"Look at you, your sick, can't he see that, where is he anyway?" he grandmother had a way with words "oh let me guess running wild and naked in a forest somewhere howling...you and him disgust me...don't the children see what he is?"_

_There was silence for a moment and then her mother's voice spoke, she had to strain her ears "I'm happy...they are happy...we want this...why do you have to interfere, you've never liked Fenrir...never will...horrid bat get out of my house and leave me alone"_

_"Fine, as you wish" he grandmother grew bigger "but I will say goodbye to my grandchildren-BOYS!"_

_That's when the dream became clear suddenly as two skinny framed boys ran down the stairs. Their smiling faces beamed at Athena and her grandmother "goodbye my boys" said Arial as she pulled Ares and Apollo into a hug._

_Arial then turned to Athena she picked her up off the floor her grey curly hair falling around her "Bye, Bye Athena" she kissed her cheek, Athena leant back and looked into her grandmothers pale grey eyes "this will all be the hardest on you..." she set Athena on her feet and went to the door._

_Athena heard it slam shut, the photos on the wall rattled. That's when her mother began to cry._

Athena felt sick to her stomach as she went downstairs to breakfast, or was it nearly lunch time. She couldn't remember or be bothered to look at a clock.

When she entered the kitchen, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Sirius looked round "Oh you're up" said Molly, she looked skittish and worried "we thought we'd leave you sleep. Do you want some food-?"

It was all too much for Athena "what's going on?" her voice sounded crackled

Sirius handed her the paper, he murmured in a low voice for her werewolf ear to pick up "you were screaming in your sleep"

Athena felt the colour drain from her face; she thought she'd stayed silent. The colour drained further when she saw the ten black and white photos on the front page, followed by the caption

**Mass Breakout From Azkaban Ministry Fears Black Is Rallying Point For Old Death Eaters**

"Oh shit" was all she could say, she recognised the female in the photo "Bellatrix Lestrange...hhmm...I'm shocked their blaming you" Athena sat down at the table. Everyone still looked full of concern for her.

"Well Bellatrix is my cousin, they obviously think I've conspired some elaborate plot to help her and the others escape from Azkaban" said Sirius, he seemed rather smug about the whole idea "we all know, who was behind it really"

Athena just shrugged her shoulders and then rubbed her head; it felt like it was throbbing.

"You need a cup of tea" said Remus at once, he got up "anyone else want one?"

There were a few mumbled replied.

Molly finished making some toast and eggs and placed the plate in front of her. Athena took one look at it and tried to hold back a gag, she couldn't face eating while her head felt saw and her stomach was churning.

"I'm sorry Molly" Athena had to push the plate away "I just can't..."

Molly stroked Athena's hair "just keep it there, just encase you change your mind" she smiled warmly, a typical mother smile. Athena felt her heart ache a little "come on Arthur let's get ready maybe we can go into town for a bit" she didn't wait for Arthur to answer her, she just ushered him out of his chair and up the stairs.

When they left Sirius turned to her "are you sick?"

"No, I'll be fine" said Athena miserably as she laid her head on the table

Remus placed a cup of tea in front of her, he sat next to her with his own mug and then handed one Sirius.

Athena sat up and took a sip of tea, which already made her feel better.

"Why were you screaming?" asked Remus

Athena looked up into his deep brown eyes, he didn't appear curious, just generally concerned.

Athena swallowed another cup of tea "bad dream" she said

"You're having bad dreams again" he leant forward "you haven't had them for a while" Athena knew where was this was going

She frowned "I always have bad dreams" she said "they are always past experiences and memories" she directed it right at Remus

Remus frowned also, he didn't like that "what did you dream about? Maybe we can help" he said

Athena stood up with her tea in hand "unless you can wipe my memory clean I doubt it" she said bitterly "all my dreams are due to _painful _experiences"

Athena turned on the spot carefully not to slop her tea then went out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Remus slammed his mug on the table the handle broke off, he swore.

"Stay calm Mooney" said Sirius carefully not to aggravate him further "she's tired and ill. Your both near the full moon don't let your tempers get out of control"

"You know what Sirius, thanks for the advice, but I need to sort this out" Remus stood up, a sudden urge to set Athena straight had come over him, he didn't like her attitude towards him anymore, he was only been helpful not hurting her "I need to speak to her"

Remus marched up the stairs a little louder than usual so that Athena could hear him coming. She'd already opened the door before he'd even reached the landing.

Remus got ready for her screaming and shouting, but his anger faulted when he saw her sitting on her single bed, her legs crossed, hugging her mug of tea and crying.

Remus went straight to her like they'd never had a fight ever "hey, I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry, hey there's no reason to cry" he soothed tucking her curls behind her ears and wiping away her tears using his thumbs.

Athena pulled her face away and wiped her cheeks again to make sure they were dryer "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just-just tired and sick, and hurting"

"What did you dream Athena?" he asked her gently

Athena's blue eyes looked up to meet his; she'd only just started to meet his gaze recently. Her eyes searched his face "my-my dreams, their always memories" she gulped back a sob "my transformation, my brothers deaths, my love of Charlie and of other people...Tonks recons they happen for a reason" tears still rained from her eyes "and I think she's right. I feel like they're trying the show me something or warn me- am I losing it? I am aren't I? An insane werewolf there's a good joke right-" she started to get hysterical. Her hands were shaking and the tea was spilling into her lap, Remus doubted she noticed.

Remus therefore grabbed her hands and removed the mug he then squeezed her wrists gently "maybe your right, I get nightmares as the full moon approaches, there always the same too" he smiled kindly "now tell me what you dreamt about?"

Athena sighed "my grandmother" she said her voice wavered

"What about her? Her death?" Remus said

"No" said Athena shocked "she's not dead. I just dreamt of the last time I saw her. I must have been about five years old"

"Why don't you see her?"

"I don't know where she lives anymore, and my mum made it clear we weren't welcome by her because of our dad and because I became a werewolf"

"But what was the warning in the dream?"

Athena swallowed "I think-I think it has something to do with my mother" she said

Remus was a bit taken back; he was waiting for a different answer "what about her?"

"In my dream, my grandma and mum were arguing. That's what the dream focused on. It was like there was something important I should know-"

There was a knock on the door

Remus jumped up like he was guilty of making her cry.

Sirius popped his head round the door "there's a message from Dumbledore for you both" he eyed them both suspiciously.

Athena hid her blotchy face and red eyes from him.

Remus gave his best friend half a smile "we're coming" he said

Sirius huffed and went away.

When Remus turned around, Athena was already getting up off the bed "we better go see what that message is" her face was bright pink and she had red eyes

"You might want to wash your face first" Remus tried to say it kindly "what I mean is the others might know you've been crying..."

Athena just nodded and went off to the bathroom before they went downstairs.

Remus ripped open the envelope that was sealed with the Hogwarts coat of arms "It's from Dumbledore" he said

"Never" grumbled Sirius putting her feet up on the table.

Athena didn't even have the effort to push them down "what does it say?" her voice was quite and crackly

Remus skimmed the letter than turned round to face her "there's another Hogsemead trip, a few weeks time"

Sirius beamed "great I can tag along with you guys"

Remus shook his head "No Sirius, Albus has made is clear it's just got to be Athena and I"

Sirius folded his arms and muttered several nasty things about Dumbledore

"Shut up Sirius" said Athena unemotionally "when is it?"

"February" said Remus; he looked shifty as he folded up the letter

"The date Remus" she said

"The fourteenth"

"Oh" Athena felt her face go blank

Sirius barked a loud laugh.

Athena was concentrating on her reflection in the mirror, she still looked peaky after the full moon but her colour was returning. She moved her wand in slow curling motions around her head muttering an incantation. She then took Tonks's make up bag and searched for some colourful eye shadow and lipstick.

She had to settle with a gold eye shadow and neutral lipstick. She then applied a little bit of blusher from her own make up collection. Athena then went to the wardrobe and took out a new robe she hadn't worn yet, it was a military green with a gold old fashioned clasp. The inside of the hood was red silk. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and black boots seeing as it was over cast and looked likely to rain.

There was knock on her bed room door and a tall blonde man with a stubbly beard entered. His brown eyes flicked over her outfit and black curly hair "I hardly recognise you" said Remus cheerfully.

He'd burrowed some of Bill's clothes; he wore a deep blue robe and shirt with a pair of his own jeans and an enlarged pair of Athena's converse.

Athena gave him a smile "you look rather dapper in your clothes"

Remus rolled his eyes "the shoes are a bit worn" said Remus jokingly "but I kind of like the robe and shirt Bill leant me. Are you ready to make a move?"

Athena nodded as they both went down the stairs said their goodbyes and headed out the door. They stood on the top step.

"Now remember, we're apparating outside the Hogshead. Dung is hiding there and we're to track Harry down, and follow him" said Remus, he looked excited but nervous

Athena nodded and held out her hand. Remus took it and laced his fingers with hers. They had to give the impression they were a couple.

They both turned on the spot apparating into thin air.

Athena let out a breath as her feet found ground again, the air swirled around them. Fresh country air that belonged to Hogsemead.

"Come on" Remus tugged her hand "Harry might already be here"

They headed up the lane as quickly as possible. A light drizzle began to splatter against their faces as they joined the crowds of students and Hogsemead residents.

Athena and Remus shuffled between the students, heading towards the castle while trying to be casual.

"Can you see him?" she asked Remus, he was taller and could see over most of the students

Remus shook his head "could you not try and smell him out?"

Athena stopped and pretended to be looking into a shop window. Remus joined her "No you look for him" she said "I need to concentrate to smell or hear him"

Remus nodded and stood behind her looking a little bored.

Athena took an intake of breath and concentrated. She attuned her ears; it hurt her ear drums to listen to all the footsteps, but she tried to listen for Harry's distinctive squeaky left shoe and casual walk.

Athena heard other footsteps she recognised, Neville's for one, but she had to ignore them. It was Harry's she was looking forward. That's when her ears picked up Cho Chang's she walked with a strut, but gracefully.

"Um...d'you want to get a coffee?" she asked someone, Athena felt the rain getting heavier on her head

"Yeah" Athena's head shout up and round in the direction of Harry's voice "Where?"

"I've found him" said Athena, she grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him away from the shop "They're going to Madame Puddifoot's" she dragged him along the street until they reached a small tea room that was pink and decorated with girly pink thinks and lace.

Athena and Remus entered the tea shop and walked directly to a table near the back "I think James bought Lily here once" Remus went for the nearest chair

"No" said Athena "you sit facing the door, you can see over my head and watch Harry. Plus he's less likely to know it's you"

Remus nodded and took a seat "but you can't see him"

"I don't have to see him entirely" she replied pointing the mirror behind Remus's head "plus I can hear and smell everything in this room"

The door opened behind and the bell tingled.

Athena flinched at the loud noise

Remus gave a little chuckle "everything" he joked

A waitress came to their table and asked what they would like "This one's one me love" said Remus putting on a cheesy accent. Athena couldn't help but giggle at him for his stupidity "pot of tea' for two and two slices of Victoria sponge cake"

The waitress headed off with their order.

As soon as she was gone Remus whispered "what are they talking about?"

"Er...listen, d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there"

"He's meeting Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime" she said. Remus nodded and then added "Cho doesn't look happy"

Athena nodded as she listened in on Harry's and Cho's conversation. At one point Harry looked round and did a double take at Remus, who grabbed her hand and pretended to be in a deep meaningful conversation with Athena.

The next thing to happen surprised Remus, but Athena felt sorry for Harry "oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" said Cho shrilly, the whole tea room fell into silence "but you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just...just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

"Cho?" said Harry weakly; he looked embarrassed as he cast his eyes round the room

"Go on leave!" she said "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me...how many are you meeting after Hermione?"

"It's not like that" Harry could now see Cho had the wrong end of the wand and then laughed because he was so relieved.

That however a good idea, Cho wasn't sprung to her feet "I'll see you around Harry" she said dramatically, she threw her wet napkin on the table and stormed from the shop.

The whole shop was quite, Athena signalled to Remus it might be time to leave. But Harry beat them to it as he jumped up, dumped a galleon on the table and strolled out.

Athena jumped up too along with Remus as the tea room burst into chatter.

They stepped outside into the pouring rain.

Harry was only a little way ahead.

"Women!" said Harry angrily "what did she want to talk about Cedric for, anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"

Athena carried on walking "Athena don't, we can be seen"

"Says who?" she retorted, the shouted "Harry!"

Harry stopped and turned, he recognised her voice.

"Harry!" she waved and jogged over to him.

Harry looked a little taken back at first, then he furrowed his eyebrows and wiped the rain off his glasses "Athena?" he blanched, then he got angry "will you all stop stalking me!" he set off in the rain

"Harry don't be melodramatic" said Athena, she went after him and caught his shoulder "the reason why she brought up that other boy is obvious"

"Is it?" questioned Harry, down hearted

Athena nodded "she isn't over him Harry" she said it slowly so it could sink in "she never will be. You're just someone to help her get over that. Therefore you're better off without her"

Harry just shrugged "are you going to keep following me round Hogsemead?" he asked quietly

Athena smiled as Remus came up behind her "afraid so, but we'll keep our distance this time" he said "come on we'll walk you to the pub"

Harry didn't look surprised that they knew where he was going but allowed them to walk him to the pub. As he went inside Hagrid came out.

Athena couldn't help it "Hagrid!" she called. He turned round and she gasped at the scars, cuts and bruises on his face "Athena?" he questioned

"Who the hell did that to you!" she demanded drawing her wand "I want to know, because they will feel my wand tip against their throat"

Hagrid chuckled "always' a lil' fire crackler" he said "I'm fine, no one did this ta' me"

Athena didn't believe him

"Anyway" he grumbled "what ya' doin' here I thought ya' were in London"

Athena looked to Remus, who wasn't happy she'd blown their cover again "keeping a watch on Harry"

"Ah right" smiled Hagrid from behind his black beard "I'll leave yeh' to it then...don't want people ta' know yeh' here then" he tried to say it quietly but his booming voice sounded no lower.

Athena smiled "I missed you Hagrid" she put her arms round his broad belly and tried to hug him.

He patted her gently on the back, his eyes welled with tears a little "I missed yeh' too" he then pushed her away and went up the road, heading towards the castle.

Athena felt little spikes of tears in her own eyes. Remus patted her shoulder "I know it's hard not to be with your friends"

Athena gave a small laugh "I just wish it was me walking up there with him" she said truthfully "I miss teaching"

Athena stared at the headline, her mouth open in shock. Her eyes flicked over the bold words on the front of the Quibbler **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

Athena saw and read the article underneath. She let out a low whistle when she'd finished, and looked across the table at Sirius "That's why Hermione wanted to meet Harry...to give the interview..." she stared off into space

"It was a foolish thing to do" said Molly harshly "mark my words that Umbridge woman, she'll have Harry down as a liar again and have the whole Ministry against him- such an idiotic thing to do!" she waved her wand about as she spoke and little orange sparks flew out the end

"It's a bloody brilliant idea" retorted Athena as she slapped the Quibbler on the table "why would a liar say out in the open to every member of the wizarding community that Voldemort-" Molly flinched "is back, a liar wouldn't take the gamble. Anyway we know he's telling the truth. That should be enough"

Molly stayed quite.

After the Quibbler incident there was very little news, the order members just flew in and out when meetings occurred and that's all the time they spared for Sirius and Athena.

Athena was also disappointed and a little relieved that there had been no news from Artemis. She wanted to know her half sister was safe, but at the same time be of use to Dumbledore by receiving messages.

It was not until late March did anything occur. Dumbledore sent Minerva to pay Athena a visit.

"What do you mean he's planning something?" asked Athena suspiciously "a trap? A way to stop Voldemort what?"

"He said, he had a plan which would involve him leaving Hogwarts and that you and Sirius were to prepare yourselves for he may appear here and need your help" explained Minerva, her eyebrow twitched which meant she was clearly annoyed

"So that's all your going to tell us" said Remus blankly "Dumbledore may, or may not appear. Depending on how his plan goes"

"Yes" sighed Minerva "I am just unhappy as you are. Now prepare yourselves, Dumbledore said this could happen within the next few days"

And with those words it did.

Athena was in the process of collecting her laundry and bringing down the stairs when a voice spoke from the landing below "I always find that doing your own washing means you can keep track of one's socks" it was a voice that was too familiar. Athena almost ran down the stairs to greet him, if it wasn't for the giant floating laundry basket in front of her "but I still manage to lose the odd ones"

Athena deposited the basket at the bottom of the stairs "shall we go into the kitchen? I expect a very long explanation of what's happened"

Athena and Dumbledore went down into the kitchen. Albus insisted on a cup of tea before he explained anything. When Athena had made a pot, he explained how Harry and a few other students had been caught when Maria Escombe reported secret DA meetings to Umbridge.

"DA?" questioned Athena cupping her mug

"Dumbledore's Army" Albus seemed to find the idea amusing

"Sounds like a younger version of the Order" she retorted

Albus's eyebrow's rose "I doubt that" he said "this was a Defence against the Dark Arts club. A group of students were meeting to learn how to use the spells correctly-"

"I know, just ignore me...so tell me the rest of the story"

Albus carried on with his explanation of leaving the school.

"So you've gone and left Harry and the others in a school with _her_?" sneered Athena

Albus sighed "Minerva and Severus are both at the school...I trust that he'll be safe"

Athena held her tongue; she would like to say several things about Severus Snape...

"You doubt Severus's intentions" said Albus

Athena shrugged "I'm not sure I can trust him, that's all. He certainly doesn't trust me"

"Well I trust the both of you" said Albus like it had settled the argument "Severus has his secrets, like you have yours" Athena felt his bright blue eyes boring into her "you are both doing certain tasks for me. Both which rely on me trusting you and Severus...do you trust your sister?"

"Yes" said Athena at once "but it's different, I've know her since she was little"

"As I have known Severus...we have had many journeys together he is a good friend...like your sister is a good friend to you"

Athena sighed heavily "but what about the school while you're away?"

Dumbledore slouched back in his chair, for one moment he looked like a frail old man "the students and teachers will take care of it. Umbridge I have a feeling will not last long, none of my Defence against the Dark Arts teachers do"

Athena gave a small smile "what will you do now your here?"

Albus smiled in return "I have a few affairs to set in order. You can expect me at the meetings far more often" he smiled kindly at her "that was a most lovely cup of tea"

"Thank you-" began Athena

There was a loud BANG followed by a shout "AH!" shouted someone

"Sirius!" yelled Remus from the above landings

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL PUT THAT THERE!" bellowed Sirius

"SPOILT BRAT, BETRAYER, HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!" screamed Mrs Black

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" there was another loud bang as Sirius set off a spell "WHOEVER LEFT THAT LAUNDRY BASKET LYING AROUND IS A STUPID, BLOODY DIM WITTED!-" he kept rambling at he entered the kitchen and then froze when he saw Dumbledore "Albus, we-we. I-I erm sorry you had to hear that" he was red in the face

Remus hurried into the kitchen "are you okay? - oh Albus we didn't know you were here" he eyed Athena

"He hasn't been here long. We were just having a catch up" she stood and began to clear away the tea set "by the way Sirius it was my laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs" she turned round to glare at him, but Sirius looked ashamed enough as he was that her face softened.

Remus didn't look happy when she looked at him "I'll leave you men to talk...seeing as I have laundry to do"

The next day there was a notice in the paper

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The above is in accordance with Education Decree number twenty eight

"Twenty eight" repeated Athena tossing the paper away and looking at Molly "how many bloody more will there be?"

"I'm sure Albus will be back there soon, and that horrid hag will resign" Molly smiled brightly as she tied the last few strings round the package she was sending to Hogwarts. She opened the window and handed the package to Barney who was perched on the windowsill. He hooted happily to have a job to do "straight to Hogwarts please" said Molly

Barney flapped his wings a few times to gain moment as he soared out the window and into the cloudy sky.

"Here you are Athena...this one's for you" Molly placed a little paper wrapped Easter egg "I decorated it with little paw prints, I thought you would like that..." she looked at Athena's face and said "Oh-oh Athena, there's no need to cry"

Athena brushed away her tears as she stared at the little egg "you know Molly, I've always l-l-looked up to y-y-you" she hiccoughed as she tried to control her shaky voice "you've always b-b-been like a second mum to me" that made Molly grab Athena's hands "and- I- know- things- didn't- work- out with- Charlie, but- he's- still- one- of- my- best friends..." Athena couldn't keep it together anymore and let out the sob she'd been holding back "Oh Molly I don't think anyone's bought me an Easter egg in years!"

Molly gripped Athena's hands in her own "Oh Athena, I've always adored you and never blamed you for Charlie" she patted Athena's head and then stroked her hair "Athena you've been so down lately, what you need is to have a nice warm relaxing bath, a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and a big mug of tea. It'll set you right"

Athena lifted her head off the table, she bet her bottom nickel her face was blotchy and red "y-y-yeah that sounds good. Thanks Molly"

Molly smiled kindly "I'll go run you a bath...Remus keeps the chocolate on top of the dresser behind the gravy boat"

Athena felt her heart ache; she wished she hadn't mentioned his name.

Molly headed out the kitchen but Athena heard her stop on the top step "You can go in...She won't bite" she said

Athena listened as the person descended the stairs and dropped into the chair beside her. Sirius slowly reached across and put his arm around Athena.

Athena lent into him just for the comfort, she gave a soft little sob again.

"What brought this on?" he asked kindly

Athena shrugged "full moons around the corner...just got a bit teary" she mumbled

Sirius gave her a squeeze "about an Easter Egg?"

Athena nodded "the last person to give me one of them was my mum and brothers" she closed her eyes and saw Apollo beaming at her while she wiped chocolate away from her mouth "it just got to me...a lot of things have been getting to me lately"

"I know" said Sirius he turned her head so they were eye to eye "but you've got your friends here...and you've always got me" he moved towards her so they were nose to nose

Athena felt her breath hitch this wasn't the comfort she wanted. She had to do something she turned her head down and moved sideways so that he was force to hug her instead of kiss her.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Athena and rubbed her back.

Athena knew this was a dangerous game to play; she didn't want to lead Sirius on. She didn't want to make him think she liked him as more than friends.

She was just about to pull away when the kitchen door opened

"Molly said your baths ready" Remus's voice cut through her like a knife. Athena sprung to her feet like she been caught red handed "thought you'd like to know" his eyes were dark and he had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He then slammed the door behind him, Athena felt herself jump.

"I-I-I...oh Merlin" she began to pace up and down the kitchen

Sirius intersected her "your acting like you've been caught murdering someone...you have nothing to be ashamed of. He's just twisting because it isn't him, comforting you" he held her shoulders firmly

Athena was just annoyed now, she pushed his hands away roughly "I wish everyone would stop telling me what to do!" she snapped "I am allowed to get upset! I'm allowed to get stressed! I am a god dam werewolf whose emotions are on over drive! I haven't slept properly in weeks and I don't need the hassle of men in my life!" she stormed from the kitchen and went up stairs

"What's all the commotion about down there?" she asked curiously

"It was just the boys been stupid" said Athena; she took the fresh towel Molly holding "thank you for this Molly"

She gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the bathroom which was filled with hot steam and bubbles.

When Athena finally pulled herself together and felt like coming out the bathroom she heard a lot of commotion going on downstairs. She wouldn't have usually heard it if it hadn't been for her been a werewolf.

"But what about your NEWT's?" Molly sounded angry

"We told you and dad we never wanted to take them" that voice belonged to Fred

Athena was shocked to have him, she crept down the stairs to find Remus and Sirius standing and listening at the bottom.

"But-but I don't understand- Arthur do something send them back to school" said Molly crossly. Athena could picture her angry face.

"We're not going back" said George at once

"Arthur, do something!" shouted Molly

Athena heard Arthur sigh sadly "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Molly" she heard him say "they are of age; if they didn't want to take their NEWT's then we shouldn't force them. I'm sorry dear but they are old enough to make their own decisions"

Athena could almost hear Molly filling with air "fine-fine you do what you want. But I am not happy...you two waste your education, and buy a shop. A shop for Merlin's sake! What are you going to sell?"

"We told you" said Fred cheerfully "we want to sell our jokes and gadgets...Weasley's Wizards Wheezes"

"Mum we know this is what we want to do. Come on you've already got three sons who passed all their NEWT's and have successful jobs. We can be successful at this" the determination in George's voice seemed to settle the matter

"I don't think you two have looked this determined in all your lives" Athena heard Arthur say "I'm proud of the both of you" he moved forward so he must have hugged them both

"Thanks dad" the twins said together

"Too bad mum disagrees" said Fred jokingly

Molly gave a great huff "I have never been disappointed of you. Your my son's I just don't want you throwing everything away just for a dream...but your father's right you are both full of determination"

"Ah mum!" both twins moaned as it sound like Molly kissed them both

Athena gave a small chuckle and turned to the two men. They both had sombre faces "what's the matter?" she asked forgetting her pleasant mood "If this is about me getting upset-it was nothing-"

"It's not about you" said Sirius his tone flat "it's about Harry"

"So Fred and George flew here after creating a diversion so that Harry could speak with you?" Athena was rather confused how the twins got here so quickly

"They didn't just fly they landed in Hogsemead and flooed here too...thankfully the network let them through" said Remus

"What did Harry want to speak to you about?" Athena was itching to know if he was alright

"His parents" said Sirius rubbing the back of his neck "and Snape"

"Snape?" blenched Athena "what's he done?"

Remus who was pacing began the explanation "Harry wanted to speak to Sirius due to the fact he slipped into one of Snape's memories. A memory that showed James bullying Snape"

"Oh" said Athena nodding "that lowered his opinion of his dad"

Sirius snorted "Snape deserved it...still does"

Athena gave a small smile "I take it Snape didn't take it very well"

Remus halted pacing, Sirius winced "He's stopped giving him Occlumency lessons" said Sirius

Athena growled and felt the wolf stir inside her "he did what!" she snarled "he knows how important those lessons are...how they keep you-know-who from possessing him...oh God! What was he thinking?" she jumped to her feet "we need to tell Albus"

"And tell him what?" asked Remus "Albus cannot contact Snape, Harry shouldn't have pried-sorry Sirius" he added when he saw Sirius's face "but maybe he's learned enough to keep Voldemort at bay"

"And maybe he hasn't and Harry could get hurt" retorted Athena "but you right, I guess there's nothing we can do now. Plus as long as he's at Hogwarts he's safe from Voldemort"

The men nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve-worrying and wolves

The full moon had been a tough one again for Athena, she had woken up at a funny angel and wasn't quite sure what was wrong.

She stared around her, her heartbeat was fast and her pulse was banging in her ears. There was something thing wrong with her.

She stared out through the bars; Remus was lying naked on the floor with his back to her.

Athena tried to reach for the bars to help pull herself up. She threw out her right hand and gripped the bars tightly. She then tried to move her left and a pain shot through her whole body, it made her scream and she fell back onto the floor.

Remus stirred from the other side of them room. He'd heard someone scream; he rolled onto his back and saw Athena lying on her back sobbing trying not to scream again.

"ATHENA!" he bellowed, he tried to stand but his legs were shaky from changing back, but he still managed to crawl across the room to the caged door. He used the bars to full himself up and unlatch the door so he could reach her.

Athena cried out in pain as the door opened with a loud clang!

"Athena" Remus dropped to the ground beside her and saw the problem immediately. Athena's shoulder was sticking out at and odd angle. It hadn't gone back in during her change back to her human form "Athena stay here-"

"WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO!" she shouted "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she clutched at her arm

Remus struggled to his feet again; he was limping on his bad leg. He went to the stairs unlocked the door and grabbed his clothes which were at the bottom. He then pointed his wand at the top door which banged open he then shouted "TONKS! SIRIUS!" he knew they would both be waiting in the kitchen for him and Athena to appear

Tonks's bright pink head popped into view "Remus?" she called back

"Tonks, its Athena!" was all he said as he grabbed Athena's clothes and hurried as quickly as possible back to her

"Ssshh" he soothed as Athena cried out again "I'm going to cover you up" he tried not to examine her body as he struggled to pull Athena's shorts on

At that point Tonks and Sirius came running down the stairs. Tonks went straight to Athena's side and went to hold her hand but saw the state of her shoulder "What happened?" she demanded tears forming on her cheeks "Tell me!" she yelled at Remus her hair turning bright red and orange

"I don't know!" snapped Remus, he was tired and he wanted to hold Athena to make everything better "I woke up and she was screaming the room down. Her shoulder was like this when I found her- Sirius help me here, hold her still we'll have to put her shoulder back in"

Remus turned to his best friend to see him frozen staring at Athena's bare chest, he was drinking in her body. Remus tensed and shouted "PADFOOT!"

Sirius jumped and said "yes?" he looked away from Athena blushing

"Hold her down" he commanded as he threw Athena's t-shirt over her bare chest.

Sirius knelt down beside Athena and grabbed her right arm and placed his hands on her body to hold her still.

Remus drew his wand "Athena" he said, Athena's blue eyes looked wild and full of pain as she gazed at him "this is going to hurt"

"Just-do-it!" she strained to speak

Remus nodded "Tonks hold her steady, you to Sirius"

Remus took a deep breath and said "Episkey!"

There was a resounding crack and Athena screamed out "No! It's not there!" she yelled

Remus looked to his handy work, her shoulder hadn't gone back in properly "Do you want me to do it?" asked Tonks "I could do a far better job! Can't you see she's in pain?"

Remus could have slapped Tonks right then but knew better too

"Stop it!" screamed Athena "Do it the muggle way"

Tonks and Sirius shared a look that said it all they didn't know how to do it the muggle way.

Remus however did "Tonks swap places I need to hold her arm"

Tonks complied but looked suspicious

"Keep her still, this will hurt more than the spell" he explained as he gripped Athena's elbow and arm. He then pulled her arm towards him then pushed back hard on her elbow and lifting her arm at the same time. There was another loud click and Athena suddenly relaxed "thank you" she breathed, she lifted her arm a little and winced

"That's going to have to be in a sling until you heal" said Remus kindly, he felt exhaustion hit him "That shouldn't be longer than twenty four hours"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Sirius spoke

"We should get you both upstairs to bed" he said quietly, but he felt loud in the large room "you're both exhausted"

Remus nodded, but Athena said nothing. Tonks reached forward to help her up, Athena winched as she sat up. Her t-shirt slipped away from her breast but she caught it "will you help me?" Remus reached forward. But Athena had been talking to Tonks who slipped the holes over her hands and then the t-shirt over her head to cover her body.

Tonks then slipped her arm under Athena's armpit and they both got to their feet. They sagged as they stood up trying to get their balance "easy" said Sirius jumping to his feet "I'll help"

Athena shook her head and began to walk with Tonks's support "I'll think we'll manage...there's nothing wrong with my legs" together the girls left the cellar.

Sirius turned to Remus who was sitting on the floor "Come on mate, let's get you a cup of tea" Sirius offered Remus a hand

Remus gave him a kind smile and got to his feet "I might need some chocolate too..." he added

Sirius barked a laugh.

There was a soft knock on the door Athena blinked and then stretched out her achy body. She winched when she moved her shoulder "ow...that still hurts" she sat up and remember the door "come in!" she called.

The door handle turned and Remus backed in carrying a tea tray "how you feeling?" he asked walking to her bedside table

"Better" admitted Athena, she noticed the many different potions and pots on the tray "no tea?"

Remus gave her half a smile "after some pain relief and putting that arm in a sling" he stated

Athena let him poor out some horrid ruby red pain killer potion, it left a bitter after taste in her mouth. He then took a sling which he tied around her neck and then slung her arm through it "should be better by tomorrow" he said "now here's some tea, and a bar of chocolate...don't tell Molly I gave you that she's planning a big lunch. I don't even think I can stomach that-" Athena knew something was wrong at once, he was rambling and he looked ready to start pacing.

"Shut up and spit out whatever you've got to tell me" she said as she sipped her tea carefully- it was quite hot

"They thought it would be best to send me because I'm the most sensitive" he sighed when he finished speaking "Minerva's been attacked..."

Athena felt her eyebrows shoot up as she stared at him over her cup "what?"

"She tried to protect Hagrid last night when Umbridge led a load of Aurors against him. Kingsley reported it this morning and Poppy made St Mungo's owl here this morning when she was transferred" he said

Athena put her tea down and got up "I'm going to see her" she said, she went to her Chester draw

"Wow, wow don't be hasty" said Remus blocking her way

"Move!" she snapped, she grabbed her wand off her bed "Minerva is practically my mother, just like Molly. If you think I'm not going to see her just because of my stupid arm and because of it been unsafe then you're wrong. There are a million things I would do for Minerva"

"Well then..." said Remus holding up his hands and moving aside "I guess I'm coming with you. Sirius can't leave the house and Molly won't leave Arthur alone too long"

Athena shrugged, don't smile she thought don't smile "where's Tonks?"

"Work" he said

"Okay" she said "go get dressed I want leave as soon as possible...screw visiting times" she kept mumbling as Remus left the room.

Remus stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs by the door, Athena had been longer than he expected. He began to pace absentmindedly.

He heard the stairs creak and looked up Athena was trying to pull on her Muggle coat at the top of the stairs "what?" she whispered "it's difficult with one arm"

She descended the stairs and began to button her coat one handed, it kept slipping away from her "Errr" she stamped her foot in frustration

Remus just reached out and fastened the coat in a few simple movements. "Shall we go?" he murmured and opened the front door illuminated the hallway

The sunlight was warm on Athena's cheeks and it made her feel a little better "Cheers" she said as they went out the door.

"Knight Bus?" suggested Remus reaching for his wand

"No!" said Athena quickly pushing his hand away "why don't we apparate? Right into the crowds no one will notice"

Remus couldn't object, they wouldn't be noticed.

They linked arms automatically and turned on the spot and re appeared right in the middle of a crowd of Muggles. The Muggles didn't seem notice them, a few grumbled and shouted as they bumped into Athena or swerved to avoid her.

Athena looked around she couldn't see through the crowd "Remus?" she called panic filled her, she was alone in a busy over populated street and she was alone with no back up "REMUS!" she almost screamed

The passing Muggles looked at her with awe and repulsion...just another mad woman in the street.

Athena was banged into by another shopper and she almost fell to the floor. A safe strong pair of hands caught her "will you not wonder off" Remus's anxious face stared down at her "Merlin Athena I thought you'd been snatched away"

Athena relaxed and almost fell against him "I think my shoulder's feeling better" she said changing the subject "I hardly felt them walking into me"

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled her along "Come on, St Mungo's is just around the corner"

They walked through the crowds until they reached the mannequin's in the window who beckoned them through the glass.

Athena went straight to the desk; the waiting room was practically empty "We're here to see Minerva McGonagall-"

The woman clicked her tongue then scrolled down a long list "Fourth Floor-spell damage"

Athena hurried away from the desk and headed up the stairs, they went up the four floors until they reached a locked door, and Athena rang the little bell.

Remus peered through the little window in the door "here comes a healer" he said

The door opened "Can I help you?" she squeaked she looked like a newbie as she peered through her round thick glasses that she kept pushing up her nose

"We're here to see Minerva McGonagall" smiled Athena friendly

The healer blinked "it's not v-v-visiting hours" she stammered

Athena sighed "we've come all the way to see her" she said sadly "I'm her daughter and this is my husband"

Remus blinked, almost not catching on until he smiled and said "Hi"

"Please" begged Athena "I rushed here as soon as I heard"

The healer pursed her lips "well I guess seeing as s-s-she just got here, i-i-it would be alright" she pulled the door open and Remus and Athena slipped inside.

"She's on the w-w-w-ward at the end, the last b-b-b-bed" said the healer

Athena scanned her name badge "Thank you-" she said "Betty"

The healer headed off leaving the two order members to make their way down to see Minerva.

Athena entered the ward, there were only a couple of witches on the ward with Minerva and they were all asleep. Athena felt herself shaking as she approached the end bed. Minerva was deathly pale, her hair was loose from its bun and she wore a thin tartan robe.

Athena conjured up a chair and sat down next to the bed, she reached out and gripped Minerva's pale lined hand "She looks so still" Athena swallowed the lump in her throat

"That's because I was trying to sleep" Minerva opened her eyes and glared at Athena who had shot out her skin "and I took four stunning charms to my chest"

Athena felt her eyes widen "you should be dead" Minerva's eyes just blinked at her like she did stunts like this every day

"Yes well I'm not" she sounded so strong even though she looked so weak "I've broken several ribs and they were worried about my heart"

"Worried about your heart? What were you doing taking on Umbridge?" demanded Athena

Remus cleared his throat- impeccable timing thought Athena- "Why don't I get us a cup of tea each? Leave you two to talk"

Athena glared at him, tea at a time like this?

Minerva just smiled politely "That would be lovely, thank you Remus- milk no sugar" she said

Remus nodded and headed back down the ward

"Now to your questions" said Minerva "I knew exactly what I was doing, I was trying to help Hagrid. Umbridge had Aurors trying to take him to Azkaban. What did you expect me to do, stand there and watch?"

"No I didn't think that. I just think you should have had back up. You've been seriously injured"

"I didn't think I would be attacked by Aurors for standing up for a friend. Really such cowards turning on a single witch" Minerva twittered angrily

"I guess they know how powerful you are" Athena felt some of her anger faded "I would certainly run if you were coming after me"

Minerva gave a small laugh "you use to remember, when I was waiting for late homework. You'd avoid me all day if you could"

Athena smiled remembering her old school days happily

Minerva looked her over as she smiled "what have you done to yourself?" she demanded

Athena looked at her arm which was in a sling "My arm didn't go back in when I-" she looked round and whispered "changed"

Minerva's eyes went wide "and you say I'm in a state?" she gave a loud tut

Athena rolled her eyes "at least there's nothing wrong with my heart"

Minerva raised any eyebrow "I'm already healing. Poppy did a good job on my ribs, but she sent me here for extra care. She said I could be monitored twenty four hours a day" she didn't look impressed with that

Athena just felt happy that Minerva was alright "well I can actually take this off; it's been twelve hours since I've turned back to me. I can move it and raise it now" Athena tried not to wince as she raised her arm

Minerva didn't look convinced

"Would you put your arm back in that sling" Remus sounded really pissed off as he put three cups of tea on the bedside table "twenty four hours I said- that's how long it takes to recover fully"

"And I was just saying how better it felt-" snapped Athena

"You'll just make it worse-"

"No I won't-"

"Oh be quite the both of you, this isn't a school room" Minerva tried to sit up but winched

"Here let me help!" exclaimed Remus lifting the pillow up behind Minerva's back.

Minerva gave him a small happy smile "Thank you- but I can manage" as she leant back and nestled into the pillow "past me my tea please"

Athena handed her the mug.

"What on earth is going on here?" a fat healer with curly blonde hair had appeared "visiting hours are not until two o'clock!" she barked

Minerva cringed a little behind her mug

"I have only just been informed my mother has been brought to hospital, I wanted to see if she was alright" said Athena standing up to face off the healer

"Really?" demanded the healer- Athena read her name badge Head Healer C.M Abbott- shit she was Hannah's mother "from what I've heard Professor McGonagall has no children"

Athena knew she couldn't fib her way out of this one "okay so I'm a close friend, a former teacher of Hannah's- she your daughter yes?" the healer nodded "I wanted to see if she was okay"

The healer pursed her red lips "Okay, you've seen she's in quite a good condition. Now off my ward before I call security"

Athena grabbed her coat "we better go" she said to Minerva "I'll come see you again soon"

"Yes just between visiting hours please" said Healer Abbott who escorted her and Remus off the ward.

The atmosphere was thick, heavy and full of tension when Athena and Remus returned to headquarters. They both entered the kitchen smiling and chatting about Minerva but froze when they saw Dumbledore, Sirius and Molly all sitting at the table.

Molly looked angry as her face was bright red, Dumbledore wore a face of displeasure while Sirius was adverting everyone's gazes while, looking guilty.

Athena saw the answer to all the aggravation before she even asked...there was a bright light from the middle of the table and Athena's little box was sitting there. The lid was open.

Athena snatched it from the table "so we're going through my personal things now? Do you think I'm a spy?" she asked the room full of people

"Certainly not, Athena" assured Dumbledore he turned all the intensity of his blues to Sirius "would you care explain?"

Sirius cringed as Athena ground her teeth glaring at him "I saw the light shining from under the door-"

"So you thought you'd just go into your room and steal my stuff?" demanded Athena

Sirius turned his grey eyes to hers and they looked hurt "no, I thought it may have been something important!" he snapped

"Have you read it? Do you know if it was?" shouted Athena back at him

Sirius growled "No" he said flatly "Molly caught me opening the lid, she'd come to tell me Albus was here"

"It's a good thing I went upstairs" added Molly

Sirius turned to snap at Molly

"That's enough Sirius" said Remus forcefully

Sirius sat down and folded his arms defensively over his chest.

The kitchen went quite.

"Athena" said Albus after several long moments "I would very much like to hear what the letter says" he gestured for her to sit.

Athena did so and Remus joined her. She pulled out the note it was folded neatly

_Wisdom_

_Have had news from you-know-who. News has made big bad wolf happy. From what I have found out something is going to happen. Something at the big underground law zone, many followers involved and possible you-know-who himself. I warn you something is coming a storm. Lightening is in danger._

_Huntress_

Athena re read the letter twice before reading it out to the others

"What does the terminology mean?" asked Dumbledore he had become very serious suddenly

"Voldemort has contacted them" said Athena hurriedly "big underground law zone?" even Athena seemed puzzled

"Simple, the ministry underground big, where the wizarding laws are made" said Remus

"Many followers involved including you-know-who himself...that's also easy Voldemort and his Death Eaters" said Athena

"But what about lightening is in danger? What's lightening?" wondered Molly

Then the realisation crossed Athena's mind "Harry" she said "she means Harry...Harry is in danger"

The room fell silent again, the hairs on the back of Athena's neck stood up

"But Harry's at Hogwarts" said Sirius dismissively "he's safe"

"Artemis doesn't think so" said Athena quietly

"She doesn't even know Harry!" Sirius stood up and threw his arms into the air "it's nonsense" he looked to the others for reassurance "she could be lying...she could be telling us something we want to hear"

"No she isn't, she wouldn't do that" said Athena defensively

"I believe her" said Albus quietly, everyone turned to look at him "Remus I want you and Molly to go straight up to Hogsmeade. Keep a watch on Hogwarts; we need to see who is going in and who is going out"

Remus and Molly nodded

"Athena I want you to write back to your sister, thank her for the news but ask her to keep us updated. I want to know if Greyback leaves the valley. I also want to know if Voldemort meets with Greyback or a death eater or if he receives more messages" Athena nodded and levitated a quill, bottle of ink and a sheet of parchment from the side board

"And what about me Albus?" asked Sirius expectantly

Albus smiled "I want you to prepare yourself, and find that house-elf of yours he may come in useful"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows "I haven't seen Kreacher in actually..." he muttered "I better check the attic"

"And you Albus?" asked Remus "what will you do?"

"I must go and speak with Kingsley and Moody-I shall return" he said before sweeping out the kitchen.

Sirius excused himself to go and find Kreacher, Athena could hear him shuffling about upstairs and calling Kreacher's name.

Molly and Arthur said their farewell's before departing.

Athena began to write

_Huntress_

_Thank you for your news. Everyone on high alert. We will protect lightening. Any more news we need to know, if big bad wolf leaves valley, we need to know, if you-know-who arrives or a follower we need to know. Extremely important, will carry box with me-_

Athena cursed as the ink bottle ran out "dam it" she got up leaving the box and the note on the table she headed up the stairs. Kreacher was waiting for her up the top "what are you lurking about for? Sirius was calling"

"Master has gone out" he replied "to dirty half-blood, outcast child of Mistresses niece-"

"Oh give it a rest" said Athena harshly "so he's gone to speak to Tonks-probably gone to see if you've been snooping around our flat" Athena stormed past him and went to get another ink bottle from the study on the third floor, she did notice however that the elf had nasty injuries on his hands, he'd punished himself for something. Athena was planning the rest of her letter as she came down the stairs; she heard a voice from the kitchen

"Master will not come back from the department of Mysteries!" Kreacher sounded rather gleeful "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!"

"You!-" that voice sounded too familiar. Athena launched herself into the kitchen as Harry's head was pulled backwards out the fire

Athena stared wide eyed at the fire place, Kreacher looked shocked himself before Athena grabbed him around his neck "what did Harry want? What were you saying about the department of mysteries?"

Kreacher just smiled wickedly, clicked his fingers and vanished between her finger tips.

"Dam you little bastard of an elf" Athena kicked one of the chairs over

There was a roar from the fire and Sirius stepped out dusting off his jacket "sorry went to see Tonks, don't worry I wasn't seen I just told her about the message-"

"Harry's just flooed here" she blurted out "Kreacher was talking to him, they were talking about the department of mysteries... oh God Sirius he was pulled out the fire, what if he's been snatched at Hogwarts?" Athena hadn't realised how hysterical she sounded

"Slow down!" commanded Sirius "how would they get into Hogwarts? Remus and Molly would have contacted us- if Harry was in danger someone have told us-"

Just on queue another fiery head popped up in the fireplace "Oh great it's you two" Snape's dreary voice startled them both. Athena realised she was grasping Sirius hands "not interrupting anything am I?" he didn't sound bothered if he was

"Your flooing from Hogwarts?" she got down on her knees "what the hell is going on there?"

"Umbridge has taken Potter and Granger to the forest; she caught Potter using her floo network. He gave me a message 'he's got padfoot, he's got padfoot at the place where it's hidden' you do know what that means?"

Athena nodded "Harry thinks Voldemort has Sirius at the department of mysteries- we've got to speak to Albus" she stood up and then added to Snape "thank you for the message, but send another into Hogsmeade Molly and Remus are there tell them to get back here. We have to get down there"

It wasn't as plain sailing as they thought; Albus insisted that everyone meet at headquarters. By the time Tonks, Kingsley and Moody had showed up nearly an hour had passed. Remus and Molly returned from Hogwarts a mere forty minutes after that due to there been a lot of problems, missing people and riots (from the teachers and students) at Hogwarts.

"They've all lost it with Umbridge missing" grinned Remus "I have never been more proud of my students-is this it?"

Remus looked round the room at the five other members gathered round the table.

"At such short notice, many of them cannot come" said Kingsley "Dumbledore stated he only wanted the best then the maximum numbers"

"Right" said Remus, he didn't look convinced, but neither did he argue "so when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible" said Sirius, he was obviously worrying about Harry "how we going to get there?"

"We cannot' just stroll in there" said Moody "they could have' spy's waiting for us" his magical eye spun its socket while his normal eye stared at the order members in turn

"Apparate?" suggested Athena

"Not enough room to get in through the visitors entrance" replied Tonks

"Brooms?" asked Sirius

"Bit of a flight Padfoot" said Remus, he shoved his hands in his pocket and checked is pocket watch "what about the Floo network?"

"My fireplace isn't connected to the ministry's- they would know where I was if it was" said Sirius

"It doesn't have to be" said Tonks, she had a glint in her eye- an idea "Moody's, Kinglsey's and my fireplaces are all connected. As ministry workers we have practically free access to the ministry and we are allowed to take a visitor each"

Moody gave a twisted smile through his scared face "right then, Tonks and Athena head back to your flat. Remus with Kinglsey to his, Sirius your with me. Come on then let's get a move on"

Athena and Tonks landed on their hearth. They turned towards the dying green flames "Incendio!" said Athena, the fire roared into life.

Tonks grabbed a handful of Floo powder "Ministry of Magic" she said the orange flames turned green a voice replied back "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic please state name, occupation and floor level"

"Nymphadora Tonks" she gritted her teeth a little "Auror, Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement- accompanied by a visitor"

"State visitor name and password" replied the voice, it sounded like some sort of magical enchantment

"Athena Grey, password if Wotcher" she looked to Athena

"Your password it Wotcher, that's not very secret" said Athena

The voice spoke again "All visitors are required to collect a name badge and have their wands-"

"The obvious is always ruled out" she stood and held out her hand "now come on we've got to go" they linked hands and stepped into the fire.

It was a rougher ride than Athena thought; she could see only green and no other fireplaces. Tonks pulled on her arm; it hurt her shoulder as they were launched from the fire and landed in the large Atrium.

Athena looked round they were in a long black corridor that was filled with fireplaces, there was golden light everywhere. As Athena and Tonks rounded the bend, Athena glanced around in wonder she had never been to the ministry of magic- yes she had seen pictures- but it was a lot bigger and more beautiful in person. The giant golden fountain was shimmering as water squirted from the various statues.

Kingsley and Remus were already waiting for them. They both had their wands drawn and were observing the Atrium.

"What is it?" whispered Tonks glancing around also

"There should be guards here" said Kinglsey darkly

Athena looked towards the guards desk, it was empty, there was no one weighing wands.

"Where's Sirius and Moody?" she asked

"They should be here any moment" said Remus

"Unless Moody has forgotten his password" chuckled Kingsley quietly

There was a roar as a fireplace lit up green, Sirius and Moody stepped out "See I told you they would already be here" grumbled Sirius he drew his own wand and joined the group

Moody hobbled along behind him "well we're here' now" he said drawing his own wand "Constant Vigilance people, constant vigilance"

The order members set off down the Atrium towards the lifts. Remus got there first and pressed the down button. A lift clattered into sight the golden grills pulled back, the sound echoed round the Atrium.

The order members piled in and Athena pressed the number nine button. Her heart was racing; she hoped they made it in time as the lift descended. It stopped suddenly "Department of Mysteries" said another female voice, very similar to the voice in the fire.

The golden grills flew open, Athena went to step out but Moody threw out his arm "Wait" he growled "Homenum Revelio"

Nothing happened "No one here" said Sirius plainly "Can we stop wasting time?"

Moody rolled both his eyes- which was quite freaky to watch- and they all set off towards the black Department of Mysteries door.

Moody reached forward and opened the door. They all hurried into the round black room. There were bad vibes already. Four of the doors were shrunk to smaller sizes, probably a collapsible spell. There were also two doors with large fiery crosses on them.

Athena sniffed the air "Harry was here" she said "there were others with him, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and...And Neville and someone I don't know" she said looking at the others "I can also smell death eaters-Malfoy, Avery, a few others and Bellatrix"

The colour drained from Tonks's face. Athena squeezed her shoulder gently for comfort "which way did they go?" she asked, nothing would frighten her for long

Athena sniffed the air again "everywhere- there's no way of knowing"

"We'll start with the prophecy room then" said Remus; the walls began to turn giving off a grinding noise. The room stopped and the door they needed opened in front of them. They went inside. Athena gasped it was huge with racks upon racks of glass prophecy's "row ninety seven"

They ran down the room heading for the row that Harry's prophecy was kept. When they arrived the row was empty of children and death eaters "They were hear" said Athena "I can smell them and can see the carnage" they looked round at the fallen shelves and smashed prophecy's "which way did they go?" asked Sirius he grabbed Athena's shoulders. She gently pushed him away "we'll find them- everyone stand aside" they all backed off.

Athena sniffed the air again, she felt her pupils dilate as she locked onto the different scents "Harry, Hermione and Neville ran that way" she pointed "they went through the door over there- the other three went through that door"

"We split up then- keep your ears open- Athena, Tonks and Kinglsey follow Harry's scent- us three will go the other way Remus do you think you can smell any of them at all?"

Remus gave a little nod "I think I can smell Ron" he admitted "I'll try my best"

They split up and went through the different doors. Athena entered a large room; a golden glow came from a large bell jar. An egg was in the jar and was hatching.

"Look here" said Kinglsey. There was a death eater lying on the floor, he had the body of a man and the head of a baby. The baby was crying softly, but as they approached he opened his eyes and tried to stand "STUPEFY!" shouted Kingsley.

The death eater went sprawling back on the floor. There was a scream from a door at the end.

The three of them ran towards it. Athena could hear the others running alongside the wall from the room next to them. Tonks threw the door opened.

Athena quickly observed the room. Neville was lying sobbing on the floor, there were several death eaters standing around Harry, Malfoy was closest to him.

Tonks shot a stunning spell at Malfoy who was lunging for a small glass orb in Harry's hand. The prophecy.

Athena shot a stunning spell at the nearest death eater as the six order members made their way down the steep stone stairs.

Athena defended herself as a killing charm shot her way. She shot a stunning spell back at him and then shielded herself as another spell shot her way. It missed and smashed into the stone steps behind her. Neville and Harry were lucky to have ducked out the way.

Athena growled loudly and shot spell after spell. The death eater couldn't bare the charms, his shield broke and he went flying backwards stunned and bleeding.

Athena turned and skidded she looked down to see blood on her converse. She followed the trail to Moody's limp body "Accio!" she cried and pointed towards Moody's magical eye. It flew into her hand and she inserted it into his head with a horrible squelching noise.

"AAAHH!" Athena turned at that scream to see Tonks fly backwards and land in a heap. She was alive because she was groaning and holding her ribs.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled loudly as she dashed into the fray of flying spells. Athena saw Sirius run after her.

But she didn't care she climbed up the tier of stairs to where Tonks was squirming in pain "Keep still!" she shouted over the noise in the room

"I'm fine!" she bellowed back "Just winded, go save Harry and the children"

Athena ducked as a spell flew past her. She spun on the spot and stunned a death eater that was creeping up the tier.

She looked out across the great hall, and smiled in relief Albus had finally arrived. The death eaters began to panic as they shouted to each other. They began to flee, but Dumbledore raised his wand and pulled them all back with his invisible line.

Athena saw the only fighting pair left, Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix in the middle of the raised dais right by the archway.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius, everyone turned to watch as a jet of green light flew past him.

Bellatrix smirked and said the next spell quietly "Avada Kadarva" that second jet of green light hit Sirius in the chest.

Athena jumped from her step and down to the next one; she jarred her shoulder a little. She ran for the next step but Sirius was already falling through the archway and into the veil.

Bellatrix screamed in triumph, before turning and heading for the steps.

Athena looked to Remus; he had Harry securely in his grasp and was trying to comfort him. It wasn't working because Athena saw the pain on Remus's face...that did it. No one hurt Remus, ever!

Athena turned and ran round the wide circular step towards Bellatrix "You bitch" she snarled, she felt her wolf in her powering her to attack and kill

"Ooohhhh, the little wolf wants to play" she teased and shot the killing spell at her

Athena deflected her and shot one back. They began to duel backwards and forwards. Athena hated to admit that Bellatrix was good. Whenever she seemed to defend an attack, Bellatrix was already ready "You killed Sirius!" she roared

"Yes" Bellatrix crowed "and now I will kill you"

"Don't think your boss will like that-" Athena dodged again

"And why's that?" cackled Bellatrix as she was forced to dodge

"Don't you need leverage over Greyback" taunted Athena, she knew this was a dangerous game to play but she needed to distract Bellatrix.

"Ha- we knew you were here pup, but with you out the picture Greyback will have everything he wants. His son will become the next leader of their disgusting little pack and we will always have the werewolves at our disposal-" she dodged again, but shot a final spell.

Athena was too slow as some of Moody's blood on her trainer caused her to slip. The spell hit her in the stomach just under her ribs. She gave a startled yell as she flew backwards. Everything slowed down as her body hit the edge of the step smashing her shoulder off the stone followed by her head. Her body then bounced onto the next step. She banged her face and winded herself as she rolled from that step to the next. Athena finally came to rest on her back, one leg hanging over the tier her arms sprawled beside her.

She heard Bellatrix laugh loudly, then a shout from someone across the room. Athena felt blood running room her nose and head. She felt numb which wasn't a good sign. Her vision began to go, darkness crawling into the edges of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. A blurry figure ran past.

She had failed, Bellatrix had got away, Tonks was injured and Sirius was dead. Now she would die too as the darkness enveloped her.

Final Chapter is yet to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen-x-treme pain and x-treme measures **

It was a very odd sensation it was like she could feel her body but there was a force holding her still. No matter how much she struggled and pushed against it, the force wouldn't go away. If this was death thought Athena then it was nothing like she expected and she wished to be alive again.

Athena tried to calm her scared and haunted mind, this couldn't be death. She could still feel everything her breathing was regular, her heart was beating in her chest and her brain was thinking. If these were signs to prove she was still alive then they were the best signs.

_Focus now Athena_, she thought find out where you are.

She tried to force an intake of breath through her nose; nothing happened accept her taking another normal intake of breath. Okay, taste the scents that come in when you next breathe. Her body breathed again; there was a disinfectant smell, the taste of stone and many different people. It was a familiar scent, a smell that warmed her heart; she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

She could feel the cotton sheets under her left hand, and could feel the warm pulse of another person's hand against hers. There was a faint tingling sensation running through her hand and wrist. Her heart beat sped up, _Remus_ she thought.

She tried to give an indication that she was alive and not just lying still in a hospital bed. Come on she thought open your eyes. It felt like she was applying all the force in the world, but it still wasn't working. Okay move your finger, move your finger.

"Athena?" it was Remus's voice, he sounded tired and worried.

"What is it Remus?" that was Poppy's voice; she approached the bed and felt the pulse of Athena's left hand.

"I – I thought she moved" he said disappointed "my mistake"

Poppy sighed "she will wake up, she just needs time to heal" her footsteps echoed away from the bed.

"Why do I feel like this is all my fault again?" Remus had lifted her hand so that it was leaning against his cheek. _Move your hand_, screamed Athena in her head; _it's not your fault!_

"I feel like I'm the one that's causing you pain, I hurt you every time I walk into a room, every time I smile, laugh, look at you, touch you..." a sob escaped his lips, tears smacked onto Athena's hand, they felt hot. _No don't cry_, Athena wanted to say "I can't keep hurting you..."

Athena felt a lump form in her throat; she'd heard these words before.

"It was cle-clear from when you joined the Order that you hated me" he said, she heard him wipe his tears away with the cuff of his sleeve "I shouldn't have forced you to like me again"

Athena was screaming, she willed her body to move, to stop him from talking. She didn't mean any of that anymore, she wanted to take it all back and say she was angry and that she...and that she still loved him, with all her heart.

"I respect your wishes; I will leave you in peace. I will not force myself into your life and I will let you move on. You can be free of me, you can love, learn, grow and do whatever you please...but you will not ever have to worry about me or waste your time on me again" every word hurt him, she could hear it in his voice

It was breaking her heart all over again.

_Wake up!_ She pleaded

"It will be better this way" he was trying to convince himself "it will be better for you"

_No it won't,_ thought Athena, _it will be worse for both of us_.

There was nothing she could do, she couldn't plead with him, and she couldn't force him to stay. She had to let him go, it would hurt less that way instead of fighting for something that would never happen.

Remus squeezed her hand, he stood up- the bed squeaked as he leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

It was one of the best feelings in the world, but it would be the last.

"I will never be good for you" he whispered. Then he was storming away from the bed, she heard the door at the end slam shut.

The sadness built up inside Athena. She willed her eyes to open, they did and so did her mouth "No!" her voice was quite and crackly

It wasn't quiet enough however as Poppy heard from her place at the end of where she stood staring after Remus "Athena..." she went to her beside "oh goodness, what-what's happened?"

Athena couldn't even face talking about it "I-I need some water" she averted the matron's eyes

She tried to sit up and yelped in pain "Careful Athena" scolded Poppy. Athena tugged at the gown she was in, she caught a glimpse of her abdomen, she had bruises running from her navel to her ribs "You broke most of your ribs and had internal damage"

Athena slowly lowered herself back onto the bed as Poppy helped lift her glass of water to her mouth "I'm happy you're awake...though I thought it would be hours ago"

Athena sighed as she settled in the pillows around her "I'm too human, it's been over forty eight hours since the full moon"

"More like eighty" said Poppy slowly

Athena felt her eyes widen "I've lost a day and a half" her felt heavy "I must have been bad"

Poppy sat down in the empty chair next to her "I will be honest Athena" she said "we were touch and go with you. I did think we were going to lose you this time" Poppy had tears in her eyes, but she kept her dignity and held them back

Athena stayed quiet, part of her already felt dead. "The others?" she asked after a moment

"Tonks's is fine, the others had minor injuries" Poppy swallowed "Moody's head injury has caused his magical eye a bit of trouble but he's good. Sirius-Sirius however is dead Athena I'm sorry"

Athena felt a tear roll down her cheek "I already knew, I saw it happen. I was just hoping... the children?" she went to look round the room but there was screen around her bed.

"Miss Granger has been bed bound due to rib injuries, similar to yours but not as life threatening. Miss Weasley has had her ankle fixed along with Mr Longbottom's nose. Mr Weasley took some fixing but it's recovering nicely- but I shouldn't be telling you this patient confidentially"

"I know, but how's Harry?" she asked

Poppy just smiled and then turned to look at the end of the bed where Albus stood.

"Harry is coping" he said "May I interrupt Poppy?"

"Of course headmaster" Poppy left Athena and Albus alone

Albus sat down and smiled happily "You are feeling better?"

Athena gave a small nod, then winched in pain "a little"

"I wanted to see you before" said Albus "but Remus was here and I thought I would give him some privacy. I must say he left in some hurry. Is he quite alright?"

Athena stayed silent; she just glanced away from Albus so his eyes couldn't read hers.

"I see" he said ending the topic "I bring you a possession of yours. It fell out your pocket at the Ministry. Kingsley's picked it up"

Albus took a golden shimmering light out of his pocket and placed it in Athena's lap. The golden box gave the bed a luminous glow. "How long's it been like that?"

"It started to glow yesterday evening...I have a feeling it is urgent" Albus was urging her to open it

With that she did, the note fell into her hand. She unfolded it and read the words on the page. They were scrawled and written quickly.

_Wisdom_

_He knows where you are. He is going to come for you._

_Huntress_

Athena knew her half sister wouldn't have had time to write more. But it was a warning her father was going to come for her...she wasn't safe.

Athena felt her head fall back on to her pillows "All those years...wasted he's still found me"

"But he won't take you" said Albus "I have a proposition for you"

Athena furrowed her eyebrows "I'm all ears"

"Return to Hogwarts" he said "Work here for me, security will be needed now that the war has begun. I trust you above many to protect Harry and the other students"

Athena smiled, she forget everything for one moment and smiled "I will- I will I'll come back" she felt happy tears spill from her eyes

"I am happy to hear that, but" he raised a slender finger "I want you to write back to Artemis, I want you to tell her you will be safe here at Hogwarts. I also want you to tell her we are sending a spy- no arguing Athena" he said as she opened her mouth "I do not want you to go there. I have another person in mind. But you will write to your sister you will train the spy and deliver him to her. From there we will receive weekly reports from him so your sister won't be suspected- like I think she is- you and she will be protected"

Athena nodded, Artemis would be safe, that was the main thing and Greyback wouldn't get her.

"Who will be the spy?" she asked, gazing into the wise old face of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus gazed back at the young pale face of Athena Grey "Remus Lupin"

The End...for now.

Look forward to the third story Problem of Lycanthropy


	14. Trouble for Lycanthropy

The third instalment of the Athena Grey story in now available to read. Find it in my story section. It is called Trouble for Lycanthropy.

I want to thank all my readers for taking time to review my stories, please continue to do this as I always need feedback.

Thanks for also sticking with me, and I hope you love the new instalment.


End file.
